Fixing Broken Bonds
by leanmeanjeanbean
Summary: What happened 10 years ago destroyed their best friends and tore apart a family. Brothers Evan and Randy haven't spoken to each other since, but when one's suspended and the other is injured while going through a divorce, they have an unexpected reunion where they face new foes and tragedies while mending the bonds they severed before its too late Multicouples more characters
1. Troubles

**I typed this at 10:30 am in my double study room, boredom can get you places hahaha, my first fanfic dont hate just rate. Hahaha hope you like it and in this series Im making Evan and Randy brothers. Why? Because they both come from Missouri, both are awesome and I dont want people thinking this is a gay fanfic. Enjoy. Review Por favor? **

* * *

><p><em>Hotel Room Boston <em>

The letter was crinkling in his mighty grip. All Evan could do was just sit there, still as a rock on his bed, in the hotel room, emotionless. This was the second time he had failed the Wellness test, and he was suspended for 60 days. Things weren't supposed to happen this way. The drugs were just...a release from his troubles from earlier on that week. He was a bit tense, stressed out over the same damn thing, not getting _the_ big push in the WWE. He had been a one-time tag team champion with Kofi, that was about as far as he would get in this horrible organization. The WWE; where the wrestlers are treated like crap and the pretty boys are treated like royalty. Yeah sure seemed like it. You didn't see The Viper Randy Orton coiling in a tiny corner waiting for his title shot or main event matches, those just came flying from every direction. _Pfft, of course **he** would be the more successful one, jackass, _Evan thought as he fell backwards onto his bed. He threw the letter aside, fell asleep and drifted off, back to the days when Randy and him were just ordinary kids dreaming of being stars in the ring, winning championships and just having fun. Back to the time when wrestling was all fun and games and they were happy. Back to the day when Randy and Evan could still call each other _brothers. _

* * *

><p><em>Hotel Room Los Angeles<em>

__"So that's it then?" The room was dead silent, very different from how it was about five seconds ago when all that could be heard was screaming and things being thrown around. The short brunette woman let out a big sigh, and sat down rubbing her temples. They had been going at it for 30 minutes. Mostly mindless disputes over nothing, partially it was about their daughter, finances, not being there enough. This whole argument only led them to the obvious choice.

"I think it's best if we got a divorce."

"Yeah, for you."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean Randall Keith Orton?" Randy stroke his beard slowly.

"You know exactly what that means Samantha. Of course you would want a divorce. You would end up getting not only Alanna, but my house, my money, my car, hell you'll take all that child support and spend it on your pimp!" He was slowly losing his cool. The mentioning of Sam's well known affair caused him to twitch his eye. The only reason he kept this marriage going was for Alanna, his baby girl. He didn't want to lose her. Not her, _anything but _her. She meant the world to him. After all, he already lost one thing that was important to him due to wrestling.

A slap ran across Randy's face.

"It might be over between us but don't you dare, EVER, think that I would do something that stupid Randy! Just because I met someone far better for me and far better a father for Alanna then you doesn't mean you can call me a bad mother!"

"THAT'S IT! I've had enough! God dammit, just leave now!" Randy clutched his back in agony, Wade Barrett did a pretty good job in their last match. Good enough to rearrange some of Randy's bones.

"I'll send you the divorce papers as soon as I meet up with an attorney. Don't ever come near me or Alanna ever again. You hear me? Or is the Viper going to be unleashed?" Randy was almost beyond his breaking point. He wanted to punch a wall.

"Goodbye Randy, don't you ever let me see your face again." And the door slammed shut behind her as Randy fell to the couch in pain and agony, lying on top of the remains from the stupid, useless, and pointless war between his ex-wife and him. He just sat there, not knowing what to do. Randy just wanted to lie still, forever. Forget about his worries, forget about his struggles, and instead remember the days in his childhood where all he could do was laugh and smile. Back to the place where his best friends were, the same place that he hasn't been back to in almost 10 years, back to the place where his family was whole and him and his brother were still getting along, they were even friends. Sadly, Randy could only reminisce of these old memories, there was no turning back, there was no way his family could be whole again, not after what happened the night he left. Randy just lay there, he appeared lifeless, and showed no emotion as he stayed like that for the next hour or so just staring at the ceiling, regretting his mistakes.

* * *

><p><em>Lambert-St. Louis International Airport<em>

Having been suspended for the next 1-2 months, Evan decided to do something that he hadn't done for 8 years or so, fly back to St. Louis. It had been a long while since he had last seen his house, the home that contained everything a boy could desire from toys, candy, video games, anything he had ever wanted, but most of all, the love of his family. Well, except for one missing person. _Spending some time away from that Apex lunatic could actually be good for me _thought Evan as he got off the plane, secured his luggage and traveled to the parking garage where his rental car was waiting for him. Before he could reach the car an all too familiar voice called to him from afar.

"Yo, Air Bourne, long time no see, or talk...little brother." Evan tensed up a bit. He didn't have to turn around to know who that was, he knew the voice too well, and not to mention it said little brother. It had to be the one and only Randy Orton himself.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Viper, what are you doing back here, aren't you supposed to be defending championships, RKO'ing people, giving people concussions i don't know something that doesn't involve being around me?" Evan hadn't spoken to Randy in 10 years. Well that was an over statement due to their jobs they had to speak to each other at least once every two years. Evan was extremely happy whenever he wasn't on the same brand as his older brother. He was the jobber after all getting pummeled by people like Sheamus, Jack Swagger and even Randy himself at one point. He didn't respect Randy anymore, not after the incident 10 years ago, there was no way things could go back to the way they used to be. It was impossible.

"Well, I can't really fling RKO's around when you know I have a back injury from being rolled down a staircase. I just thought visiting the old man wouldn't hurt."

"You would only come back because you got injured. I didn't see you with your ass back her in the past 10 years, not a very good son are you. You're not a good friend for that matter either huh? Kelly was alone when her best friend decided to leave when she was in a crisis and needed a shoulder to cry on."

Randy tense up. Kelly and Randy were best friends emphasis on the were part, they were friends since kindergarten. They were like siblings, they depended on each other for emotional support, but Randy left St. Louis one day to pursue his wrestling career without even saying anything to Kelly. He knew she wouldn't approve of his choice or his girlfriend. Kelly and Sam never got along Kelly was always suspicious of her and now he knew why. He just couldn't face her back then especially after he punched her boyfriend in the face claiming he was sleeping with another girl, but had no proof.

"She was crying? When?" Kelly was like a little sister to him. He hated seeing her in pain.

"A little late there superstar. That was 10 years ago. Kelly probably doesn't remember you anyways. You weren't a good friend."

"Hold up Evan, why do you have to be so cold man. We're brothers. Why can't we just act like we did in the good old days when me and you were buddies?"  
>To Evan this sounded all so fake, here he was the Apex Predator of the WWE acting like a normal guy off the street not the psychomaniac in the ring punting people.<p>

"Maybe you should've thought of the outcomes from you're actions the day you took a step out the door. The day you changed everyone in our family's lives, BEFORE, you single handily cut the bonds that tied us together as brothers." And with that Evan opened the doors to his car placed his bags in and backed out of the parking space. Before he drove off he opened his car window to say one last word to his older brother, "I understand where Sam's coming from. To have a husband like you, I wouldn't blame her for cheating on you."

Evan drove off leaving Randy in shock. _Evan knew about the affair? How long has he known? Did he tell Alanna? _Randy was terrified, he didn't want his daughter to know that her mother was that kind of person nor could he imagine how badly Evan or Sam could've twisted the actual truth into this fabricated piece of bullcrap. One thing was completely clear to Randy from this point onwards, his objective for this visit wasn't just to visit his folks; Randy was going to make amends with Evan, Kelly, and a lot more people he probably didn't remember pissing off back in the day. Randy had to make things right, he didn't know how, but he was going to do it no matter how long it would take.

* * *

><p>My fingers are about to fall off. I understand this whole chapter was about Evan being an ass and Randy being bitched too constantly, I'm sorry if it sounds boring my imagination only goes so far at this hour. The next chapter I won't guarantee the length, but it'll be in the near future, tomorrow perhaps? I'm gonna have a lot of fun writing this and I hope you'll have fun reading it. Yes feel free to point out how cheesy whatever i am typing now is and how many cheesy things I put in the story. I'm gonna ave to introduce a crapload of characters. Hmmm, brainstorm time. Until then Review leave CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, I might be an Adv English student, but that just means I can read something and tell you what it means. Okay I'm rambling now, Bye. REVIEW DAMMIT THINK OF THE DYING HIGHSCHOOLER. (me)<p> 


	2. Reunion

**Here we are again. Except this time I'm in Anime Club. Yes I'm an anime freak. whatever. being a freshmen sucks ass all this talk about joining all these damn clubs, college life after college, dammit i have a Science Fair, an Islam test and an Algebra test to take all in one day the last thing I need is college talk. Anyways here's an update review? Anyone want to teach me mandarin ;-; **

* * *

><p>The drive back home was agonizing. Not only was his back sore, but Randy's emotions were a jumbled mess. He didn't know where to start. He was so confused about what he was going to do about Kelly. Oh Kelly. The clutzy but lovable girl that always greeted him in the school hallways on their way to class, the one that he would be up all night chatting with, the only person who ever got to see Randy shed even one tear. But where was she? Randy recalled having heard her say that she was thinking about going to college in Florida for her modelling career and to see her father again.<p>

Before he knew it he had reached his destination, _home._ Oh did he feel good to be back. The hotel rooms he was accustomed to but out of everywhere he had been he still wished he could be back here, back to his childhood playing grounds, back to where he made so much memories painful and happy alike. He stepped out of the rental car took his luggage out of the car and took his first step on the stairs. _10 years huh? Seems like just yesterday i was using these stairs to come back home and do stupid biology homework. _Randy chuckled at his sudden memory of how he used to loathe climbing these stairs, they meant that he either had homework to do or he had to go to school.

He was standing right in front of the door now, there were already keys inserted into the lock. _Hahaha oh Evan you never change do ya?_ Evan always had a habit of leaving his keys in the lock and since his car was parked in the garage Randy knew his little brother had to be here. He turned the door knob to a vacant living room. Evan nor his parents were anywhere to be found. _Where were they_ Randy thought as he dropped his bags and began his search.

"Evan? Mom? Dad? Anyone?" Randy's voice echoed loudly off the walls of this luxurious single. Every person's dream, living room with a High-def flatscreen, 3 sofas, luxurious carpet and a coffee table smack dab in the middle of it all. Everything in the kitchen was in order and the living room looked untouched.

When he went in the kitchen in hopes of finding his parents he found a note on the kitchen counter instead. Randy didn't noticeit was there until he the wind blew it on the floor. As he reached to pick it up he decided to read it. He could tell that his mother had written it because the handwriting was atrocious.

The note read:_ I won't be back until 8, me and your father are going out into town for dinner and a movie, make yourself at home Evan, Love Mom xoxoxo_

Randy couldn't help but let out a laugh. Both him and Evan were relatively spoiled byt heir mother when they were growing up. They got everything they wanted when they wanted. That is, if they kept up with their school work.

Seeing that Evan wasn't home and he had nothing to do Randy decided to go out on a little jog. He left his things in the guest room and left his mother a message saying that he was home so she wouldn't think Evan stole someone's stuff. Once Randy changed out of his jeans and jacket into babketball shorts (**yeah idk)** and a plain white t-shirt he headed out. Little did he know that he would face the encounter of his lifetime.

* * *

><p><em>Evan at the park <em>

It was a warm sunny afternoon, the birds were singing and the kids were playng on the playground. Evan was happy, things hadn't changed that much at all. It was still the same park that Kelly, Randy and he played at when they were little. Evan would usually be more reminiscent but due to a concussion he suffered while wrestling in the indie leagues some of his memories were vague and unclear. However, he always had this gut feeling that there was always someone else, someone else that he used to know, someone that helped him with his drug habit back in highschool, even though that stint was a short one. No matter how hard he thought Evan could never put a finger on who it was.

He sat down on a bench to relax for a bit. Ever since he had been on the road Evan was always tired and stressed. That's what led to his drug usage, which in turn caused his current suspension. He put his head in his hands. _How did things turn out like this?_ he thought. He didn't use to be like this. Maybe his lack of a push in the WWE was finally getting to him. He was always the guy getting squashed. Never did he ever have a chance to fight back.

While he was in deep thought a kickball rolled over and tapped his leg. Evan left his thoughts at bay as he picked up the ball. A girl, about 11 or so came over, she looked familiar to Evan. He had seen those blond locks and eyes from soemwhere before.

"I'm sorry for hitting you, I kicked the ball a little bit off target." The little girl gave a nervous laugh. Evan smiled, "It's alright. Aren't you supposed to be doing homework?"

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Touche." This girl was good. "I would be if I was suspended right now."

"Why are you suspended?"

Evan paused, he didn't know how to respond. "...Uh, let's just say I strayed off the right path."

"So basically you were taking so drug right?" _Damn, this girl is smarter than Randy_, Evan thought. "You should talk to my sister than, she helps people with addiction problems."

"Oh really, who's your sister then?"

"Stay here, I'm going to get her. BRB." the girl ran off and Evan was confused. He didn't think the girl would actually try to help a stranger out of the blue. He didn't know whether to walk away or stay. After all he didn't want to be considered a kidnapper.

It took about five minutes before he heard the girl yelling.

"OVER THERE! THATS THE MAN ON CRACK!" Evan facepalmed, _Way to get people's attention, _he thought.

"Evan?" A familiar voice sounded. He looked up to see a woman that looked like Kelly, but not quite. The blond locks were the same but she seemed younger. Evan suddenly realized. This was the girl from his past, the one who was always yelling at him to not do something stupid whenever he remembered his past.

"Evan it is you? How have you been? How long have you been back? You're on CRACK? i thought you were on the road." Evan was bombed with questions all of a sudden and his mouth couldn't respond with an answer to any of her questions. All he could say was,

"Uh...long time no see? TIffany?"

* * *

><p>Randy was taking his 10th lap around the block. He was trying to remember where everything was since he had left. St. Louis chaged big time compared to when he was a little boy. He was about to reach his doorstep when he was tackled by a golden retriever. The dog kept licking his face and Randy was trying to get him off before he realized that the last time he saw this dog was when he was 11. His parents had gotten him a golden retriever for his birthday.<p>

"Hey boy how you've been?" Randy was playing with the dog now.

"Where are you boy?" Randy tense up. He remembered that voice. Of course he did, but it couldn't be. He stood up and saw her. His best friend the one and only,

"KELLY!"

* * *

><p><strong>Not my best work but considering study is about to end in 5 seconds I'll finish here. I would have done this a lot better but when you have to do homework while typing this your creativity sucks. Review, add to favorites anything. Por favor. wait a second...CRAP I HAVE ALGEBRA NEXT. someone kill me. <strong>


	3. Cold Shoulders

**2 am, my mom is nagging, and making me webcam with my college doofus brother. woohoo highlight of my day. Shes too caring, he'll be 45 and she'll still want to call and oovoo him every single day. It gets really annoying. I sound like a jackass but if you were in my shoes you'd hate it too. Rambling, okay 3rd chapter cause I'm bored and my mom needs to calm herself. Review fav all that good ish.**

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>First of all, I'm not on crack, but thanks for making everyone think I am." Evan glared at apparently Tiffany's _14 year old_ sister. "Besides you're short for your age I thought you were 10 or something." The girl glared back,

"Hey, I'm not short, I'm 4'10 big deal, you're only 5'8. And your a wrestler too."

"What's that supposed to mean? And at least I'm taller than you."

"I can keep growing you can't so haha." Evan was revealing his childish side. He was having a completely foolish conversation with a "teenager" and he didn't care. Debating with this girl was the most fun he had in a while. Acting like a child helped him get away from his stress for the time being. That is, until Tiffany came back with her counseling stuff about why you shouldn't do drugs, how to stay away from it yadayadayada.

"Kaitlyn go play on the swings."

Kaitlyn groaned, "Aw, but I want to stay here and pick on Evan's height and stupidity more.

"HEY!" Evan was not short, unless you compared him to his taller older brother.

"_Now, _Kaitlyn." Tiffany was showing the same strict attitude she used on Evan when he ever refused to do his homework.

"Haha." Evan smirked at Kaitlyn, and in turn received a glare.

"Ugh fine, but this isn't over Evan. I'll be taller than you one day Evan. You'll be a midget compared to me. Muwahahahaha." Kaitlyn then skipped happily back to the swings. Tiffany took a seat next to Evan.

"It's been a while since we were last in this place wasn't it. About 10 years maybe?"

"Sounds about right." They hadn't seen each other in years. Talking to Tiffany felt so awkward now. He couldn't just pour his heart out with everything that was stressing him out or bothering him. Not like he used to at least.

"So how have you been all these years Evan?"

"Alright I guess. A few bruises here and there no big deal. You?"

"Good I guess." They sat together in silence for about a few minutes before Tiffany spoke again.

"It's been a while since we were last in this predicament, hasn't it." Evan froze. She was talking about the time when he was using heroin in highschool. He was frustrated with school and his parents were nagging at him all the time, so a friend hooked him up to some "stress relievers." No one knew about his drug addiction at all. Everyone just thought he was being an ass. But not TIffany. She saw right through his disguise back then and knew something was up. One day she had found him injecting it into his veins behind the school. In short, she wasn't exactly happy and in the end she helped him get off the drug. But that was a long time ago, things had changed, the situation had changed, they changed.

"It's not as bad as it sounds Tiff." That nicknamed sounded so weird coming off of Evan's tongue. The last time he had said it out loud was when she was trying to convince him to stay, but instead he hopped in his car, kept driving and never looked back.

"I'm surprised that you still know my name. After all, you two brothers are exactly the same. Both driving off and leaving your loved ones behind without saying a word. I tried to make you stay Evan, it was for your own good, to make sure you wouldn't get stressed and relapse. But you wouldn't listen. My words were like the wind flying past you."

"I'm sorry Tiffany."

"You shouldn't be saying sorry to me. Kelly was a lot more damaged after you left. First Randy, then you, god you brothers are so unreliable. 'Oh we want to pursue our dreams so we're gonna vanish and never comeback.' Kelly was going through enough at the moment, you were the rock beneath her after Randy left, but in the end, you broke right under her feet and left her to cry in a corner with only an 18 and 4 year old to look after her."

"How many times do I have to say it Tiff, I'm sorry I regret my decision, I know what I did was wrong. I'm asking for forgiveness even for Randy's actions."

"Oh, the superstar Evan Bourne is saying sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it Evan."

"You didn't sound so upset back then when I left or when Randy left. In fact you don't even sound so upset about it now. Did you even care that we left?"

"Evan what am I supposed to do? Break down right now in front of you and cry on your shoulder saying how much I missed you? How much I missed my best friend? All this time I've been working my ass off to help raise my sisters and pay off college debt. I'm not a crybaby Evan."

"You're making me sound like a douche, not your best friend."

"It's because you turned into one, the day you left and walked out of our lives. Ever since then your existence didn't matter to me."

"Ouch. That's kinda harsh. Even I still remembered you. Well, vaguely."

"So i was only a remnant of your past, a little piece of your past that you didn't care about and left at the back of your mind."

"You can't really blame me Tiff, it's not my fault this dude gave me a concussion when i was in the middle of doing my shooting star press." Tiffany sighed.

"You were always reckless Evan. Not every downed opponent is just gonna lie there and wait for you to fall on them."

"Do you even watch wrestling."

"It's a bunch of sweaty lunatics trying to kill each other. Of course I wouldn't watch it.

"you used to in High school."

"that was a foolish stage."

"It was just a foolish stage back then when you used to hang out with a person who's existence used to matter to you? Damn Tiff, you know how to wound a guy."

"I feel no sympathy for assholes like you."

"Your words are stabbing me liek swords. Come on Tiff, can't we go back to being buds like we used to? When we were like brother and sister? I don't know what I can do to fix this. Tell me Tiff, I'll do anything."

"Anything?"

"Name it."

"Then, how about you stay the fuck out of me and my sister's lives?" With this she got up and walked away from Evan. Not looking back. Just like when Evan and Randy disappeared, never turning back, until it was too late to mend the their broken friendships. But Evan was determined. He was going to make TIffany see that he hadn't changed and he was going to try to mend this bond, by all means necessary, even if it included involving a 14 year old pain in the ass.

* * *

><p><em>Back to Randy... <em>

"KELLY!"

The blond looked up, right into the gaze of the Viper. She stood their in shock, there he was, her best friend that she hadn't seen in years. The one who said he would always be there for here, the one who said he would always look out for her, the one who said he would never leave her if she needed his help. Yup, that same liar was standing right there a few feet away from her, smiling like he had just found gold. Randy jogged up to her looking like he wanted to give her a hug but before he could she put out a hand in front of here making Randy stop dead right in his tracks.

"Slow down cobra."

"Uh it's the Viper not cobra. But anyways how've you been Kelly? I missed you!"

"I'm sorry I didn't recall allowing you to say use my name." Yup, he hadn't changed at all, he was still that smiling jerk, who thought every girl was just waiting to fall into his arms. Jackass.

"But Kelly, it's me Randy! Randy Orton! Your best friend!"

"Oh i know who you are Mr. Orton, but I don't recall you being on the best friend status with me."

"Kells, don't you remember? We're childhood friends, since kindergarten, we used to talk everyday until-"

"Until you walked out of my life when I needed you and broke every fucking promise you made? When you left me rotting in a corner when I needed you the most to pursue 'your dreams'? You don' have the right to call me _Kells_ Mr. Orton."

"Come on Kelly, you always called me Randy and keith sometimes, why are we on the last name status, I used to call you Kells all the time."

"That was when we _were_ _friends_ remember." All of Kelly's rage was coming up to the surface and had reached it's boiling point. Randy had pissed her off to the maximum with what he did to her back then. Sure she had moved on from the incident and was living a happy normal life with her boyfriend Cody, but she still held a strong grudge. She wanted to make Randy pay and wanted him to taste what she felt back then when he left, _hurt and pain._

"Kelly aren't we still friends?"

"HahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" Kelly burst out laughing. "FRIENDS? THE BIG ALL MIGHTY VIPER, THE ONE WHO PUNTS PEOPLE IN THE HEAD WHEN HE'S MADE, THE BIGSHOT OF THE WWE IS CALLING ME, HIS BEST FRIEND? YOUR FUNNY MR. ORTON."

Randy was hurt and it was visible on his face. Kelly didn't used to be like this the Kelly he knew was kind and caring not this maniacal beast.

"Kells what happened to you?"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME? I MADE THE WRONG CHOICE BACK THEN BY BEFRIENDING YOU. I should've known. Growing up you had a knack for hurting people's feelings, you told me you didn't understand others' feelings. BUT YOU SHOULD'VE UNDERSTOOD MINES YOU AS. I WAS CRYING BEGGING YOU T STAY AND HELP ME THROUGH THE HELL I WAS GOING THROUGH BUT YOU SHUNNED ME OFF AND KEPT DRIVING."

"Kells I made a mistake and I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to get hurt from it."

"A little too late aren't we Orton, 10 years late. I don't need you in my life anymore. I have a boyfriend now Orton, one that loves me and cherishes me. He actually listens to me and helps me through my pain unlike a certain best friend i know."

"Kells don;t do this I'm ready to make up for my mistakes."

"Too late, you made your choice back then, so why don't you just go back to where you flew from and continue your life as a psychotic snake lurking in the ring."

"Uh, well I'll be here for a while, I got injured so-"

"HAHAHAHAHA THE VIPER GOT INJURED? IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE? I THOUGHT YOU FELT NO PAIN YOU NO CONSCIENCE SNAKE."

"Kel-"

"SHUT UP AND DO ME A FAVOR BY STAYING OUT OF MY LIFE. It took me a long time to move on with my life Orton, and I'm not about to let you just waltz back in only to ruin it and put me back in hell. By the way your parents asked me if I could take care of _ your dog_ for the day and being as kind as I am to _nice_I kindly accepted. But since your ass is back here's your dog back."

Kelly thrusted the leash at him and left stomping on the pavement. Randy knew better than to bother Kelly when she was pissed so he decided to let her cool down for a while. _Kelly has a boyfriend? Interesting. _Randy thought considering she wasn't good with boys. His dog whimpered at his feet suddenly sad about something.

"Don't worry boy, she'll come around." Randy patted the dog on the head. He had his work cut out for him if he was going to mend this relationship, but first he was going to need to mend another one first. Only then would he have enough strength and wisdom to tackle this one. He was going to have to face the wrath of a 5'8 Air Bourne, relative that would probably end up in a wrestling brawl in the backyard.

* * *

><p><strong>Random cutoff derp, god its 2:30 already? Gosh my pinky feels like its about to fall off cuz when I type it just hangs there like "whatever bro." SO anyways, this chapter was mainly just a lot of bitchiness, kinda like the bitching I'm going through right now. I was going to make this chapter happy but eh, all these sad chinese soaps are getting to me, you gotta add some tension to make something interestante. Well the usual, review, fav what you teenagers these days do. Wait I'm one of em... hmmm awkward...I'm just gonna go to bed now. Derp, <strong>


	4. Friendly Chat

**Why is it so goddamn cold in New England? God I just found out through a test that all my future career possibilites revolves around engineering. I've narrowed it down to Electrical and Mechanical Engineer but that requires. so. much. math. and. science. The two subj I hate. Well i hate history but thats not the point. *sigh* life sucks. I'll just vent out another time to my girly best guy friend. Anyways, chapter cuatro, si, 4 for if you spanish, chinese or whatever. These annoying bitches in study...**

* * *

><p>Evan trudged home. It had started to drizzle lightly and he was "trying" to get home quickly. As he was about to cross the street, a familiar car came pulling up next to him. The car window rolled down and Evan immediately recognized the face.<p>

"Need a ride home?"

"What do you want Randy?"

"Well, during my jog I saw Kelly again."

"Really, how is she?"

"Pretty alive and well considering she bitched me out and hurt my feelings."

"Gasp you have feelings?"

"Very funny Evan."

"Wait if you just went for a jog, how did you get back home in time to get your car?"

"I saw her in front of out house. I was thinking of going to the gym to release my stress."

"Aren't you injured? You shouldn't be doing a lot of physical activity."

"Aw is little Evan worried for his big bro?"

"I don't want mom crying to me when you hurt your back even more and you can't walk. Second, I'm not little. I already had a 4'10 14 year old girl at the park insult me for my height, I don't need you doing that to me."

"Damn, uh this might sound straightforward but why were you talking to little girls twice your junior at the park Evan? Where _children_ play and you could be suspected of being a pedophile?"

"Unlike you I'm not a creep, I needed a walk to clear my head and her kickball rolled near me and she interogated me until she found out about my drug problem. And proceeded to announce it. to everyone at the park."

"Hahaha being picked on by a munchking Evan?"

"She had a pretty fierce attitude. If she were taller she would be like a Kelly crossing the red sea. **(LOL i had to make that reference thats what happens when your history class spends 1 month on Moses, the Hebrews, and when my friend tells me about her womanlyness) **

"Damn, I don't blame you for being hurt from that encounter. I know we've been talking for a while, but do you want a ride? It is raining after all and you're kinda getting soaked."

"No thanks, I don't want a ride from an asshole like you."

"Come on bro, I already got hurt by kelly, are you seriously gonna decline my invitation?"

"You aren't my brother."

"Evan-"

"Fine." Evan hopped into the shotgun seat as Randy drove off to the gym. They continued their chat in the car on the way there.

"Do you even know the name of this mysterious girl who bullied you?"

"Her name's Kaitlyn. I seriously thought she was ten when I saw her, not 14."

"Reminds of kelly and tiffany when we were little. Hahaha remember when we were towering over them when we were in middle school."

"Speaking of Tiffany, I saw her at the park too." Randy almost missed the red light. He braked hard and they both suffered a sharp pain in their shoulder.

"You saw Tiffany today?"

"uh yeah why is that so shocking?"

"What she say?"

"She was making me feel guilty by talking about how she and her sisters suffered to raise themselves after their mom and dad died in highschool and after we left."

"Dammit."

"She also said and I quote "how about you stay the fuck out of my life" or something along those lines."

"Man those words must've hit you hard. You guys were pretty close."

"Well that's all over now. Apparently my existence doesn't matter to her anymore."

"Are you actually going to stay out of her life."

"Eh I'm not really su- of course I'm gonna stay in her life you doofus."

"But didn't she just give you the hand and go 'Stop! this is a no pedo zone!'"

"OHKAY I was not a pedo! The girl started talking to me. She's Tiffany and Kelly's little sister too." Randy almost spit out the water he was drinking.

"Urghfwqui WHAT!"

"She's their little sister."

"THEY HAVE A LITTLE SISTER? SINCE WHEN?"

"Since we started highschool dumbass."

"How come I didn't know?"

"You knew you probably just forgot. She was 4 when we left so we don't remember her and she doesn't remember us. But i can tell ya the resemblence is unbelievable both physcially and personality wise."

"She has the girls' fiery spirit I can tell. Bitching a full grown man out like that. Maybe we can use her to help us mend our broken bonds with Kelly and Tiffany."

"Don't sound so familiar with me Mr. Orton. I dislike you with a great passion remember."

"Why do you people keep using the last name. I have a first name you know."

"I thought you were to famous to use your first name. After all you win a championship every other week."

"Evan it's not my fault, you should be getting a push too. Your talented enough."

"Don't be so nice to me. We are merely co-workers that are carpooling and sharing a living space."

"Ouch, way to hurt my feelings."

"it's my job." They finally reached the gym and Evan got out and slammed Randy's car door shut. Randy got out of the car in a hurry locked it, and caught up to his brother.

"Come on Evan, stop acting like this. We're brothers remember? What will it take for me to fix this bond?" Evan just kept on walking ignoring his brother.

"OKAY HOW ABOUT THIS? WE HAVE A WRESTLING MATCH." That caught Evan's attention.

"No phony WWE storyline crap, a real match. If I win we're brothers again and you need to talk to me. You also have to help me deal with Kells. If you win i'll stay out of your life forever and let you punch me a few times." Evan just stood their, trying to think about what to do. Sure the offer sounded tempting, but he didn't want to draw unneeded attention.

"Your on."

* * *

><p>Kaitlyn charged into the living room after Tiffany opened the front door for them. They were both soaked from walking in the rain without an umbrella.<p>

"That was so fun!"

"Kaitlyn go dry yourself off."

"Okay!" Kaitlyn skipped happily to the bathroom as Kelly came out of her bedroom and into the living room.

"So guess who I saw today?"

"Is this person gonna be as horrible as the one I saw?"

"Well, you know how I was walking the Orton's dog?"

"Yeah."

"I saw Randy and he tried to hug me but instead I bitched him out." Tiffany choked on her water.

"-coughcough- WHAT? FIRST EVAN NOW RANDY?"

"What about Evan?"

"Me and KAitlyn saw Evan at the park today."

"Oh really, how is that jackass?"

"He's back on drugs again, crack more specifically according to kaitlyn."

"I thought he got drugs out of his system already. Weren't you helping him?"

"I was, in highschool. Kells in case you didn't notice its been 10 years no guarantee he wouldn't relapse."

"Evan doesn't seem like that kind of guy. Maybe because he hasn't been getting a push in the WWE."

"You actually watch that."

"Obviously its priceless seeing Evan and Randy get hurt once in a while."

"Someone hasn't forgotten."

"You haven't either. You keep telling everyone u tried to get Evan to stay for my benefit and to make sure he wouldn't relapse. But I can see through that mask TIff, you were more distraught that we were. You just sealed away those emotions thats all."

"You have no proof."

"i don't need to prove anything, you and I both know how crushed you actually were. i mean after all Evan was your bestfriend."

"Whatever, I still hate him and his egotistical brother. So you got plans with Cody tonight?" TIffany winked at Kelly. Kelyl smiled.

"Yeah, he's gonna take me out to this fancy restaurant."

"Have fun."

"Why don't you find yourself a boyfriend Tiff? Aren't you lonely?"

"Nah I'm good Kells."

"Oh come on Tiff, the last one you had was in highschool."

"I dont care I'm perfectly fine by myself."

"More likely your just more guarded because he cheated on you."

"He was a douche anyways."

"Yeah but you werent man enough to say it were you? Evan went and punched him in the face for you. Hahaha I still remember how he broke the kids arm and the look on his face when he was sitting outside the principal's office being scolded. priceless."

"That was all int he past."

"Ahuh, well I'm gonna go out, I'll be back at 8."

"Okay, bye."

"Oh yeah, and if Mr. Orton comes swinging by tell him to go fuck himself."

"Hahaha will do."

* * *

><p><strong>No me gust English class. No me gusta Science fair. No me gusta me life. <strong>


	5. Change of Heart

_At the gym_

The ring was about the same size that used in the WWE. Big enough for these two brothers to clash in. It was a ring in the back so no one even knew they were there. They had connections with the gym owner so they got themselves a private room. Evan was getting ready on the complete toehr side of the ring as Randy. Sure it had only been a few days since he wrestled but he couldn't help but feel a bit rusty. Randy was at a disadvantage seeing that his back was still a little sore and he hadn't wrestled in weeks. He'd taken on bigger guys than Evan but half the time they were a lot slower than the Viper. Evan was pretty agile so he had to watch out, especially for those kicks.

They both stepped into the ring, climbed slowly up those steel steps. They got to the middle of the ring and shook hands, both trying to overpower the over with their firm grips.

Chris, the owner of the gym started the match and rung the bell. He was also their to make sure they wouldn't kill each other.

After the bell rung they both just started to circle each other, trying to calculate what the others next move was. They started out with a front grapple, Randy got the upper hand and put Evan in a side headlock. Evan countered with a few elbows to his stomach to get him to release him. He gave Randy a running hurricarana after rebounding off the ropes then he did a lionsault while Randy was down. Randy was feeling the side effects of his injury all ready. His chest and back were in pain due to Evan's hurricarana and lionsault.

Evan was already climbing the corner to try his shooting star press but when he went to hit it Randy slithered away. Fortunately for Evan he landed on his feet and when Randy went for the RKO he pushed him away. it went back in forth for a while like this. Randy and Evan both got the upper hand at some point in the match but right now they were both on the floor trying to get up. They were both hurting by now and struggling to continue. Unbeknownst to them someone they knew was watching them, someone who they knew far too well.

* * *

><p><em>In another part of the gym<em>

Tiffany was looking for Chris. He had told her to meet him in here at 7 but he wasnt in his office. His assistant told her to look for him in the back room 309. She was standing right in front of the door and as she turned the knob she heard someone yell.

"Why won't you stay down?"

TIffany slowly opened the door a little and through the crack she could see Randy and Evan in the ring, lying down while Evan was clutching the ropes trying to get up.

"Because, no matter what, I need to fix me and kells' relationship, and I'm gonna need your help with that."

"Just stay out of her life why don't you? And mines. They don't want you here!"

"Tiffany doesn't want you to bother her either why don't you leave then?"

"Cause I can't lose her a second time!" Evan went and charged to Randy's corner only for his knees to connect with the turnbuckle and he fell backwards. Randy rolled away just in time.

Tiffany just stood their and didn't know what to do. When they both left they seemed to not care at all about the people they cared about. Like they were just disposables. She couldn't believe they actually gave a crap about them.

"Evan, I know we've had some arguements and disagreements, but why can't we just go back to the way things were?"

"Because you caused Tiffany and Kelly so much pain, I can never forgive that." While Evan was distracted Randy snuck up and gave him a clothesline.

"You did the exact same thing Evan. Don't deny it." Evan got up and gave Randy a spinning kick to the head. Tiffany knew what was gonna come next. She used to go training with him and saw him practice this many times. No one ever got up from it. Just as TIffany suspected, Evan climbed up the turnbuckle and was getting ready to unleash Air bourne on his brother. He jumped, completing his shotoing star press and landed on Randy. He went for the pin. 1...2...thre-. Randy got his shoulder up just in time.

"How did y- No one ever gets up when I do the shooting star press! How did you, you couldn't get from it when we were younger either!"

"I already told you Evan, Kelly is important to me, no matter what if its for our friendship I will fight till the end."

Evan went on the outside part of the ring. He got refocused and climbed the ropes. Randy snuck up and punched him in the stomach, _Oh shit,_ Tiffany thought as she knew Randy was gonna deliver his skull crushing DDT. The look in Randy's eyes changed. Slowly, he was becoming the Viper. The heartless cold blooded snake that didn't care if he hurt Evan or not, he was in his own world now. Without another moments hesitation he dropped Evan with the DDT. Evan didn't move.

Tiffany was getting worried, Randy was going psycho and pounding the ring. He was getting ready to RKO Evan. Evan was moving now and slowly he stood up. When he turned around Randy went for the jump but he pushed him away. Randy went for a clothesline but missed and instead his face connected with Evan's foot. Now Evan went back to the corner and was about the go for the shootingstar press one more time. He jumped and right when he was about the hit it, Randy got up and RKO'ed him midair. Randy could've went for the pin right then and there, but no. The voices in his head told him otherwise. He crawled back to the opposite corner and waited anxiously for Evan to get back up so he could punt him.

At this point Chris was trying to convince Randy to stop, he was about to climb into the ring but before he could make it Randy charged. Evan was slowly getting up, he was on his hands and knees. Randy was about to punt Evan right in the face until,

"STOP RANDY!" Randy snapped out of his Viper trance and just missed Evan's head. He caught himself at the corner and was still trying to figure out what got into him. Tiffany covered her mouth immediately and shut the door. She ran out of the gym and into her car before they could find her. She didn't even know what had gotten into her. Didn't she want the brothers to hurt each other as much as they could? She hated them both after all...right? Tiffany didn't even know what to think anymore. She just sat their in her car thinking about what she just did as she drove off.

Evan was dazed and trying to come back to reality while Randy was in sitting in the corner. He couldn't believe he almost punted his brother in the head.

"Thats enough you two! Better stop this before you kill each other."

"I got it Chris, me and Evan will be leaving now, thanks for letting us borrow your ring."

Randy slid out of the ring and pulled Evan along with him. After they went into the locker room, took a shower and changed Chris told them to lock the door when they left and went off to do whatever Chris Masters does.

Randy and Evan just sat there on opposite corners of the ring again. Silent, so still that you could hear a pin drop. Both of them were in their little world. Evan though still had no idea that Randy was about to punt him in the head or that Tiffany stopped him from doing so. He didn't even hear her. Randy was trying to think about what made him snap and who in the world did that voice belong to. He was damn sure he knew it. Silence, they just sat there like that for five minutes before Randy finally got up and walked to Evan's corner.

"Looks like i won the match."

"It seems so." Evan didn't raise his head to meet Randy's eyes. He just sat there. Still and motionless.

"You know what that means?"

"What?"

"It means you need to keep your end of the bargain...brother."

Randy held his hand out to Evan. Evan finally raised his head and saw the hand Randy was lending to him. He was still unsure whether he should take it or not. Randy was the one who caused Tiffany and Kelly so much pain over the years. He was the reason why he didn't get a push in the WWE. He was the reason Evan's talents were being overshadowed by this monstrous viper. He was the reason why their mom and dad were mad and depressed for weeks. He was the reason why Evan's life came crashing down. He hated Randy, I mean he should after all that...right?

"Come on Ev, don't leave your big bro hanging."

Evan was indecisive. Sure he wanted to fix his relationship with Tiff and Kelly but was entrusting Randy and recognizing him as his brother again really going to help his cause? The thinking started to hurt Evan's brain. This is why he started doing drugs in the first place, pressure and stress. Finally, he made up his mind that would change his life for the better.

Their hands made a loud smacking echo as they connected into a firm grip.

"I don't know about you, but I keep my promises, _brother_."


	6. Conflicted

**I honestly have no life. All February break I've been lounging around the house sleeping. Well i sorta deserve it for pulling all-nighters all last week for projects and essays. Bleh, I feel accomplished. More and more people keep adding this story to their favorites and alerts, that's awesome thanks. But it would be nice if you guys reviewed once in a while. ;~; JohnCenaRkoFanForever KellyKellyV3 and xTheCountryGirl for reviewing means a lot. On another note I'm seeing The Vow this weekend with my friends. These movies either have no affect on me cause I lack emotions or I burst out laughing like I did in Breaking Dawn. You gotta admit him breaking the bed was hilarious. **

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"Sooooo... got any idea on how to do this?"

Evan and Randy were in the car driving home, it was about 8 o'clock right when their parents were supposed to be home. The wrestling match took a little longer than expected.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"What I mean Randall is do you have any idea as to how you are gonna even approach Kelly? I mean, she does despise _us. "_

"Crap I forgot she hates us both. Hmm, I could really use your expertise Evan."

"So before this match up you had no clue as to how you were going to save the last remainder of your relationship with Kelly?"

"Yeah pretty much."

Evan facepalmed.

"Seriously Randall what are we gonna do with you?"

"You sound like mom right now."

"Well, if you thought things through for a change."

"I do think things through-"

"Red light."

Randy pushed on the brake as he stopped just in time. Unfortunately his shoulder was again in pain from the sudden stop. Evan however already prepared himself for the stop and wasn't hurt at all. He knew Randy had a habit of stepping on the brake pedal suddenly for red lights.

"Smooth."

"Shut. Up."

* * *

><p><em>Back with Tiffany and Kelly and that midget<em>

Tiffany opened the front door frantically. It had started to pour outside and she was drenched. Kaitlyn was in her room talking to her best friend AJ when she heard the door open. She quickly ran outside to see Tiffany sitting at the kitchen counter with her head in her hands.

"Hey Tiff, uh do you need a towel or something?"

"That would be great thanks Kaitlyn."

"No problem."

Kaitlyn skipped merrily into the bathroom to get her sister her towel as Tiffany still sat their pondering about what happened at the gym. She used to like wrestling during highschool, quite a lot actually. She even helped the brothers train when they were younger. But after Evan and Randy were injured in a match she never payed it anymore attention. She disapproved of it trying to talk the brothers out of a career in it for months leading up to their sudden disappearances. Could that have triggered what happened at the gym?

Kaitlyn came back and gave her sister the towel and a change of clothes.

"Maybe you should take a shower sis."

"I'll look into that. Is your sister home?"

"No, she called and said her and Cody were gonna be late because they were in traffic."

"Okay, go back to your room now, I'll make dinner as soon as I take my shower and dry off okay kiddo."

"Alright Tiff, but just saying I'm not a kid anymore. Even Evan said so, he said I'm very mature for my age."

"Can you please not mention him Kaitlyn?"

"Why? Is it because you think he's a pedophile? You've talked to him though so I'm sure he isn't that pedophillic I mean sure he hangs around at the park suspiciously but thats about it. Besides, he seems familiar to me for some reason."

"Kaitlyn please."

"Okay Tiff, well I'll be in my room if you need me." Kaitlyn sensed the displeased tone in her sister's voice and decided to leave the issue as it was. She ran back in her room to continue her girl talk with AJ.

Tiffany got in the shower as Kelly opened the front door.

"I'll see you later Cody," she kissed him on the lips, "Love you."

"Love you too, babe."

The front door closed behind her as she noticed Tiffany's car keys on the kitchen counter and both hers and Kaitlyn's shoes on the shoe rack, but neither of them were in sight.

"Kaitlyn! Tiffany!"

A combination of muffled "I'm in the shower," and "I'm talking to AJ." echoed in the house.

"Alright, I'm making dinner then!"

"Okay!" they both screamed as Kelly took her high heels off in place for comfy slippers. Her date with Cody was amazing besides you know the 600 gallons of rain that drenched them. Cody took them to a romantic Italian restaurant and all that good stuff.

* * *

><p><em>An hour later (darn Kelly you slow cook)<em>

Kaitlyn set the table as Kelly finished up cooking dinner. Tiffany had finished her shower long ago but was so exhausted she fell asleep. When Kaitlyn went to wake her up she almost fell off the couch.

"What's for dinner?"

"Something edible."

"Wow, what a divine treat, you've produced a masterpiece Ms. Blank."

"Ease up on the sarcasm Tiffany."

They all sat down to eat. In the middle of it Kelly randomly blurted out,

"Well since my date went well, I'm interested in knowing how the rest of your days went ladies."

"Well, I got home from the park and meeting this short guy named Evan, he's like 5'8. Then we talked and I learned he was on crack so I told him about how Tiffany could help him so I hope he get better."

"Anything else?"

"I got home and chit-chatted with AJ."

"For 3 hours."

"Hey, in my defense Tiff, this guy named Justin at our school is hot."

"That's enough Kaitlyn, we don't need you getting into boys this early yet, not until high school."

"Doesn't mean I can't pick my dream guy yet."

"Uh okay, so Tiff how'd your day go?"

Tiffany froze. Should she tell Kelly about what happened at the gym?

"Uh you know the usual, doing errands, discussing some things with Chris, talking to drug addicted pedophiles in the park what else is new?"

"Hmm, alright then let's eat."

After dinner Kaitlyn ran back into her room to skype chat with a few other friends while Kelly and Tiffany were washing the dishes. Kelly just knew that Tiffany was hiding something.

"So Tiff, what happened at the gym?"

Tiffany almost dropped her plate.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, what happened at Masters' Gym, Tiff?"

"Nothing just another meeting with Chris."

"Hmm, something tells me you're hiding something from me. But what could it be?"

"I really don't want to talk about it Kells."

"Come on Tiff spill it, spill it, don't tell me you like that douche Masters."

"Hell no."

"Then what's up?"

They stood in silence for a few seconds.

"I saw Randy and Evan."

"At the gym?"

"No in Newfoundland. Yes Kelly at the gym."

"Why were they there?"

"I'm guessing for a wrestling match since I found them in the ring kicking the crap out of each other."

"Oooh must've been fun to watch."

"Actually no it was kinda sad. Throughout the whole match they were yelling at each other for making bad decisions."

"What bad decisions?"

"Like abandoning us here, and leaving you when you needed help."

Kelly tensed up a bit.

"They said those things?"

"Yeah and I didn't know what to think at the time. All i knew was if Evan lost he would have to help Randy mend your friendship with him. That's why Randy got up and continued on through a back injury and went crazy and almost punted Evan in the skull."

Kelly froze. Whyw ould Randy go that far for a friendship that had no hope for revival?

"So what happened is Evan okay?"

"No, because...I screamed at Randy to stop."

"What?"

"I screamed at Randy and told him to snap out of his trance it worked and he missed but I just ran out of there after that."

"Why did you do that? I thought you hated them."

"I do, well at least I think I did."

"Did? TIffany remember the pain they made us suffer, unlike you I'm not willing to forgive then that easily. I'm not nearly as forgiving as you are."

"That's why I'm the therapist and you're the fitness trainer."

"Damn right."

They finished washing the dishes and drying them. Right when they were about to call it a night Kelly turned around and said,

"Don't forget what they did to us back then Tiff. They were the reason why you and I were in a depression for months. If it wasn't for Cody, we wouldn't be where we are today."

"I got it Kells."

"Alright then, good night."

"Good night."

As Kelly ran upstairs to her room, Tiffany leaned against the counter. Kelly was right, the brothers were the reason why they were depressed and on medication for months. But Tiffany didn't know if they were beyond the point of forgiveness. She didn't know what to think anymore. All she knew was Evan and Randy left them 10 years ago, but now they were back and trying to mend these broken ties. Should she forgive them and let them waltz back into her life leaving it open for more heartbreak. Tiffany was getting a headache. She just didn't know the answer to anything anymore, she was at her breaking point.

* * *

><p><strong>Just finished watching Smackdown, and that double pin was quite funny in my opinion. But anyways I know this chapter is short, but fuahfuwehg I'm losing my focus. My parents need to stop fighting. It's over stupid things and my dad needs to calm his shit. He dares to even call the TV loud. Anyways, update soon, favs, alerts, reviews, Much appreciated, Gracias. The hell I don't even take spanish. <strong>


	7. Backstabbed

**I have 15 minutes in study left to study for my mandarin quiz, instead I'm typing this, meh. i got a 78 on my English Explication :( stupid poetry. Thanks for reviewing people who reviewed means a lot. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tiffany's Office<strong>_

**"**Ms. Blank, you're 12 o'clock appointment is here."

"Send them in."

Tiffany was working just the usual, councelling people and making sure they didn't commit suicide, yup just another day. She was so tired that she almost didn't notice her patient open the door.

"Hello, nice to meet you I'- Randy?"

Randy stood in front of her smiling.

"What up Tiff?"

"Go to hell."

"Oh. Ouch."

"What are you doing here ?"

"Well, obviously I need some councelling Ms. Blank."

"Don't waste my time."

"Don't worry I ain't gonna, I'm just here asking for advice."

"Advice on what mr. Orton?'

"uh, it's Randy remember?"

"State your business Mr. Orton."

"Well, Okay then, anyways me and my brother as you may know Mr. Bourne, got into a fight yesterday.

Tiffany froze as she remembered what happened yesterday, she saw them wrestling and stopped Evan from getting a concussion. She didn't know that Randy saw her.

"And why would I care or know about that Mr. Orton?"

"Well, I just thought you might because you know Evan and me being your best buds and all."

"We are not familiar each other Mr. Orton."

"Gosh, Evan wasn't kidding when he said he got a tough rashing from you. Feistyness hasn't faded in you i can tell."

"In all honesty Mr. Orton, even if you are my patient I could care less about you or Mr. Bourne."

"Really? Cause in all honesty, I believe you were there at the wrestling match watching us the whole time secretly, after all I do recall hearing your voice when i snapped out of my viperlike trance."

_Crap Randy found out I was there, _Tiffany was trying to keep up here cold front against the brothers. She couldn't let them believe that she actually was glad they were home. After all she was still mad at them.

"Looks like someone still cares about Mr. Bourne and me surely."

"I don't know about you but I was at home with my sisters, not at some stupid lughead wrestling match with you idiots. Why are you even here bothering me?"

"Hmmm, well..." Randy's mind trailed back to teh conversation with Evan in the car.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"We better hope there aren't anymore red lights, if you're gonna keep driving like that. You'd think the WWE would improve your driving skills due to all the driving we do Randall."

"Shut up, I usually take a bus."

"Aha, so here's the thing, I'll make you a deal."

"Oh another one, like there isn't enough on our plates."

"Listen, if you help me with Tiffany, I'll guarantee I'll help you win over Kelly, she'll see how awesome of a friend you are."

"You're kinda better at this than I am."

"So?"

"So, what makes you think i can do anything about you and Tiffany?"

"Because I can't go within five feet of her without the word, "rapist" being screeched out loud so I guess she won't kill you cause she didn't rash on you at the park."

"Uh I guess I can help you but what do you want me to do?"

"TIffany's a therapist so you should pretend you're a patient and go try to convince her I'm that awesome dude she knew in highschool."

"Why can't you do that?"

"Because Tiffany hates me, and I kinda tried but apparently if a Mr. Bourne calls and asks for Tiffany her assistant isn't allowed to schedule an appointment for me, so I guess it's up to you Senor Orton."

"ugh, you better help me with Kelly."

"Don't worry Keith, I gotchu. By the way,"

"WHAT NOW?"

"Red light."

Randy stepped hard on the break again causing another shoulder injury for him.

"Fuck,"

"Yeah, this is why we keep our eyes on the road."

"And this is why you should sit in the back seat."

* * *

><p>"Well Mr. Orton?"<p>

Randy snapped out of his trance. Tiffany stood in front of him obviously aggravated.

"I just uh, need your...help?"

"With what?"

"My isn't go so great as of late."

"So why do I care?"

"You care because I'm your patient and you have to stay here and listen to me for the next hour or so Ms. Blank."

"Ugh, fine, what is it you want to discuss today Mr. Orton?"

"Well, first off I have a back injury from wrestling with Wade Barrett."

"Who might that be?"

"An english bare knuckle brawler that works in the WWE with me? I thought you watched wrestling?"

"No I don't it's childlike."

"Uh okay. So anyways me and my brother, oh Evan, haven't been getting along because of what i did 10 years ago."

"What happened ten years ago?"

"Really Tiff?"

"Yes, this is the first tiem treating you i must know everything."

Randy sighed, "Ten years ago, I left St. Louis to follow my dream of being a wrestler, without caring about who I would hurt and what I would be leaving behind. At first i didn't regret hearing my brother say that he hated me and having my best friends hate me as long as I was following my dream."

"Hmmm sounds pretty cold Mr. Orton." Tiffany gave him a glare almost. Randy was barely able to drink his water, Tiffany was scary when she wanted to be.

"Yeah, I realized that about a few years too late. But continuing on it took me a while to finally realize that, probably 10 years, that I missed my family, my friends, my brother, I missed everything that was right here back home where i belong. The fame had gottento me."

"You don't say."

"Anyways, i fianlyl realized I had to come back here to patch things up. Evan was coming back too because he had been suspended for failing the Wellness test."

"Who's Evan?"

"Oh come on."

"Who is this mysterious Evan?" Randy couldn't help but get a little frustrated, Tiffany acting like she didn't remember them was a agonizing defensive front she put up.

"He's my little brother. He and I used to be best friends, but after I left Evan was the one who cut family ties with me. He even changed his last name. He said to my face that he hated me when i saw him wrestling for the WWE. I thought he became an accountant like mom wanted but apparently he's more like his big brother."

"Sadly."

"You know how to boost someone's confidence."

"That's my job."

"Okay that's enought Tiff, I'm tired of this game you and kells are playing with me. Me and Evan, we are very sorry for what we did back then. We would take it all back if it were possible."

"Oh really now? Is the Viper actually that willing to save our friendship that he'll throw away his career? I'm pretty sure mr. Air Bourne wouldn't."

"You clearly have been asleep during the years you and Evan were best friends. You and I both know him Tiff, that kid is determined and won't stop until he gets what he wants."

"And what is that? A long term main eventing deal with the WWE?"

"NO! He wants your friendship back!"

"Why would he? he threw it away 10 years ago, my words didn't matter to him back then and I don't think they do now!"

"They mean eveyrthing to him Tiffany! You're his best friend, your opinion matters most to him!"

"Then why didn't he stay back then when i was begging him to stay?"

"Because both me and evan were naive and stupid back then okay! We regret everything. Evan's a mess without you. To make matters worse he relapsed into drugs too that I'm pretty sure you're aware of and I'm god damn sure you know what i was about to do to him yesterday in the ring if you had not stopped me. You know you still care about him."

"I'm sorry I didn't want him dead and have your parents crying to about how their long gone sons come back only to kill each other! What I did was a sign of respect and the humanity left in me that you two didn't shatter when you left. Kelly was depressed for months after you left her to rot. I can never forgive you for that."

"Fine, you don't need to forgive me for what I did to Kells, I'll convince her myself to forgive me, but at least acceped Evan's attempt to make amends tiffany for the love of god!"

"WHY SHOULD I?"

"WHY ARE YOU BEING SO STUBBORN ABOUT THIS?"

"Because first of all Orton, you have no idea what we went through, you two asking for forgiveness is like shooting someone purposely and going 'I'm sorry forgive me' after you killed them!My life right now is fine and the last thing I need is either of you in it!"

"Trust me! Evan wanted to come back to beg for your forgiveness a lot earlier in life, but he got a concussion and could barely remember anything about his past! He even forgot bout Kelly! But you, no you were still stuck in his mind, he still remembered you if vaguely, you were so important to him that you stayed in his mind, he never forgot about you!"

"I don't care Orton, I don't want apologies from you, Evan, or anyone, I'm perfectly fine with the life I have right now."

"What is it going to take for you to forgive us Tiff? I just want to go back to the way things were."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Fine I'll tell you, STAY THE FUCK OUT OF MY LIFE. THEN WE COULD GO BACK TO THE WAY THINGS WERE BEFORE YOU CAME BACK. Save me from the emotional heartbreak I had to go through when Evan left. The Tiffany you knew back then died the day he left. I haven't been happy for a long ass time and if you tell Evan to go away then I'll finally be happy."

"If that's what it takes for you to be happy, then I'll leave you alone but first can we go to the hospital?"

Randy and Tiffany both looked to see who it was. In the doorway stood Evan with the waiting room a mess, Kaitlyn crying in the corner and Evan with a knife in his back.

"Because I kinda need to see a medical doctor about this." Evan's legs gave away, he fell and Randy caught him in time.

"Evan! EVAN ARE YOU OKAY! CALL 911!"

Tiffany ran outside into the waiting room to check on Kaitlyn

"Are you alright Kaitlyn what happened?"

"You told me to wait here so i did, and I saw Evan come him. He t-t-told me h-h-he was waitng for his brother so we started talking. T-t-then a man walked in with a knife looking for you. H-h-he said he was the husband of the p-p-patient that you told to divorce her abusive husband. I said i was your sister and he lunged at me. E-e-evan saw the knife and tried to fight him off, he d-d-did but he took a knife in the stomach for me."

Kaitlyn was crying now so Tiffany hugged her, feeling both relieved and in a panic. Evan was now dying in her waiting room and the paramedics still hadn't arrived yet. She couldn't imagine how it would be to lose Evan twice.

"EVAN STAY WITH ME!" Randy was freaking out, the blood kept pouring out and he was trying to stop it by adding pressure to the wound.

"I'll be alright Randy really," Evan's voice was weak from blood loss, "I'm just a little tired that's all."

"NO YOU CAN'T GO TO SLEEP. STAY AWAKE."

"I have to grant Tiffany's wish right? To stay out of her life? Tell her don't worry, I'm doing just that in a few minutes."

"NO EVAN! COME ON!"

Tiffany heard Randy screaming and came in with Kaitlyn to hear Evan say those haunting words. The paramedics got here and carried Evan out while trying to stop the bleeding. Randy told Tiffany and Kaitlyn to get in the ambulance and wait for him at the hospital. Randy hopped in his car and called his parents and left a message.

* * *

><p><em>At the hospital<em>

The doctors were trying to stop the bleeding, blood was everywhere now. Tiffany adn kaitlyn sat in the waiting room.

"Will Evan be alright?"

"I don't know yet Kaitlyn."

"He needs to live, I haven't said thank you yet and you guys haven't made amends yet."

Just then Tiffany heard the doctor scream,

"THE PATIENT IS DYING WE NEED TO SHOCK HIM, CLEAR."

Tiffanys heart sunk, Evan, a completely innocent person in this case was dying because she convinced her patient to leave her abusive husband. She had caused all this. The nurse came out and said,

"We tried our best."

Tiffany ran in to see Evan's heart monitor was a straight line. Immediately, her emotions started to pour out of her.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm evil. First I go into hibernation for a days and leave this non updated and then i come back to give a horrible cliffy. Muwahaahah. Fuck i have a science test next that i didn't study for. Anywho fav, review, get alerts all that shit, that is if you want to know what happens. MUWAHAHAHAHAHAH -cough cough- furball. <strong>


	8. Cross the Divine Border

Yeah,** I decided to update again. i myself do not like cliffhangers. Also I'm looking for a distraction since I need to schedule my courses for sophmore year today so i'm stressed whether I should double up in a class or take both IT and Engineering. God, I hate math, engineering why must u involve so much math. So yeah. **

* * *

><p>Randy ran into the hospital at full throttle. He was racing to see if his brother was alright. <em>This can't be happening, no not now. Not after we were finally just getting along,<em> Randy thought to himself as he rushed to the lady at the desk.

"Where's the ER?"

"Over there."

"Thanks." He rushed down the hallway. When he got there he heard a familiar noise. The loud endless droning sound coming from the room made him suspect what he feared most. He burst through the doors only to see Tiffany standing there, frozen solid, with a look of disbelief on her face, her sister Kaitlyn was shaking Evan telling him to wake up. Randy was breathing heavily and was trying to catch his breath but not because of the run, but because he couldn't believe what he was seeing right in front of his eyes.

"What happened? Why is he just lying there?" No response.

"Hey, Tiffany answer hey!" Randy grabbed Tiffany by the shoulders and began shaking her. Tiffany still had the same emotionless face as before. In truth she was near tears, but they just wouldn't come out. Her emotions were frozen in place just like how time seemed right about now.

"TIFFANY ANSWER ME WHAT HAPPENED TO EVAN?"

"He's dead," Kaitlyn silently answered from behind her sister. Randy pushed by Tiffany and knelt down besides her sister.

"Say that again, slowly and more clearly this time."

"Evan, he's dead."

Randy got up and suddenly it was his turn to become the lifeless corpse. All he did was stare at the heart monitor clearly at a straight line and Evan's lifeless body lying on the bed. The outside world was suddenly frozen in place and all he could picture were those two things. His mind was so focused on them that he didn't even realize that he was falling or that he hit the floor landing on his back with a big thud. Everything started to get blurry and his heart beat became louder in his ears, beating faster than they usually did. The loud echoing heartbeat almost entirely blocked out Kaitlyn asking him if he was alright. Suddenly, his heart beat quickly began to slow down. It kept beating, louder and louder in his ears. He felt a painful pang in his heart. Each slow heart beat, came with a painful shock to his body. His vision was getting worse and worse and the last thing he saw was Kaitlyn running towards him mouthing, "Are you Okay?" Soon afterwards, everything turned into deep darkness.

* * *

><p>Kelly burst through the hospital doors. Randy left her a message on her home phone that she heard from the voicemail right when she got home. Normally, she would've immediately disconnected it but as soon as she heard the words Tiffany and hospital, there was no time to even contemplate doing that. Right when she walked in she saw a group of doctors rush a patient to the ER. Pass all the doctors and all the nurses she saw the face of the person on the bed. If only for just a moment she caught a glance at them. First she saw his arm covered with tattoos, <em>hmm those look familiar<em> she thought and as soon as she saw the person's face she knew exactly why. Randy was being wheeled the ER with a oxygen mask on his face.

"What's the problem?" Kelly heard the doctor say to the nurse.

"The patient is suffering a heart attack caused by what the girl next to him said shock over his brother's death." _Oh my god, they couldn't possibly be talking about Evan could they? _Kelly thought in her head as they pushed her ex-bestfriend away. She was just about to follow them out of curiosity but then she remembered the real reason why she was here. She was going to see her sister first, and maybe swing by Randy's room , if he was still alive.

She marched her way around the hospital until she finally found her sister, in an OR, with Kaitlyn. She quickly ran towards her.

"Oh my god Tiffany are you alright?" No response.

"Tiffany?"

"Huh what?" Tiffany finally snapped out of her trance.

"Tiffany are you okay?"

"Huh, yeah sure I am."

"Are you absolutely positive?"

"Uh yeah sure."

"Uh huh. Kelly finally looked over at the elephant in the room. A corpse of her old best friend. Immediately Kelly gasped and was full of shock.

"Oh my god! Is that who I think it is?"

"The one and only Mr. Bourne." Kaitlyn answered from behind Tiffany.

"Oh my god what happened?"

"Some man charged into Tiffany's office wanting to hurt me and Tiffany. Randy was talking to Tiffany and me and Evan were waiting outside. When the man came in Evan saw the knife and protected me. He got stabbed in the back and collapsed."

"Oh my god." that was all Kelly could say at the moment. "Tiffany are you okay?"

"Yeah sure Kelly, I mean he was only my friend right? First he leaves for ten years and comes back all 'Hey Tiff, I came back to make amends,' and now, he's lying on a hospital bed, cold and unresponsive in front of me. I'm completely fine."

Something warm but light drizzled down her face. Tears started welling up in Tiffany's eyes and Kelly hugged her tightly.

"It's okay Tiffany, everything's going to be fine I promise."

"No it's not! It's my fault he came back, it's my fault he came to my office and it's my fault that the Ortons have a dead son!" Tiffany grabbed Evan by the collar and started to yell:

"You bastard! You never keep your promises! You're an ass you know that. You want to make me happy right? Then wake your ass back up and respond to me god dammit! Wake up so your brother can recover from his heart attack! Even if you're not going to, your brother still needs to make up with my sister! At least one brother keeps his promises and keeps on trying until he reaches his goals."

All of Tiffany's emotions started to come out now. Kelly was comforting her sister and couldn't help but notice that her sister included her in her grief speech. She actually said she supported Randy's actions. All this time she thought her sister hated the boys but in fact, she was actually happy they came back.

"It's going to be alright Tiffany, it's okay," tears were almost about to come to the surface of Kelly's face. "Why don't we go outside and I'll get you some coffee?"

"Okay."

"Alright, Kaitlyn I'm going to go to the cafeteria with your sister, you better leave too."

"Okay, I'll wait for you guys in the waiting room."

"Alright then. Come on Tiffany let's go."

Kelly and Tiffany left the room with her arm around Tiffany's shoulder supporting her sister along the way. Kaitlyn was going to leave along with them but something kept telling her to stay for another minute. It had already been 3 minutes since they heard of Evan's fate. The doctors repaired the wound, but he had apparently lost too much blood and his heart failed. Kaitlyn stood beside his bed and looked at Evan's face. It was all pale and emotionless, so different from the smiling Evan she had known for about a 4 years of her life. You bet your butt she remembered Evan from her childhood. She remembered seeing Evan come over sometimes when she was four and helping her learn how to throw a ball and perform a chokehold for 'self-defense' reasons. Evan was the older brother she never had. Well Randy existed too, but he was usually either talking to Kelly and Tiffany or whenever he talked to Kaitlyn it was about how much she resembled her mother and father, whom she never met since they died a few days after she was born in a car accident.

"Oh Evan, it wasn't your time yet, it was supposed to be mines, yet you prevented that from happening. Hmm you really are the big brother I never had. Don't think I don't remember all the times you came over to teach me stuff. That's how I remember you best. I actually realized who you were when we met again but you know I like playing tricks on people. Now here we are, in the hospital, me talking to your corpse. It's a sad time right now for us because you left. That makes you a jerk you know that. Randy was so shocked he had a heart attack and Kelly and Tiff broke down crying. You're an asshole."

Kaitlyn looked up the the heart monitor. It was finally turned off when the doctors came in to get Randy but she still remembered what it read just a few minutes ago.

"Looks like Tiffany missed you all this time. And you thought you were doing her a favor by dying. You're an idiot, but i guess that's the reason why you're loved. You'll do anything for your loved ones. So how about you do us all one right now." She paused. "Wake up."

* * *

><p>"How is he doctor?"<p>

"Well, the heart attack was pretty serious. We've stabilized him for now, but there is no guarantee he'll survive."

"Are you sure this is all you can do?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Orton."

The doctor walked out of the room as Randy and Evan's parents gazed at their son not knowing yet about Evan's condition. Randy was technically in a coma. The doctors didn't know when he would wake up. And his parents thought wrestling was dangerous. Randy meanwhile was in wonderland, unconscious and on the brink of death but his brain was still working.

Randy opened his eyes. He thought he must've been hallucinating cause right now he was floating about ten feet above his body in a hospital bed. He was in midair.

"What the hell? What's happening, where am I?" Randy was freaking out. As if he didn't have enough to worry about suddenly he was at a playground. the swings, the slide, the benches the trees everything was there. It was the park he and Evan used to play at with Tiffany and Kelly. Randy slowly got up. He turned around and called out,

"HELLO! Anyone here?"

"Hello Randall."

Randy quickly turned around to see a familiar face.

"EVAN? YOU'RE HERE. IN THE FLESH."

He went up to hug his brother.

"Aren't you dead?"

"Correct Mr. Orton, your brother is dead, but I'm not him. I am your guide."

"Guide? For what? First off where the hell am I?"

"In your memories."

"Uh why and how? I'm supposed to be in the hospital right?"

"Yes, but unfortunately, you don't have much longer."

"What?"

"Come our schedule is tight Mr. Orton and we have a lot of places to go."

"Huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>Another Interesting turn of events. I know the end sounds confusing but if you read PART DOS, that'll i'll post you know whenever then everything will be cleared up. I know I know my description of a heart attack really isn't accurate i don't remember what happens when you have one but hey I'm an ITEngineering Gal not a health care person. College sucks, espcially since my parents dont want me out of state I'm restricted to MA schools which i dont mind since they kick arse but you know. Poor highschool student is depressed. Review, fave, and put this on your alerts all that good stuff.**

**You people are big fans of a Mr. Bourne I see.   
><strong>


	9. ReBourne in Wonderland part 2

**My friends have been trying to find my fanfic account for a while now , but they never will. FUCK. DAYLIGHT. SAVINGS. TIME. ONLY. 3 HOURS. OF. SLEEP. NO. ME. GUSTA. **

* * *

><p>"Wait hold up where are we?" Randy ran up to his guide that freakishly looked like Evan.<p>

"To see some things." He snapped his fingers together and they were in the hospital again. Randy saw Kelly enter through the front entrance of the hospital. Just as he was about to call out to her the guide stopped him.

"Please refrain Mr. Orton, we are merely ghost like, can't be seen, heard or touched." Randy just stood there as he saw a grim sight. Surrounded by doctors a man on a bed was being wheeled by them. He glanced over and saw who it was, it was his own body lying on the brink of death.

"Wait a minute, thats...me."

"Good job Mr. orton you recognized yourself."

"it's Randy."

"If that is what you want Randall."

"Whats your name then?"

"Ah so many things I've been called all these years, how about we just decide on Matt for now."

"Uh okay Matt, why am i on that hospital bed? Why am i unconscious in fact why the hell is Kelly even here?"

"Well first, you had a heart attack after seeing Evan so right now you're on the thin line between life and death. Second, no matter how much fun it would be for you to know Kelly's here for you, she's not. The message you left her almost gave her a heart attack because you made it sound like Tiffany got stabbed."

"Wait, is Evan still alive?"

"Sadly I cannot tell you."

"Why he's my brother i have a right to know."

"Yes, but code of privacy, us guides can't just give out information like that. Plus I don't even know if the young man is alive or not."

"Oh come on not this bullcrap."

"Sorry Randall. Let's keep moving though, there are things I want you to see. Come along now." Matt in large steps walked through the halls of the hospital with Randy following behind him. Randy was still a little freaked out when people and things went through him but shortly he got accustomed to his ghostlike form. They reached Evan room, the dark, creepy, lifeless room. When he peered in he saw Kaitlyn talking to Evan while Tiffany and Kelly walked right through him. He saw Tiffany crying and he immediately got confused.

"Wait, I thought Tiffany hated us, why is she crying?"

"Tiffany Blank is a horrible liar if I must say so myself. She's good at being angry, but lying, her face is as readable as a children's book."

"Uh okay then...Wait whats Kaitlyn still doing in there?"

"Bad parenting I must say so myself to leave your sister in a room alone with a dead man. But as always, Kaitlyn the loner wanted to be alone in the room and have a little conversation with her big brother Evan."

"She remembers us?"

"Coming from the one who forgot she existed."

"Hey I'm sorry but concussions do a number on people."

"Mhm, would you like to eavesdrop?"

Randy couldn't resist. They walked into the room and stoof beside Kaitlyn to listen to what she had to say. She stood there emotionless for a second until she finally inhaled and started her speech. (**refer to the last chapter for the damn speech**) Randy noticed her face change throughout different parts of her speech. At some parts she would be emotionless, she smiled during the retelling of the past when Randy and Evan always invaded Tiffany and Kelly's house. But he noticed at the last two lines how her face got all serious. Her eyes deadset on Evan's when she sternly said:

"Wake up."

Randy was taken aback by this stern and cold side of kaitlyn. Even her sisters weren't _this _serious ever. Not even when they were yelling at the brothers.

"Ah, she's got her father's attitude."

"You knew her parents?"

"Obviously, I know everything about anyone in this city. They don't call me a ghost guide for nothing."

"You're basically saying you're lie the grim reaper."

"Oh no such thing, I'm much more kind. I should know he's my second cousin removed."

"What?"

"Moving on." Matt quickly jumped onto a new topic seeing how Randy was getting freaked out. _Since when did he have relatives?_ Randy thought to himself.

"Wait, I want to see what happens."

"This isn't a movie Randall, we have other things to see let's go." Matt took Randy by the arm and threw him towards the wall. He braced for impact but instead he went through the wall and fell on the ground on the opposite side.

"Man I'm never gonna get used to this walking through things shit." Randy groaned in pain as Matt stepped through the wall with ease.

"Takes a few years. Now let's keep moving." He took Randy's arm and helped him up. They moved down the hallway at a quick pace before they stopped in front of a bench. Matt sat down and patted the seat next to him.

"It's got your name on it."

"you threw me out of a room so we could have a seat?"

"Yup."

"You're so logical."

Randy sat next to Matt in the waiting room. Randy saw the doors fly open with a women on a strechter with what appeared to be a broken neck. A few minutes later a man with a gun shot wound to the chest went by. The doors flew open every few minutes or so and this pattern went on for a while until Randy finally broke the silence, not in the room but between them.

"Okay I give up."

"Give up on what?"

"Give up on trying to figure out what we are supposed to be doing right now. What is the point of all this?"

Randy was an impatient man so he didn't like waiting. Matt sighed and sounded like he was prepared for a long conversation.

"Have you ever been injured before?"

"Of course, thats what wrestling does to ya."

"Ever been badly injured?"

"Well if you count my shoulders, back and head, sure."

"Ever thought you would suffer some serious after effects from them?"

"Yeah. After my motorcycle crash a while back my shoulders still kill."

"Did you ever think you would die in any of the encounters you have?"

"Well, no not really, since WWE is kinda scripted (**big shocker there **)so you don't always think you're gonna get hurt. But in the end it happens sometimes. Especially if you're in a match as scary as the ladder match or elimination chamber."

"If you ever thought you would die, why do you continue this?"

"Because I love the job."

"Do you keep hurting tiffany and kelly because you like to?" Randy froze. His smile disappeared and he immediately got confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that all these years, every year you would never come back, do you know how painful that is to your family and friends? Every year you are stabbing a knife into their back creating a fresh new wound."

"Okay can we not talk about stabbing people in the back not right now at least."

"What i'm trying to say is, I might be a grim reaperlike role in this place Randy, but I look after everyone here and even at past residents sometimes if they are successful or not. You are one of the ones who succeeded in being famous and wealthy and all that shit. But, you lost yourself in that fame and fortune. And as a result, Kelly and Tiffany also disappeared in the smoke your car left behind for them to choke on. Choking on the lack of guilt and sadness when you left."

Randy immediately felt horrible about himself. He didn't know all this was going on all these years. Back then he was a naive child who was only focused on his dream. He was too blindsided to see what he was doing.

"Why are you telling me all this? Why are you telling me the obvious crap? Why are you making me feel like I don't deserve to live?"

"Because thats the thing, you do."

Randy was surprised at his words, "What? Weren't you just making me feel like crap? Now you're saying I deserve to live. God you peo- er grim reapers."

Matt likely chuckled, "Hahaha I get that from people sometimes, sadly not a lot because a lot of people I meet don't make it. But you Randall, I truly think you are regretful of your sins that you have done to them."

"So what does that mean?"

"Randy you care a lot about your brother, your mom your dad, your friends, your fellow wrestlers and most importantly your daughter."

Randy popped back into reality. He forgot all about Alanna and his divorce for a while. Now that he remembered, guilt and grief sank back into him.

"Did you have to mention my baby girl? its bad enough that I don't have custody."

Matt gave a comforting smile, "Don't worry Randall, in due time."

"how can you be so sure?"

"Trust me i know a guy." He winked at Randy. "But back to what i was saying before, I am given a limited amount of choices per year to choose some unique people and give them a gift. Its been a few years since I last did this, but I think you deserve it."

"Why, I'm the cold-hearted Viper, I punt people and RKO them and give them concusssions and ruin careers. What makes me better than everyone, because I'm famous?"

"Hahaha no, I don't give a shit i don't watch wrestling anyways."

"you should. Just saying."

"let me go get my invisible house and tv then." Matt lightly joked. "Hahaha but no, for once not because you're famous, but because you are you. You're a kind-hearted person who is in need for a little pick me up in life right now. Its also not your time yet. I was expecting to see you in 50 years not now."

"You know when I'm gonna die?"

"Anywho," Matt quickly averted Randy's question, "It is time for you to return to the surface Randall, do make good decisions in life."

"Where are you going?"

"To tend to others and pass judgement. We will meet another day Orton, in a more peaceful time, until then so long, oh and your gift will arrive in a few short minutes."

"Wait what?" Immediately Randy suddenly fell into a hole that formed underneath him.

"Holy shit!" Randy screamed as he fell. Matt started to laugh, "Hahaha gets them all the time. Ah, time to make a quick call." He took out his cell phone and dialed some random numbers.

"Hey, big guy, I finally found one worthy and no it's not because he can hook me up with money, I can't use it anyways. Yeah well whatever we aren't all gold diggers. Anyways! Can you help me with something?" A sly smile appeared on his face, "It involves a little soul searching if you know what I mean."

* * *

><p>Randy fell through the dark hole and suddenly his body in the hospital bed came into view. Instead of going through the bed, he fell into his body and he regained control of it. Suddenly his eyes flickered open. His mother and father were astounded.<p>

"Nurse, Doctor, my sons awake!" His father went screaming out the door. His mother was crying.

"Is..Evan okay?" His mouth was dry and he was weak barely muttering a few sentences.

"He...he's gone now Randy." Randy's heart felt like it was going to drop to the end of an eternity. He couldn't believe it not even now. his father came back, with a nurse and a doctor.

"Its a miracle," he barely whispered out. "Two miracles in one night."

* * *

><p>"Wake up." Kaitlyn said sternly to Evan. Evan was technically dead now but a light appeared to him in a dream,<p>

"Hey, Evan boy time to wake up." His eyes fluttered open in his dreams and he saw Matt.

"who the hell are you and why do we look exactly alike?"

"For dramatic effect but anyways, its not your time to go Bourne, go on wake up."

Suddenly, Evan's eyes actually did open up. He saw Kaitlyn and was about to call out to her until he started to cough. Kaitlyn jumped and look to see what happened. Instead she saw a living breathing Evan Bourne.

"Oh my god! Evan you're alive. Doctor this midgets alive!" She ran down the hallway jumping in the air and screaming.

* * *

><p><strong>So hungry and i still decided to write you guys a chapter. Your welcome. Faves, reviews, and alerts all that stuff. Seriously, I'm, lonely. <strong>


	10. Surprise Visit

**I'm alive. I've been so unmotivated lately, I'm even getting an 81 in math. I keep forgetting to do hw. Meh. The King's Speech is such a fun movie, thank you english teacher for letting us watch it, and omg the Hunger Games re reading that so i can be prepared to watch the movie saturday. I know you're probably mad for me not updating in a while, but hey I've been busy studying for all kinds of tests. While losing sleep nonetheless. **

* * *

><p>He pushed his way through the corridors in search for a specific room number. <em>A202...No...A206...No...dammit where the hell is it? <em>He muttered to himself as he quickly jogged down the hall. He dodged carts, nurses, patients and an occasional doctor before he finally got to his destination. _A208...perfect. _He lightly pushed the door open to see his best friend lying in a hospital bed.

"Nice to see your alive and kicking," John Cena chuckled after seeing Randy lying down connected to all sorts of crazy things.

"Well you know, just an ordinary day in my life John, going for a jog, visiting some friends, seeing my brother get stabbed, having a heart attack, being on the verge of death, you know, no big deal."

"Glad to see you still have your sense of humor Orton. What has it been 2 weeks now? First a back injury now this? You're costing Vince big time."

"Not really he's still the face of the company still around, I'm not really popular," Randy pretended to be angry and pout only to receive another laugh from the Cenation leader.

"What who are you kidding man? You're the face of Smackdown, sure I'm popular on RAW but you're the main man on Smackdown. We're both big names in the company. No matter what Vince thinks you're pretty valuable."

"Of course, if I'm gone who's going to be the psychotic maniac punting people in the head? I'm sure that you Felix Anthony would not fit well in that position." Randy's face erupted into a teasing smirk. John hated being called by his middle names.

"Oh come on Keith, seriously?"

"In case you didn't notice John I'm comfortable with my given name." Randy laughed. John couldn't help but notice something was missing.

"Speaking of which I recall you weren't the only one in here. Where's Evan?" Randy's face suddenly darkened a bit but his face slowly lit up again.

"He was stabbed and died from blood loss. But apparently, he woke up."

"Really?" John said in disbelief.

"Yeah, my parents are heading to his room right now."

"What have you two gotten yourselves into? First you get injured, Evan gets suspended, then he gets stabbed and you have a heart attack. Are you both attracted to suffering and pain?"

"Ahaha no if I was then I would seriously be insane like I am in the ring. More importantly what are you doing here?" Randy recalled that is was the day that John and the rest of the WWE crew needed to film RAW.

"Well, I requested some time off from Vince and after tonight's show I'm gonna take a break."

"Tired from the traveling?"

"Nah i just need to spend times with my friends and family again. But fortunately I can do both at the same time since my family's vacationing in St. Louis."

"St. Louis out of all the the cities."

"Yeah I was in favor for Hawaii but I just pay for the trip." They both gave a light chuckle.

"So wait I have to ask, are you and Evan brothers again?"

"Sure are."

"What epiphany happened this time?"

"We had a wrestling match at the gym and talk things through. Now we are working together on a little project."

"Ooh a project, details details ASAP Mr. Orton." Randy laughed at John's curiousity.

"Okay so here's the plan..." Randy whispered what they wanted to do in John's ear and all John could do was smile and say,

"Count me in."

* * *

><p><em>Crash!<em>

"Hey kid watch where you're- Kaitlyn?" Kaitlyn was running so fast down the hallway that she bumped into someone. When she looked up she saw someone faintly familiar.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. but uh how do you know my name?" She couldn't point out who this man 6'2, 221lb man in front of her. Though the hair did strike a chord with her.

"You don't remember me? Not at all?"

"Hahaha am I supposed to," Kaitlyn gave a nervous laugh. The mystery man sighed.

"Kids these days got no respect. Bad memory too."

"Whatever, you're probably just another pedophile like Evan is, wait Evan! I forgot about him, I need to get a doctor. Bye mister!"Kaitlyn started to run but the mystery man held her back.

"Wait hold on, Evan? Evan who?"

"Why do you care?"

"Just give me an answer!"

"Bourne, Evan Bourne happy!"

"Holy shit, I thought he was dead. He's alive?"

"No shit sherlock, and answer my question!"

Right when he was about to answer the doctor who treated Evan walked by them. Mike immediately grabbed his arm and panicly asked,

"Doctor, my friend Evan Bourne just woke up we need a doctor there right away."

"That's not possible, he's was pronounced dead 5 minutes ago."

"Just go check please! this little girl is witness." He pointed to kaitlyn. She frowned.

"I am not short you pedophile!"

"Pedophile? DO i need to call the police?"

"NO jsut go check on Evan Bourne right now!"

"Look he was already pron-"

"I DONT CARE IF HE WAS PRONOUNCED DEAD GO CHECK NOW. YOU'LL BE OUT OF A JOB IF YOU DON'T."

"Who are you to say I'll get fired because I won't check on a corpse?"

"Because I'm Mike Mizanin, George Mizanin's son or in other words the director of this hospital. Now get going or else I won't guarantee you'll be working here tomorrow."

The doctor in fear quickly scurried off the Evan's room. Kaitlyn just stood there surprised.

"Mike?"

"Finally remembered huh?"

"Its been a while since I last seen you. You moved back in with your mom and step-dad during junior year of highschool. How do you expect me to remember?"

Mike pouted. "You remembered Evan."

"Yeah but he hasn't grown at all, and I didn't recognize Randy either so don't be a downer."

"How can you not recognize Randy, his eyes haven't changed, still have that menacing stare in them. But he's still a good guy. Going on the road 365 days a year with that guy really teaches you things."

"Yeah i wish my thick headed sister would see that."

"Hmmm which sister?" Miz was a little confused.

"Kelly, my older sister. The one that did gymnastics."

"I like how you expect me to know that she did gymnastics."

"Hey i dont know if you stalk us or not."

"Anyways," Mike tried to change the subject since the words stalk and pedophile aren't usually good words to say in a hospital, "How've your sisters been?"

"They're alright I guess. Tiffany works everyday and Kelly has work and a boyfriend so I'm usually alone in the house."

"Boyfriend?" Mike didn't recall Kelly ever having a boyfriend.

"Yeah Cody Rhodes."

"How is that possible he's been on the road everyday with us."

"They call each other everyday and sometimes she flies out to see him on Smackdown."

"Does your sister even have the money to support that kind of ongoing habit?"

"Hey for a gymnastics coach she gets paid decently and he's the only reason why she watches wrestling anymore. Not to mention she lieks seeing Evan and Randy get squashed."

"Ouch, that hasn't happened in a while though. Cody is dangerous however. I don't like him, tell Tiffany to keep an eye out for him. Speaking of Tiffany whats up with her?"

"Therapist in the morning and a maid to us at night."

"Geez are you that dirty and unkempt?" Mike remembered them being far more organized.

"Well she gets back at like 9 so she doesn't have time for a social life Mr, not to mention she likes everything to sparkle."

"Hahahaha I remember now, that's why she would always yell at Evan to do his chores and clean up after himself."

"Mike?"

"Yeah Kaitlyn?"

"Can we sit down I need to ask you a few things?"

"Alright." Mike and Kaitlyn took a seat in the waiting room.

"Since you're their childhood best friend and all, I want to ask you. Did Randy and Evan ever have relationships in highschool?"

Mike was a bit caught off guard, "Uh why do you want to know they are 10 years older than you."

"That's why I wanna know, I was a dumb 4 year old with no memory back then. Just go with it."

"Uh okay, well, Randy was kinda like the jock dated a lot of girls but dumped them not because of sexual reasons and stuff, he was dating a lot because he wanted to actually find someone for him. That girl in the cliche love stories who is 'your whole world and you would do anything for her' thing."

"I didn't expect Randy to be this type."

"Maybe it was because his parents were always working. And with only Evan around the house with him, you can't help being lonely."

"How did Randy and Kelly become friends then?"

"hahahaah this story, so easy to remember. I remember it like it happened yesterday. So you know how stubborn your sister is."

"Mhm," Kaitlyn knew all too well.

"Well, it happened when they were like really little kids and your parents were still around. Kelly was having trouble in math,"

"She still does." Kaitlyn interrupted remembering how Tiffany always calculated the math for everything like bills, budget etc.

"Well yeah, so since their parents knew each other, Randy;s parents sent him tutor your sister every week."

"Randy is good in math?"

"Totally, he solved a college math problem in 2 minutes before when we were bored backstage."

"Wow."

"Yeah I know, so anyways Kelly didn't want help and all and it took many days but Randy finally convinced her to accept it. You know how?"

"No tell me tell me tellme."

"Hahaha okay, he said that if she could beat him in an obstacle race, he would stop teaching her."

"Seriously,"

"yeah and Kelly was so cocky because she did gymnastics but in the end she lost and that was the beginning of a beautiful friendship that has clearly gone stale."

"Kelly hates Randy now."

"Well when your best friend leaves you to follow his dreams when you needed him, thats hard to recover. onto another topic wanna hear how Evan and Tiffany became best friends?"

"They have a story tooo?"

"Of course, adds more angst to this story."

"Fine hit it."

"Okay so as you know from your sisters' trophy room, half of it is Kelly's gymnasitcs achievements, the other side is Tiffanys academic achievements."

"Tiffany is too smart."

"Yeah I know. Well in elementary school, her and Evan were tied for number one in their class."

"I never expected these boys to be so smart."

"Well after a few beatings they got a bit dimmer. But anywho, Evan didn't really need to try at all. However he liked pissing off your sister."

"uh why?"

"Because he's a jokester. Duh. And Tiffany was always too serious so thats a bad combo, and it went on like that until middle school. Thats also about the time when the brothers started wrestling ya know?"

"No distractions keep telling the story,"

"Fine sheesh, so they had this like love-hate friendship going on. Until one day your parents decided they were gonna divorce."

"What?"

"yeah long before you were born. They eventually reconciled but Tiffany was heartbroken. So Evan saw her behind the school one day being all depressed and decided to cheer her up."

"Aw that sounds like something Evan would do."

"In many ways the brothers are like older siblings to both of yours. If they weren't friends then the sisters could've made really bad choices. But to answer your first question the second part, Evan never dated in highschool."

"What why he's decent."

"Because he was too busy at your house obviously. First he was tutoring you too dont forget. And him and Tiffany would often do projects and study for tests and stuff together. You know typical nerdy bffs."

"Gosh, how could I have not seen this all along?"

"What?" Kaitlyn jumped out of her seat epiphany in mind.

"Randy is perfect for Kelly and Evan is perfect for Tiffany!" She shouted so loudly everyone could hear her.

"Okay okay just calm down." Miz pulled her back down into her seat.

"But they are, how could they have never even ended up together?"

"Well maybe its because they couldn't see each other in that light. But i do know that Randy even when he was married, this was when they were seperating, he always said that his heart was always back in St. Louis."

"Maybe because i dont know this is his home town perhaps."

"Possibly, but when I asked him if he made a mistake in marrying Sam he said yes everytime. He always told me that there was this one girl he should've confessed to the moment he found out he loved her."

"Oh my god. Kelly?'

"Possibly."

"Omg WE HAVE TO GET THEM TOGETHER!"

"DONT DRAG ME INTO THIS."

"COME ON ITLL BE FUN AND I NEED YOUR HELP MIZ."

"ugh fine."

"Okay so here's the plan" She whispered him the plan and he suddenly felt obligated to be apart of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait, I couldn't move off my fat ass. Haven't been motivated. But here it is, the long hiatus has vanished. Plus my fingers wanna fall off. My voice is dead, could you believe what happened at Mania 28? Damn good show. <strong>


	11. We Need to Talk

**Poor me up at 4 am and still not asleep. I have to go in early to finish an engineering project too. Joy. Well while I'm awake here's a new chapter. Review, fav, add to alerts, something like that por favor.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>An explosion of white and a scent of cleanliness struck him. The sudden opening of his eyes blinded him much more than the one he had just experienced in what appeared to be an encounter with himself. A screaming girl had just freaked out and ran out of the room shouting as he went back into his slumber only to wake up just now to see a doctor hanging over him like a ghost. He had a surgical mask on but through his eyes you could see the vivid perplexity and confusion in his eyes. He took off his mask woke the patient up with his words,

"Have a nice sleep?"

"Where am I?" The most idiotic and obvious question in the world. A doctor, a hospital bed, IVs, where else could he be.

"You're in the hospital my friend," the doctor said with a smile, "and you're lucky enough to be speaking with me."

"Why what happened?" Another stupid question. Of course he knew what happened. A sharp object was pushed into his back and after a sea of red everything went and faded. He remembered that vaguely even though it had just happened about 15 minutes ago.

"You see, you were stabbed in the back, near the kidney region and had a deep incision which produced a tremendous amount of blood extruding from your body. You're not even supposed to be alive from the blood loss but somehow you are. It's a miracle that you should be ecstatic about Mr. Bourne." Bourne. That's right, that was his last name.

Everything was coming back to him now. He wasn't even hit in the head but somehow these things seemed so far away from Evan. Maybe his encounter with the stranger in his vision may have had something to deal with it. Evan tried to move his limbs that were not cooperating well and only budged a few inches.

"I'm afraid you'll have to refrain from movement for a while until you get some more blood into your system. You lost quite a lot there. Lifting your arm will even put a strain on you."

"How long do I have to stay here?" Evan's lips were dry and his words were weak.

"Until we think you can go out in public in one piece. Wouldn't want you doing shooting star presses and then fainting in the ring now do we?" He made a good point. Even though Evan was suspended he still needed to practice from time to time so he wouldn't get rusty.

"Any questions?" Evan had a lot of questions spinning around in his mind making him woozy. How was he alive? Who was that man in his vision? Why did he look exactly like him? These questions he knew very well weren't going to be answered by an ER doctor but they still lingered in his mind. Instead a memory was jolted back into his frail body and this question he hoped the doctor could answer.

"Do you know if my brother is okay? Randy Orton?"

"Heart attack patient if I'm correct. He seems to be doing just fine now," the doctor gave a comforting smile, "he woke up about the same time as you did. He wasn't going to make it either but he somehow pulled through, you brothers are sure something."

Evan felt immediate relief. His brother was alive, he didn't die. Evan didn't recall how he knew about Randy and his heart attack, perhaps it was just a gut feeling.

"Your parents are waiting outside, if you're not too weak I can send them in."

"Please."

The doctor walked out of the room and explained everything to his parents. Their faces turned from shock to relief instantly. The doctor opened the door to let them in. Evan was immediately pounded with questions. What happened? Why was he stabbed? Why didn't he call the police? Was he crazy? All of this made Evan's head ache. After about 15 minutes of dealing with his parents insane and demanding questions, he heard a knock on the door. Everyone turned towards the door. The room became so quiet, that a pin drop could be heard. Everyone was too preoccupied staring at the blonde staring at the door way with a poker face on trying to hide hear emotions the same emotions she had been trying to hide ever since the man on the hospital bed left so many years ago. His parents got up excused themselves and told Evan that they would see him later. After saying goodbye to Evan the blonde walked over to Evan didn't bother to take a seat and just stood there looking at him. Her words came out harsh but to the point where you could tell she was concerned.

"How are you feeling?"

"Well as of now total crap but since you walked in the room I guess I can feel a little more safe, Kelly."

* * *

><p>Kaitlyn skipped down the hallway as Miz followed. They had just gone to the food court to get a lunch that they both needed desperately and were now going to visit a friend of theirs. Despite Kelly and Tiffany saying that they were going to the cafe neither of them were spotted in the cafe. Kaitlyn had suspected that Kelly would be either with Tiffany, her boyfriend or trying to look for Kaitlyn. Tiffany was most likely with her or she would've went to Evan's room again to see his parents. Tiffany and Kelly knew nothing about Evan's miracle yet and boy would they be in for a surprise.<p>

"A208 we're here!" Miz's voice jerked Kaitlyn out of her thoughts and instead made her look up at the sign with the embossed characters _A208_. She pushed open the door without a knock instead having Miz do the honors. He gently hit his knuckles on the wooden door.

"Knock, Knock."

"You aren't welcomed." A familiar John Cena was sitting next to Randy and had a huge grin on his face.

"A little too late for that Johnny." Miz smirked at John his good buddy and then Kaitlyn's voice erupted to break the quiet conversation.

"Hey Randy!"

"Ouch, Kaitlyn I have good hearing I can hear what you're saying at a lower volume." Randy grasped his ears in pain they were after Kaitlyn's screeching. He was sitting upright on his bed with IVs attached to his arms.

"Who's the girl Randall? Have you turned into a pedophile?" John who had no idea who Kaitlyn was felt the need to use a daily vocabulary word of Kaitlyn's.

"I'm Kaitlyn Blank, Kelly's and Tiffany's sister. And as much of a rapist that Randy is no he is not raping or abducting me."

"Oooh girl's got attitude." John laughed.

"Well, her sister is Kelly, Cody's girlfriend." Miz informed John.

"THAT Kelly?"

"How many Kelly Blank's do you know?"

"Hey in my defense , I've had a lot of weird girlfriends over the years. I can't keep track."

"Player." Kaitlyn smirked as John pretended to be offended.

"Scolded by a child, I've hit an all time low." He put his head down in fake shame.

"You were all ready at a low point in your life."

"Ouch, words hurt."

"But a body slam or punch doesn't?"

"I train for those though."

While they were having their goofy conversation Randy told Miz to sit next to him. He had a few questions to ask.

"Kelly's boyfriend is Rhodes?"

"Yeah I mean did you just notice they've been at it for 2 years."

"I never noticed she was never brought backstage or mentioned near me."

"Understandable, but are you okay with it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you okay with Cody stealing your girl?"

"I'm not in love with her Mike."

"I never said you were."

"Look she isn't my girl okay? I didn't even date her in highschool. We are just really good friends thats all."

"Randy you suck at lying. I know you love her and so does Kaitlyn."

"You told her?"

"No she suspected it after I told her how you and Evan are all familiar with her sisters."

"What else have you gossiped about behind my back?"

"Oh just a little plan that she has to get you laid."

"Oh my god, no you guys are not going to do this."

"Do what?"

"Mess up Kelly's relationship."

"Hey i'm only doing it for you and your happiness. Also because Kaitlyn remembers me and blackmailed me."

"Mike Mizanin you are almost in your mid-30s and you are afraid of a child."

"You don't know what she can do."

"I'm very dangerous." Miz and Randy turned their heads to look at her.

"You were eavesdropping?"

"You whisper very loudly Keith." John couldn't help but crack a smile. He high fived Kaitlyn.

"Look i know you guys care about me and all but I can find someone by myself okay."

"After that trainwreck with Sam? Never gonna happen." John brought up the moments of just a week ago.

"Look man we know you love her and she probably loves you too she's just hiding it."

"You can't be sure Miz."

"Come on Randy, my sister always said she had one boy in her past who she regretted not confessing to."

"That doesn't mean anything! And I'm not going to ruin her life again okay?"

"Can we at least help Evan?"

"Help him with what Kaitlyn?"

"Getting with Tiffany."

"Jesus Christ," Randy facepalmed.

"Look, I heard some bad rumors about Rhodes," Miz became all serious, "and he isn't a good guy for Kelly. If he breaks her heart, we want you to be that knight in shining armor."

"But I'm not, I'm no where near that."

"You are in your own way Randall, you're perfect for kelly and vice versa. Look, we want to help you, and goddammit I'm not gonna let my best friend miss on this a 2nd time." Miz was standing up now and increasing his volume. It was a private room after all.

"Who wants to get Randy and Evan some action all in favor say I!"

"I!" Kaitlyn and John shouted words of agreement and both stood up.

"Are you ready for this grueling task that could take us weeks?"

"Yes, considering you and I have time off and Kaitlyn isn;t going no where right girl?"

"You know it girlfriend."

"Oh my god, lord help me." Randy sat in his bed and knew things were going to get hectic and crazy, "before you make plans for world domination next how about you ask Evan how he feels about this first?"

"Oh shit we forgot to visit Evan!"

"Nice going Miz," both John and Kaitlyn scolded Mike.

"You two could've reminded me!"

"Nah."

"let's get moving then knuckle heads and Miz carry me!"

"What why?"

"Because she's Kaitlyn and she wants to so go Miz."

"John you're huge."

"Hey she asked you not me." Kaitlyn jumped on Miz's back.

"Charge!" They left the room yelling but managed to close the door rather silently. Randy was left in relaxing peace and quiet for a minute until the door timidly creaked open again. This time, in the doorway, this familiar person, was no where near as happy as that other gang.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." Randy could barely see her until she opened the door completely and walked in.

"Have a seat."

"I really shou-"

"I insist." The woman sat down and had her head down.

"Can we talk? Like old time sakes."

"Sure, I'm all ears Tiffany."

* * *

><p><strong>My fingers want to assassinate me. That is if they had any feeling left in them. I am so goddamn tired but I still can't sleep. My insomnia is your gain. New chapter, I'll try to write more often if I'm not wasted with work. Review, fave, add to alerts, you know the drill. <strong>


	12. Confessions Part 1

**I'm tired so let's get right to it.**

* * *

><p>"I don't see how my presence would make you feel safe at all. After all I still hate your guts for what you did back then."<p>

"Understandable. I realize now that my actions have cost me a big part of my life, my friends." Kelly was enforcing guilt into Evan's soul. Even more guilt than when he found out how his departure affected Tiffany. "I'm surprised that you still care enough to ask how I'm doing though."

"Well, I'm not totally unforgiving Evs,"

"Just stubborn."

"Shut it." Kelly snapped back at Evan. "I'm willing to forgive you, but not for the reason you might be thinking."

"Yeah I didn't think that Randy would be able to convince you to forgive this piece of trash known as Evan Bourne."

"Trust me Evan Randy is a bigger douche than you. Normally if Randy was still my friend he probably would've been able to convince me to. But I'm forgiving you for a more important reason."

"May I ask what that is?"

"It's because of my sister." Evan had a sense of realization. His memory was still a blur but he still remembered the stabbing at the office. The horrified look on Tiffany and Randy's faces before he collapsed and died only to reawaken. Instantly he felt a pain somewhere near his heart. He overheard the conversation between her and Randy and it wasn't a good one. The brothers had no idea them leaving would cause this much pain nor did they realize they would be gone for 10 years.

"I don't think...Tiffany has forgiven me so you really have no reason to do so."

"Don't give me that crap Evan. Don't go into Emo Bourne and inject yourself with some suspicious drug like the old highschool days. Tiffany already forgave you from the start. She was acting weirdly at home and with Kaitlyn's mouth it didn't take me long to find out which douchebags came back home."

"I don't see how that says anything about Tiffany forgiving me."

"She's always had a soft side for you Evan. She would never be able to stay mad at you or Randy. Her and I are very different for sisters."

"She's more friendly thats for sure."

"Haven't lost your sense of humor I see." She gave out a light chuckle. The first genuine one that Evan had heard in his 10 year absence. It was a nice reminder of the past to him. But that was all gone. There was no way of going back.

"But as I was saying Evan, Tiffany has always been more kind hearted than me thats why she accepted you guys back into her life so quickly. She's just trying to act stubborn and push it away as an act for me since I still hate Randy."

"You don't mean that."

"She's my sister Evan how could I no-"

"No I meant the line about Randy. You don't hate him kells, there's no way. You and Randy were best friends."

"_Were_ Evan, now that's all gone. He threw away our friendship a long long time ago Evan."

"Will you ever forgive him?" Kelly stood there in silence. This she was not prepared for. She surely despised Randy for his selfish deed back then, and surely hated him. But like she said, she was a forgiving person. Could she really stay mad at him forever? She did have to admit to herself she was kinda happy Randy was back in town. All these questions and a sense of doubt started to form in her heart.

"Honestly Evan, I don't know. But this isnt the time to talk about that. I have a more serious matter at hand."

"By all means please explain it to me."

"Look when, you...died, Tiffany was horrified. She immediately bursts into tears when she saw you lying there dead. She was heartbroken that she caused your death."

"She didn't do anything."

"Yeah you know and I know she had no part in it she didn't send Swagger in to try to kill her. But, she feels guilty that she wasn't able to say she forgave you and all the other things she wanted to talk to you about, don't you see? Tiffany has never hated you one moment of her life. Never. All these years she's been trying to hide all the pain she felt when you left. It took a serious toll on her, on all of us. I admit too I was a complete mess when that happened so I blame part of her pain on me since I just shut down. But despite all the pain you caused her, I know that my sister never ever had a chance of hating you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Evan, listen to me please." Kelly's tone became less harsh and more soft and friendly. Like it used to be when she confided to Evan about something serious.

"Tiffany has almost been a hollow being all these years. She tries to be happy with us, with me and Kaitlyn, but she isn't perfectly happy. I will tell you this in confidence that you won't reveal it and that you will do something about it."

"What is it?"

"Tiffany...I'm pretty sure that...she...loves you...more than a friend." Evan's face was painted with shock. _Love? Tiffany loves me? _He couldn't believe it. All those years, they were just best friends. He had no idea Tiffany had an unrequited love for him. Hell if he had noticed maybe something could've been done about it. He didn't know how he would've responded back then but he was even more confused now.

"I..." He was speechless, he didn't know how to respond. Now he finally noticed some hints. Only she cared as much as to get him counceling for his drug problem, only she payed enough attention to him to notice even his favorite things and activities to do, only she cared enough to tell Randy to stop when he was about to punt him. Everything was tying together slowly, bit by bit. He couldn't believe this.

"What are you going to do about this Evan? Do you love her back?" This statement caught him off guard even more. Did he really love Tiffany that way? Evan wasn't sure right now. He was still trying to process the fact that she loved him that way. How could he know if he felt mutual feelings? In honesty he felt more like an older protective brother to Tiffany. If anyone were to hurt Tiffany he would kick their ass. If anyone were to break her heart the same punishment; if Tiffany felt a deep pain he would hurt just watching her go through it. Was that what all those cliche Hollywood movies called love?

"Kelly, I...why didn;t you tell me this sooner?"

"Well you kinda died before I got to meet you so this is the first time I've gotten a chance to speak to you. But I need to know right now Evan, do you love her? Because if you don't you can't lead her on."Tiffany's face suddenly came to mind and he felt a pain in his heart as he imagined tears flowing from her eyes. His heart rate sped up a tad bit on the monitor.

"Whoa Evan are you alright?"

"Yeah fine, just my heart making a decision. I do love her. Not in a brotherly way either."

"Really?" A familiar face came from the doorway as Kaitlyn, John and Miz popped in uninvited. Kelly and Evan turned to face them with not so pleased looks on their faces.

"Kaitlyn Blank i thought I had raised you better than to eavesdrop."

"Well you did but the urge was too tempting. Teehee."

"She made us do it." Both Miz and John said at the same time. They already knew Kelly having seen her a few times on tour with Cody.

"Tattletales."

"Wow two grown men scared of a child, quality talent in the WWE's future." Evan joked from his bed.

"Be quiet lover boy. So about that confession, you seriously love her don;t you?"

"Yeah i do Miz."

"Well great because we have a plan."

"Kaitlyn Blank is this what you do instead of studying?"

"Yeah pretty much." Kaitlyn gave a nervous laugh and the guys started to laugh. "Alright we have a plan to get you and sis together Ev."

"Really now?"

"Yup, you want in Kelly?"

"Why do I need to be included?"

"Because it's like so important that you are. You want Tiffany to be happy right? Of course I am right."

"Ugh fine if its for Tiffany."

"Great I knew you would see it my way. Okay here's the deal."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Whispered Kelly to Evan.

"Because its your sister we're talking about, the insane one."

"Good point."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright I admit this chapter wasn't my best I guess you should all yell at me since I partially wrote it just to update. Le sigh sorry, I've been swamped this week with work. 3hr sleep days and I'm still in highschool. I'll update part two in either 2-4 days hopefully so fingers crossed. Ugh writer's block kill me. Hope you enjoyed this horrible chapter and rate, review, fav please. The reviews have been going down and I'm losing fans. So review so I know you still exist please. I'm begging now. ;~;<strong>


	13. Confessions part 2Encounters

**So so very sorry. This clearly doesn't meet the deadline I set myself. A lot of homework I'll say, plus moving my brother out of college dorms. My english teacher is making us read Old Man and the Sea so he put 3 kids on a desk and told everyone to pull to see how a marlin would feel to catch, i moved it. I feel accomplished. Here's the chapter review fave alert etc.**

* * *

><p>"Can we talk Randy?" The blonde was nervous and she was clearly looking at the ground to hide her face.<p>

"Sure, Tiff, I'm all ears." Randy's hand gestured for her to sit down in the seat next to him.

"I really shouldn't."

"I insist." Tiffany gave in and took a seat. At first, the room was so silent you could hear a pin drop until Randy finally broke the silence.

"So, what's this about?" Tiffany struggled to find the right words. Her mouth wouldn't form words that were fitting to what was on her mind.

"Randy, I'm so so sorry. I just,-" a series of little canals of water rolled down her face. Slowly, but painfully. She was starting to break down.

Randy sighed, "Is this about Evan, Tiffany?" A sharp pain stabbed her in the chest. The slight mention of his name now was like being hit by a freight train. Tiffany was so guilty, she thought it was all her fault her life long friend was dead.

"You guys were just starting to get along again and I let something like this happen! I know you can never forgive me Randy and I can't even forgive myself, but please just-"

"Tiff I-"

"Please Randy I'm begging you just at least her me ou-"

"Tiffany!" Randy's voice grew a little louder than his normal voice, which was loud enough to silence Tiffany mid-sentence.

"There is no need to feel guilty at all Tiffany. You didn't ask for this to happen, no one did, not you, Kelly, Kaitlyn sure as hell not me."

"But if it weren't for my client's ex husband barging in because of my advice Evan would-"

"Why do you feel like you need to apologize to me Tiff?"

"Because Evan's dead and its all my fault!"

"Tiff its okay!"

"Why would it be?"

"Because he's not dead." Silence filled the room one more time. This time it was more tense. Both of them regained their composure and Tiffany slowly formed the words she wanted to say.

"W-W-What do you mean Randall?"

"Evan...when you guys left him in the morgue, and Kaitlyn was still in there to say her last comments to him, he woke up."

"So he's alive?"

"Yes, so stopped blaming yourself for what happened." Tiffany sat back down, her face didn't show it but deep down she was happy. Evan was alive after all. She couldn't believe it. It was a miracle beyond belief.

"I'm sorry for not telling you earlier I thought you knew. I thought you were just guilty about me having a heart attack and him being stabbed. Narcissistic aren't I?" Randy gave out a small awkward chuckle.

"No don't apologize, that was my fault. I'm sorry Randall for almost killing you."

"Tiffany stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Stop apologizing." Randy's lips formed a smile. "I should've known, you were always like this when we were little too. Even if it wasn't your fault you would feel guilty and apologize like 100 times."

"I guess things don't change after all huh?" The tears had dried up on her face and she mustered a little grin.

"See that's better. You're smiling again. You look better when you smile."

"Stop flirting Orton, your tactics keep getting worse and worse over the years."

"Ain't that the truth. I haven't been at my game for a few years now Tiff give me some slack. Besides, I'm not attracted to you _that way_ either so its difficult. But anyways its nice to see you smile after so long. It really does remind me of the good old days when you used to smile and laugh all the time. But in the last few weeks that I've been back, all I see is sadness and pain in your face. Care to tell me why?"

Tiffany tensed up a bit and was caught by surprise. Randy was always good at reading someone's emotions, both him and Kelly. Maybe thats how they could tell if the person they were dating was right for one another.

"It's complicated Randy," she sighed, "and besides shouldn't you be resting not being the therapist for me?"

"Well since its after hours I'll fill in for you. Now I insist you tell me whats wrong. Or I'll be mad." He gave a fake angry face. Tiffany giggled a little bit. It was pathetic to the one he made when he was in the ring.

"That was horrible compared to your in ring emotions."

"Hey, when I get mad in the ring I have to actually get mad before the match. Since I'm not wrestling at the moment, can't i at least drop the psychotic emotionless beast persona?"

"Its fine by me."

"Good, now drop your horrendously thick wall and tell me whats bothering you."

"Are you sure?"

"I was always a good listener Tiff, and I'm good at giving advice too. Just ask your sister, had I not told her to stop being so stubborn, she wouldn't have passed calculus."

"Okay then, to be honest, when you left about ten years ago, there was a lot more to the story then either you or Evan know."

"Like what?"

"Well you know how shattered Kelly was already. But here's the thing, since you guys told me to keep it a secret about the possibility of moving, when you upped and left, it was all out of the blue for Kelly. She had no idea where or why you left until a few weeks after. Unlike me she didn't get the opportunity to plead for you two to stay. She was left in the dark about all of this."

"Damn, I forgot about that. No wonder she wants to kill me. I do admit it was very wrong of me to just up and leave like that, but if I hadn't I wouldn't be where I am today. But I will say this. I'm still wondering whether that was worth losing my two best friends."

"Don't worry Randall, I don't hate you. We still need to work on emending this friendship again but otherwise it shouldnt be me that you're worried about."

"Tell me Tiffany...tell me the truth. What really did happen after I left? I know Kelly and she can be really sensitive, I don't believe the idea that she just got depressed and moved on that doesn't just happen."

"...Well if you must know yes Kelly was more distraught then you know. She fell into depression if you will. Sure she's out of it now, but once...she tried to commit suicide."

It felt like someone just punched him in the face, hard. Randy couldn't believe what he was hearing. The normal outgoing fun best friend of his tried to...kill herself? And for what? A stupid jerk best friend who left her for fame.

"When dealing with the stress of mom and dad dying and then you guys leaving, it took a lot out of Kelly. I found her in her room with a noose around her neck. We were just barely able to save her. From then she started going to rehab and soon got better but even though shes happy now because Cody 'saved' her, she still isn't her formal self. Kelly's...had a harsh life. I guess thats why I can't be happy anymore. I don't feel like I deserve it if my sister isn't able to either."

"I-I'm so sorry Tiff I...I don't know I caused you guys so much pain. I don't know how to make it up to you guys either. I'm so useless."

"No its okay Randy, I forgive you the only one who needs convincing is Kells. But don't worry, I think you'll have a chance if Cody's out of the picture."

"Not you two Tiff."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I just had John Cena, your little sister and Miz already try to convince me destroy the relationship. I'm not going to do that."

"Why not?"

"Because he saved her. I was the one to destroy her. He makes her happy and they're in a happy relationship. I'm not gonna hurt Kelly again."

"Trust me Cody isn't the right guy for her. He is a douche. You should know you work with him."

"But Cody is a nice guy I don't see why you all dislike him."

"It's because he's like you in the ring. If he gets angry everything changes. Look just, promise me you'll at least try to amend your friendship with her at least."

"I was planning on doing that anyways."

"Glads to see we're on the same page Randall."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile <em>

"Do you think Evan will be in one piece when we go back to see him?"

"Of course Miz, whats the worse that could happen?"

"John we left him, in a room, alone, with Kaitlyn."

"So?"

"She is a piece of work, I fear for Evan's life."

"Calm down Mike he'll be okay, meanwhile I think we're lost." Miz and John were searching for the cafeteria in the hospital. Kaitlyn decided to stay with Evan while Kelly went to take a call and run an errand. As you can tell, they were lost.

"John I seriously think we are lost."

"And you dare say your dad owns the hospital. Okay fine lets ask someone then. Excuse me nurse?" While John ran off to ask someone Miz looked down the hall and saw a girl stumble towards the exit. She was about to fall when Miz ran to catch her.

"Whoa are you alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine." The girl shook him off but he caught her again.

"That ankle looks pretty bad, you shouldn't be walking in this condition."

"Who asked you for help?"

"Just being a good Samaritan. What's your name?"

"What's it to you?"

"You got a bad attitude for someone who just needed help."

"If I tell you will you go away?"

"Depends."

"Fine its Maryse. Happy?" She began to leave when he caught up with her.

"What did you do to get such a bad injury Maryse?"

"Why do you care at all, we're strangers."

"Just trying to get to know one better."

"We probably won't see each other again anyways."

"Let's make the most of the time we have now then."

"Fine if it'll get you off my back. I was training when I accidently twisted my ankle."

"Training? For what?"

"I'm training to become a wrestler."

"A wrestler huh? Sounds tough."

"How would you know? You look like some rich kid."

"True I am, my father owns this hospital but I don't use his money at all."

"A huh sure."

"The name's Mike by the way, Mike Mizanin. I'm better known as the Miz though. Sound familiar?"

"Oh I know who you are now. You're that hot shot wrestler from the WWE that keeps thinking he's 'awesome.'"

"Maybe because I am."

"Aha no. No please move out of the way, I need to get back to training."

"Uh no your not. Not with that injury at least."

"Who's of you to say I can't?"

"Because, I know enough about being a doctor that if you try to move to much on this, it'll be broken soon."

"And why do you care?"

"Because you I can tell you could make a prominent WWE Diva one day. But you need to be alive first."

"Who says I want to be in the WWE? Are you a talent scout now?"

"I can be. I can tell you have a future as a champion, you have that look. That _it_ factor."

"Are you trying to say you were checking me out?"

"Well you aren't that hard to look at."

"Jerk." She started to walk away when Miz shouted to her.

"Do you have a ride?"

"I'd rather walk."

"IF you won't let me drive you at least let me get you a taxi." Maryse didn't see the harm in this. After Mike waved her a taxi and she got in, he gave the driver 200 dollars.

"Get this lady to her destination, you can keep the change."

"I can pay for my own taxi Mr. Rich Boy."

"I insist. It's not polite to let the lady pay."

"What a gentleman." She said sarcastically.

"Hey by the way, I wasn't kidding about earlier. You have promise. I can train you if you like, I know what it takes to be a champion and I can wrestle pretty decently. Not to mention I know Evan Bourne, Randy Orton, and John Cena are in town so we can all teach you some things. If you're interested and once that thing's fixed you come anytime you want to the Masters Gym. I'm there around 7 am - 12pm everyday. Hope to see you there."

Maryse didn't say anything as the taxi drove off and Mike was left standing on the road wondering if he should go back in the find John. Only one thing lingered on his mind though.

"Damn she's hot."

* * *

><p><em>With John<em>

_"_Excuse me Ms, can you tell me where the cafeteria is?"

"Oh sure, it's down the hall pass the vending machine and you take a right."

"Than- hey wait a second...Maria?" John instantly recognized he ex WWE Diva even if she was in scrubs rather than her wrestling gear.

"John? I thought I had heard that voice somewhere. It's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too, how've you been?" He gave her a hug.

"Pretty good actually. Since I got released I decided to go back to school to become a nurse, I always liked helping people."

"That's good I'm sure your a wonderful nurse."

"You better say that John Felix Anthony Cena. Call me a bad nurse and I'll give you a shot."

"Ew needles. But anyways, WWE is always ready to welcome you back any day of the week. With the lack of Diva talent these days, we could really use ya."

"Thanks for the invite but as of right now, I'm not really interested. But I'll be sure to think about it."

"Alright. How's St. Louis been to ya?"

"Good I guess, I moved here just for a change of scenery I guess. I didn't have a particular location choice."

"Well St. Louis is an awesome place, I should know, my best friends come from here."

"Randy, Evan and Mike?"

"Yeah pretty much Hahahaha. But hey I have other friends."

"Yeah sure Cena. How's work been? You seem to have it rough, I saw what happened in your match with Lesnar, seemed brutal."

"Yeah I guess it was but I'm taking some time off after tonight's show so I'll have plenty of time to bother you before I hit the road again."

"Well isn't that nice. Well I gotta go tend to some patients will you be fine navigating your way through the hospital yourself?"

"Sure, I'll be fine, I ain't John Cena for nothing."

"Of course, great seeing you again. See you later Felix." Maria turned the corner and left John on his own.

"Why does everybody keep calling me that?"

* * *

><p><em>Outside<em>

"Hey Cody what's up? You want me to see your show tonight? Okay sure. Am I going to be in the front row or? Oh backstage. No that's fine. Oh I'm at the hospital right now. No its not about me, I'm here to see Evan because he got stabbed. Is Randy here? Yeah he is but I'm not talking to him babe its alright. No we havent talked in years you know I love you Cody. Why are you getting all jealous I told you there is nothing going on between us alright stop getting worked up. You know what just get back to work Cody and relax, its good for you okay? Alright, bye."

Kelly sat down and sighed. Cody had been acting weird recently. Especially after he realized Randy and Evan were in town. How could he think that kelly was seeing Randy? That was out of the question. Especially after what he did to her. She would never forgive him. Never. Or would she? RIght now all her emotions were mixed and she didn't know what to think. She was just about to leave when she was confronted by someone she knew but didnt particularly like.

"Hey Kells."

"What do you want?"

"Just to talk."

"I thought we already discussed this, I don't want anything to do with you okay? I'm only here for tiff and Evan, not you you douchebag sack of shit."

"Hahaha someone hasn't lost her fire. Good to see things don't change that much in ten years."

"You face is about to if you don't move you snake."

"Kelly please can't we just make things right?"

"No, you completely destroyed me once, i won't let you do that again."

"Come on kells, we were best friends, why can't we get that back?"

"Because you don't deserve my friendship anymore. You toyed with it and up and left guaranteeing it could never be fixed." The man's head was down in shame.

"Please Kells, I'll do anything."

"Anything? Fine, get down on your knees and beg for my forgiveness, if you were in the least smart you would know not to." She smirked, he was in a wheel chair, with no IV's. He would have to be crazy to- thump! His knees came slamming to the ground in front of her. She backed up surprised. He actually did it, this stupid idiot was actually grovelling at her feet.

"Please Kells, just hear me out." She was feeling guilty for making him do this, after a heart attack nonetheless. She was surprised that she could still feel any sympathy for this man at all. But she did and she hated herself for that.

"I'm sorry Kelly, so so so sorry." She wanted to just give him a hug but her brain told her not to and to stand her ground. THis bitch ruined her life. She was conflicted.

"Fine, I'll hear you out. Only for a few minutes though, I have a sister to look after."

"Thank you so much."

"Don't even give me that bullcrap, I've already have had enough of that...Dad."

* * *

><p><strong>Didn't see that one coming eh? After taking so long I decided to sit down and write you guys a well deserved long ass chapter. I finally got rid of writer's block for the time being. I'm starting to introduce le characters and possible couples in case one didn't see. This shit needs some damn romance soon. I didn't like how I handled the EvanTiff thing but I can turn it into something more epic. Hope you liked this. Rate, review, fave, alerts whatever it is you do please. I appreciate everyone of my fans and readers and would like to get an opinion from you guys. Now I'm going to take a well deserved nap. **


	14. Daddy's Little Girl's Big Secret

**Miss me? No me gusta finals. Thats why I was gone. Preparing for finals that i failed. Plus they put me in the wrong class next year, gotta fix that. Well anyways, sorry I**'**m really late on this one but in my defense, i had no idea what to do with my own cliffhanger. LOL. enjoy. **

* * *

><p>"That's daddy's little girl." The man smiled.<p>

"Don't call me that. Ever. Son of a bitch." Kelly had lost all the sympathy she had for the man in front of her that was biologically her father, though she really wished he wasn't. "Are you happy dad? Huh? Your wonderful daughter kept the fact that you ran away from home with your whore 10 years ago."

"Kelly, don't talk about your stepmother with that foul language."

"You MARRIED her? Are you fucking serious? Not only did you abandon us leaving us without someone to call 'Dad,' you also left mom depressed beyond belief."

"Kelly, I loved your mother-"

"Loved."

"Kelly just let me finish. Sigh, your mother was a wonderful woman, no doubt about it. That's why I chose to have 3 healthy, bright, beautiful girls with her. But, at one point, I just didn't feel the spark that used to exist."

Kelly looked disgusted. "What a bullshitty way to say that you preferred implants over my mother. My mother was a smart, wonderful person who didn't need the likes of you. She deserved better. But no matter how many times we told her that, she couldn't get over the man of her dreams. I feel bad for mom. She kept waiting for you to come back, but you never did. She never believed those horrible things you and your hoe said to her that night when you drove out our lives. She kept waiting up to the moment when she finally stepped outside again, only to die when that truck struck her."

"Wait a second...your mother's dead? Why was I not informed?"

"HELLO. You divorced her and left. Why the hell were you supposed to be informed. Sure you told her about the affair after the divorce was finalized, but you had the nerve to do such things with another woman during your marriage. Disgusting."

"Kelly, I do admit that was horrible of me to do, but, why didn't you call? I gave you my cellphone and everything. Who took care of you guys and the funeral?"

"Well unlike you, The Ortons were nice, caring people. They didn't pity us, they felt genuine pain for our tragedy and decided to take us in. They didn't abandon us when we needed someone there. They didn't back down from responsibilities. THEY, had a nice, stable, marriage for 20 years! Can't say the same about you can I?"

"Look Kelly if you had just called I would've been more than happy to take you in. We could've moved to my place in Connecticut, away from this place of tragedy and start anew with me and your stepmom."

"You're very funny dad. Neither me or Tiff would want to look at that thing and sure as hell wouldn't have moved in with it. I didn't call you because the day mom died I told Tiffany and Kaitlyn you died as well."

"You what?"

"I didn't want them to know what a bastard you really were. I didn't want them to know what am asshole our father was. I wanted them to keep their blissful memories of when we still _had_ a father. You did go on a business trip the week before so it was easy to lie. I told them you were damaged beyond recognition so thats why you would be cremated and have your ashes fall into the ocean. Of course, it was just sand."

"Kelly, how could you? Not only did you prevent reconciliation between us, but you also made your sisters believe I was dead? It's okay for you to ignore me cause you hate me, but to deprive your sisters of the chance to forgive me, that is disgusting." He slowly rose up from his knees. "Barbara Jean Blank, I thought I had raised you better."

Kelly moved towards him, glaring him, looking him dead in his angry eyes. "You didn't raise me at all."

"That's nice to know. As far as I'm concerned it would be better off not to have such an irresponsible, egotistical daughter like you. I won't ask for your forgiveness ever again. It's not worth begging such an evil person like you."

"The only one who's evil here, is the man who willingly walked out of our lives. So don't talk that bullshit with me Hunter. You're the most egotistical human being on this planet, if you could still be called a human being."

"If that's the way you see it then fine, let's cut ties right here, right now."

"Fine with me. I Barbara Jean Blank from now on having nothing to do with this bastard, Hunter Hearst Helmsley."

"I just wanna let you know that, just because we cut ties, doesn't mean I'm not going to ask Tiffany and Kaitlyn for forgiveness. They have a right to know that their dad still exists. They need to be set free from the disturbing lives you've told them."

"Good luck with that. But just so you know, if you hurt them, I will rip your balls off."

"That's a shame, because I work for the WWE remember Kelly? Where your boyfriend works." Kelly froze for a second. "Just because Tiffany and Kaitlyn forgot about that and how I look like, you couldn't have possibly forgotten that I control your boyfriend's future."

"Don't go there Hunter."

"Okay, I don't have to hurt his career. But I can always fire Evan and Randy. After all, they both just failed their **second** wellness test." Kelly was conflicted. She didn't want her father firing Cody, neither did she want Evan or Randy fired either. Sure they did something bad to her, but there was no reason to get them fired over it. She wasn't that cruel.

"Stay away from them."

"As long as you don't get in my way."

"Fine. Just so you know, you're a piece of shit." She turned towards the door and was about to leave.

"Love you too honey." Hunter smirked and Kelly left boiling.

* * *

><p><em>Evan's room <em>

_"_Kaitlyn you're 14 years old, start acting like it." Evan grunted weakly as Kaitlyn was giving him a headache with her constant yelling and jumping around. "You're starting to give me a headache." In honesty he wasn't sure if it was because of her or because he was weak and almost out of blood.

"Lighten up Evan," the carefree Kaitlyn said.

"Yeah well you aren't the one in a hospital bed with a stab wound and no blood."

"Hey you still have a small amount of blood in you, enough to keep you alive that is."

"Really I had not freaking clue, I thought I was a ghost." Evan dramatically started patting his arms and chest as if he were trying to make sure all his body parts were there.

"Really funny shorty." Kaitlyn sat down with a heavy sigh, "the hospital is so boring, how can you stand being in here?"

"Well if I don't stay here I'm afraid that I'm going to die. But I'm used to being here because of wrestling, injuries and all." Evan shrugged.

"Must suck huh?"

"Well, as I said I'm used to it."

"You're supposed to be an exciting high-flyer Evan. Those are usually the more hyperactive types and here you are being a lazy pile of bones." Kaitlyn hopped off the bed and started to hop around the room again.

"Well I'm sorry if my ADHD will have to wait until after I have enough blood, and strength to be able to stand. Plus it doesn't help that this stab wound hurts really badly. Man why did I have to be stabbed in the back?"

"Usually stab victims complain about being stabbed at all. Yet you're here complaining about being stabbed in a certain area."

"I'm used to pain, I've even been stabbed in high school a few times."

"What why?"

"For protecting people I care about."

"Like who?"

"Now that's a secret I am not willing to tell you."

"Aw come on Evan. Tell me tell me tell me."

"No, now by the way where's your sister? She's been gone an awfully long time."

"Well she was on the phone with Cody. They talk nonstop."

"Ha ha, must be totally infatuated with each other huh?"

"Yeah, but recently their conversations have been more, let's say, arguing than actual 'oh i miss you' couple talk."

"Any reason why?"

"Maybe my sister finally realized Cody's a jerk."

"Come on, Cody's not that bad."

"You work with the guy everyday and you haven't noticed by now how much of an ass he is by now? I mean seriously, even Randy's already noticed."

"Well yeah Cody can be mean when he's in a bad mood, but the guys an okay person. Wait, Randy said that?" Evan was puzzled by his brother's unusual comment about his ex-stablemate.

"Well, not exactly those words, he basically said the same thing as you."

"See even Randall agrees with me. Just give Cody a chance and let your sister be happy."

"I've been giving him a chance since last year and he has failed to impress me." Kaitlyn folded her arms and made an unimpressed face.

"Well if he makes your sister happy that's all that matters." Kaitlyn frowned as Evan said those obvious words. Sure she wanted Kelly to be happy, but Cody just wasn't the guy to do it. Randy was in her mind, the better pick.

"Yeah but-" Kaitlyn was cut off by the sound of the door opening. Kelly trudged in looking angry and agitated.

"Hey Kelly what took ya so long? Thought you were kidnapped or something, I was going to send Kaitlyn on a manhunt for you." Evan said jokingly. Even if Kelly wasn't a wrestler, she had done some in high school around the same time Evan and Randy were being taught so she could help coach them. It might have been years since she last stepped into a ring, but she could still take a hit and put you in a hold where you would be crying if you didn't tap. She was no one to mess with, especially because she was raging mad right now.

"Nothing just having a wonderful conversation with an old friend after talking to Cody on the phone. Uh, Kaitlyn how about you go see how Randy's doing, I need a few minutes alone to speak with Mr. Bourne over here." Kelly was trying her best to not look or sound aggravated, but she never was a good actress. She was too straight forward for that.

"Uh sure, sis. I'll see you guys later. Don't die while I'm away Evan." Kaitlyn said as she lightly punched Evan on the shoulder on her way out.

"Oh believe me I'll try my best and ow that hurt." Evan tried to look like he was bruised by such a small girl. Kaitlyn just stuck her tongue out at him and left closing the door behind her. Once it had clicked shut, Kelly quickly and roughly dragged a seat from across the room and positioned it next to Evan's bed. She immediately collapsed into it and slouched with her fingers on the bridge of her nose.

"What's wrong Kelly? I hope you aren't having a nosebleed. The last thing I need now is seeing more blood." Evan gave her a small smile in hopes of cheering up the young blonde but it was no use.

"Nice try Evan, but nothing can relieve the overwhelming amount of stress I have placed on me right now. Absolutely nothing."

"Such big words from a girl who needed to be tutored in high school." Evan laughed and Kelly lightly slapped him on the arm. Although it was a light one, it was harder than she had intended.

"Ow, Kelly that one actually hurt!" Evan grasped his arm in pain.

"I'm sorry Evan, it's just like I said, I'm really stressed out." Kelly sat back in her chair, straight this time.

"Wanna talk about it?" Evan was dying to hear what Kelly had to say.

"If you can keep a secret." Kelly replied doubting her old friend for just a second.

"Okay I know you used to talk to Randy more than me, but we both know that I was the more trustworthy brother. Of course I can keep your secret." Reminiscing about the old simpler times presented nostalgia to both Evan and Kelly.

"Ha ha so true. Okay then you have to promise me, like pinky promise promise that you're going to keep this secret." She stuck out her pinky towards him.

Evan chuckled lightly. "Is it on that level of seriousness?" Though Kelly acted all tough she was actually a child, a pinky promise to her was like swearing to tell the truth in court. Whenever she made a you pinky promise, it was often a serious matter.

"Yes, yes it is Evan." She looked him dead in the eyes with a serious expression on her face.

"Alrighty then, I pinky promise that I won't tell it to another living breathing soul." He intertwined their pinkies together. After letting go, Evan spoke, "Now can you please tell me what's got my future sister-in-law all depressed and angry?"

"Future sister-in-law you're funny Bourne." Kelly said sarcastically, and went back to being serious. "Are you even taking this seriously?"

"Okay fine I will now tell me." Evan braced himself for something shocking. Kelly took a deep breath clutching her fists in pure anger she had been trying to contain for years whenever this subject was brought up. "My father's alive and in St. Louis." The room fell silent instantly. So silent you could hear a pin drop. Neither of them spoke. Evan's mouth was open in shock, eyes wide with disbelief. She just stared at Kelly for a minute trying to get a hold on what she had just said. Finally, he regained is thoughts and spoke to break the silence.

"Alive, but isn't your father dead? I mean he died in that car accident with your mother right?" It was a touchy subject that Evan knew he probably shouldn't have brought up.

"Yes that car accident did kill two people, but my father was not included in that equation. My uncle and mom died, but not my father." Evan became confused as ever.

"But, you said your father died that night. The picture in the newspaper even matched your father perfectly." Evan was finding it more difficult to grasp the situation now then it was when Kelly started.

"I know its hard to understand, but let me start from the beginning." Kelly had to intake another large amount of oxygen in order to continue, right now she was more nervous than angry. "My father and mother were together up until we were 10 but he was around so little that you guys thought he was my uncle. Dad moved away with his mistress to who knows where and his brother, my uncle in this case wanted to make sure we got the life we deserved so he came and took care of us. Tiffany suffered a slight head injury around that time too so she doesn't exactly how our real father looked and Kaitlyn was in mom's stomach when this all happened so she has no clue. The man you knew as my father was my uncle all along and your parents never said anything because my mom told them not to. Mostly because we were happy, we didn't really need everyone knowing that this wasn't our real father, we were happy. So everything was going fine, until well you know the accident. Since technically they divorced and my uncle legally adopted us, for some reason my real father's information disappeared and since we didn't have grandparents your parents took us in. I'm really grateful to them for all they've done for us really, especially raising us like we were their own and not giving away the secret." When Kelly finished she took a small breath of air in and relaxed a bit in her chair, feeling like a great weight was lifted from her. Evan meanwhile, having just comprehended this still had a lot of unanswered questions.

"So wait, I get everything and all, but what does your real dad being in St. Louis have to do with anything?"

"You know how I told you I was talking to an old friend?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that was him. After my call with Cody he found me and we had a not so civilized discussion." Kelly stiffened a bit, still boiling after their talk.

"About what?"

"He wants to reunite with Tiffany and Kaitlyn." Evan became shocked. After all these years, now he decides to come back.

"After so many years this bastard wants to see them?"

"They are his daughters after all." Kelly sighed loudly.

"What did he say about you then?" Evan was curious considering Kelly didn't seem to excited about her father.

"He tried to make amends with me, but we argued and now we severed our ties. He's going to disown me soon and once that happens praise the lord." She made a cross symbol with her hand on her chest. "I don't want anything to do with that asshole."

"But your sisters don't even know he's their dad. What are you going to do when he makes his move?"

"I don't know Evan, honestly. I'm not sure if after hearing the truth whether Tiffany and Kaitlyn will hate him, or me more. After all I did keep this a secret for almost 20 years. Maybe if I had told them earlier, they would've had a father figure."

"Don't blame yourself Kelly, if he's a bastard like you say he is then I think its better if they never met him. But maybe, if you give him time, he could turn out to just be misunderstood. Maybe he is a nice guy, but I can't say you'll agree since he cheated on your mother." Evan was trying to comfort Kelly but to the point where he didn't cross any lines. "Does anyone else know about this?"

"Well, I did tell Randy once in high school, but I'm not sure if he remembers, plus I don't wish to speak to him at the moment." Kelly's mood was not appeased.

"Come on Kelly, he feels really bad about what happened. He's willing to do anything to make it up to you." Evan said trying to defend his brother.

"I sure as heck know he's sorry as ever, but it takes a certain amount of time for wounds to heal especially if the one who caused them has been away for so long and decides to waltz back in like nothing happened. I'll forgive him in due time, but not right now."

"Are you guys at least a little closer to becoming friends again?"

"Acquaintances not so much friends yet, but like I said in due time."

"I hope that means soon. Because he isn't exactly happy with you being mad at him."

"I know I know."

"Anyways though Kelly, I'm glad you could trust me with such a big secret. Now i suddenly feel like I have immense pressure riding on my back in this secret."

"I don't think you're stupid enough to let it slip out in a conversation with Tiffany or Kaitlyn, I know I can trust you Evan, have faith in yourself." Kelly gave him a reassuring smile and laughed.

"You know for someone who gave me a secret to look after, you feel very calm about it getting out." He smiled back to her.

"Because I believe in you. Even after being such an ass, I still trust you to an extent."

"If Randy's an acquaintance what status am I on?" Evan asked curiously.

"Good friend."

"After being back for only one week, I'm already a good friend? Score one for Evan." He high-fived himself and Kelly couldn't help but laugh at her goofball of a friend.

"Hey once you get healthy again and are ready to go, I'm gonna kick your ass in the ring. You aren't getting off the hook just yet."

"You haven't changed even in so many years huh?"

"Nope, I can still knock you out with a cobra clutch."

"Bring it on girl." Evan would soon regret his words as Kelly swiftly put him in a arm lock.

"Ow Mercy! Mercy!"

"So much for becoming a champion, wuss."

* * *

><p><strong>Been a while since we've been in contact huh? Summer unfortunately is not gonna be the season for faster updates since writers' block doesn't take a vacation like I do and I've been busy with Academic Decathlon preparation, summer reading, and a new workout plan to get in shape. This chapter was more towards to sake of storyline development and a little bit of character development as you really see how Evan and Kelly are like a bit more in depth. Makes them more human, but anyways review and fave me, and put me on your alerts and all that good stuff. Longer and quicker updates hopefully. PEACE. <strong>


	15. Reconciliation?

**Even here in New England its like a burning inferno this is why I never liked summer but anyways thank you guys for reading and reviewing though, much appreciated but since I usually dont say that 4 letter word, I have a deep affection in a non romantic way for all of you, haha enjoy**

* * *

><p>"Randy are you sure you're okay? You just got permission to leave the hospital." John was trying to make sure his friend wasn't going to just collapse and have another heart attack.<p>

"John like I've said a thousand times, I'm fine. It was just a simple heart attack, no biggie." Randy tried to give John a reassuring look, but that didn't calm the Cenation leader's nerves at all.

"Just a simple heart attack? My grandparents died of heart attacks, this is no joke! Plus I know I've done some Attitude Adjustments on you in the past, but I really don't want to have to carry you to a doctor. You're heavy after all." Cena decided to poke a little joke at Randy's size.

"I am not heavy Cena, and don't worry, I'm not dying anytime soon. You can be rest assured on that idea. I still got a daughter to look after you know."

"Yeah, after you get custody back you will." That comment struck a little tiny nerve, and Randy gave John a little glare. "What, I'm just saying, sheesh."

"John will ya stop your whining? You sound worse than my ex-wife." Randy walked a little faster and ahead of John.

"Really Randy? You're comparing me to Sam, that lying cheating slut? That stuff hurts man." John pretended to be stabbed in the heart.

"Really funny Cena. The last thing I need is your cheap humor on my ca- Oh I'm sorry are you okay?" While Randy was talking to John he bumped into someone unwillingly leading the victim on the floor.

"Oh it's nothing really don't worry about it, wait, Randy?" As Randy helped the person he realized that the blonde hair didn't belong to just anyone. "Kelly? Is that you, what are you doing in the hospital? Are you okay?" Randy was worried for Kelly's well-being and she could sense that even after so many years she could still read his emotions like a picture book.

"No, it's okay Randy I'm fine and no need to apologize. I was just here visiting Evan and comforting Tiffany, are you here to do the same? Because I really doubt you have the heart to do so." Kelly had totally forgotten about how she saw him lying on the floor dying of a heart attack.

"Speaking about hearts this Viper came to see poor Evan when he was dying and suddenly had a heart attack. He's getting released today. Oh, I'm John by the way, John-"

"Cena yeah I know you are superstar." Kelly quickly shook his hand. "Hmmm getting released from the hospital or from a job? Personally I prefer the second option. A jackass like you doesn't deserve one after having to stomp over so many people's feelings to get to where you are today." Kelly gave Randy a fake smile that was supposed to make him feel guilty, and boy did it work.

"Oh, damn Randy, who have you been pissing off?" John was beyond curious about what was happening in front of him right now.

"None of your business PG Icon." Kelly didn't want John getting into her personal life. "Now go off somewhere and go pander to the crowd will you? Oh and take this piece of trash with you." Kelly started to walk off before Randy grabbed her arm.

"Kelly please hear me out."

"Let go Orton, there is nothing for me to hear out from you." Randy's grip wasn't loosening and the tension between the two grew to the point where John felt completely awkward in this whole mess. _This is getting pretty awkward, _he thought and suddenly he came up with an idea. He grabbed Randy and Kelly and dragged them at lightning speed down the hall before they had time to protest. They came to a sudden halt when John stopped in front of the janitor's closet making Randy slam into the wall and Kelly lost her balance slightly.

"What's the meaning of this Cena!" Randy hissed angrily, now rubbing his aching shoulder. John didn't respond and quickly yanked the door open and before either Kelly or Randy could say anything, John shoved both of them into the closet and shut the door quickly. He didn't let go of the doorknob, trying to keep the door shut as Randy on the other side vigorously tried to force the door open. Both Kelly and Randy were demanding to be let out but John pretended to not hear their screams.

"John, what in the world are you doing?" John turned his head quickly to see Maria standing there with a cart looking both surprised and puzzled. "And why do I hear people screaming?"

"Oh you know, just having a civilized conversation with friends no big deal." John flashed her a smile but Maria was nowhere near convinced.

"A civilized conversation? I don't ever recall any civilized discussions ever involving people screaming to be let out or having them discussed with people on the opposite sides of doors."

"Oh haven't you watched movies before? Plenty of things like this happened all the time, nothing ever goes wrong. Say, do you happen to have the key to this door?" John asked innocently, but Maria wasn't going to be pulled into John's schemes.

"Why exactly do you need it?" John was struggling to keep the door shut now due to Randy's kicks and tackles becoming stronger.

"So I can keep these two friends together so they can talk things out. Now I am losing my grip so can you please just give me the key?" John was panicking now, trying desperately to hold on.

"What's the magic wo-"

"PLEASE!" Maria let out a giggle and walked towards the door and locked it. John with relief on his face backed away from the door and laughed at Randy's desperate attempts to get out.

"Sorry Viper, but your locked in now. Unless you want to make a big commotion guess you and feisty in there are going to have to be in there until you talk things through." John's face was plastered with a big smile. He didn't feel sorry at all for what he did. After all, he knew if this plan worked out, Randy was going to thank him in the end.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN WE GET OUT OF HERE CENA! HEART ATTACK OR NOT!" In all honesty Randy wasn't that mad, since now he finally got some alone time with Kelly, but he didn't like being cooped up in the janitor's closet. No matter how invigorating the smell of Pinesol **(I don't know that. none of it. ) **was, he wanted to get out soon.

"Mhm, whatever Orton, I'll see you and Kelly later." He then heard one last roar come from the inside and expected that Randy had given up. He then turned to Maria with a fake expression of hurt. "That wasn't nice Maria, teasing me when I needed your help."

"Come on John you big softy," Maria laughed, "I couldn't help it, its fun to watch you panic in situations like this. But its also nice to see, your resolve for helping your friends hasn't changed at all."

"I still can't believed you helped me. I know we're good friends and all, but couldn't you be fired for this?"

"Don't worry John Felix Anthony Cena, I know the boss pretty well. He's not going to fire me for helping some friends of mines, plus the janitor isn't coming in for another hour. I'm pretty sure Randy and Kelly will work it out by then." When Maria said she knew the owner John thought she meant that she slept with Miz's father or something. No one is safe from being future endeavored unless your that close.

"Don't tell me your banging the owner Maria thats just kinda gross." John pretended to gag while Maria looked offended and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Mr. Cena how dare you? I'm much more ladylike and decent enough to know not to do that. I didn't even slept with Vince while you and I both know plenty of other divas did."

"And that's why you were future endeavored." John joked earning another slap except on the back of the head.

"No, I was fired because Vince and his half-witted Creative staff of yes men, can't produce quality storylines, feuds or appreciate the underused talents. Now I know I'm not a brilliant wrestler, but at least let people besides you cut a promo or get on the PPV card once in a while. Poor people like Natalya, Justin Gabriel, Drew Mcintrye, Beth Phoenix and Alex Riley are getting squashed and they have talent and good mic skills." Maria was ranting about her frustration with the company, even though she wasn't the one who chose to leave.

"Couldn't agree with you more. I need a break from time to time, it's not like I always want the spotlight. But Vince freaks out whenever I'm not at a show as if the ratings will decrease if he uses underused guys instead of me. He seriously hasn't heard the fans, but that's Vinny for ya." John shrugged and Maria frowned.

"The company is going to go in ruins if Vince doesn't change his gameplan. But enough about that dumbass, back to where you thought of me as a whore. What I meant by, I know the boss was that I knew Miz as a close friend. Gosh, John have you no decency." Maria showed a look of disappointment on his face.

"Well, when Vinny Mac's your boss, it happens. But enough of this, are you free anytime this week? I really want to catch up with you after all these years of not seeing you." John looked a bit hopeful, hoping she would say yes.

"Well, I did just get off work. Since its just to have some catching why don't we just hang around the cafeteria, after all, we need to unlock the door for your friends in about an hour and I'm pretty sure you're starving."

"Sounds good to me." Both of them smiled and they headed to the cafeteria laughing and playfully hitting each other.

* * *

><p>The birds were chirping loudly as a gentle, light breeze brushed passed his face. He was sitting there on the white wooden bench all alone just enjoying the scenery, something he hadn't done in a while. He enjoyed hearing something else other than the sound of adoring fans cheering him on though that was nice to hear as well. He enjoyed this peaceful environment more and didn't remember when his wrestling dream drove him away from the place he loved the most. Sure he was in St. Louis, but it was home after all. He had just been released from the hospital and was just relaxing in the park where so many lovely memories were made. Right now he wasn't thinking about all the adrenaline he received when on that turnbuckle, he wasn't thinking about the hype he was getting from the crowd as he flew elegantly through the air, he wasn't thinking about his stressful and frustrating time in the company and not getting a push, no, he wasn't thinking about that at all. Right now, he was not a former tag team champion, he was not a former ROH champion, he was not a cruiser weight desperate to shine and prove his worth, he was just himself, he was just Evan "Air Bourne" Orton, from his less complicated days. His eyes were closed as he was sitting still underneath the shade of a big tree, remembering all the moments and memories that it was involved with. His mind went back to the time when he was just 10 and he felt as if he were really back in past. He felt as if he was really still on top of that tree with Tiffany and Kelly yelling at him to climb down before he hurt himself with Randy in the background telling him to jump. That's when it hit him. This was when he elegantly soared through the air for the first time from this elevation. This was the first time when he went for a flip in midair. This was the first time he gracefully landed on his feet safely after doing his patented and well loved Shooting star press, his Air Bourne finisher, was created in the blink of an eye, in the park on a random summer day. And till this day, he could still remember that adrenaline rush, that breathtaking moment he faced when doing the flip. That was the moment when he knew he wanted to do that for the rest of his life. The reminiscence and nostalgia was interrupted however, though when Evan opened his eyes he wasn't all too saddened that he was brought out of dreamland, for the sight in front of him was far better than any Air Bourne was in his eyes.<p>

"Well aren't we out and about so soon after that horrifying ordeal?" Her smiled shined even brighter now that the sun's rays where drenched on her even though he could tell it was forced.

"I am a risk taker and death defyer after all Tiffany." He smiled back at her as he gestured for her to sit down next to him. As she sat down Evan knew exactly what was going to come out of her mouth before she even opened her mouth. "By the way, you don't have to apologize, this wasn't your fault at all." She shifted her position on the bench now. Her mood immediately changed from one trying to act strong to a more depressing and regretful atmosphere.

"You can always tell what I'm going to say even before I say it, huh Evan?" She wasn't facing him anymore, instead her head was turned slightly to the left so he could just barely see her face.

"We are childhood friends Tiffany, if anyone can read your emotions like a book its me. Well and maybe Kelly too." He couldn't see it, but he knew that she was at least grinning. The thought of her sister always made Tiffany proud.

"Yeah, I guess your right, you always payed attention to this kind of stuff huh?"

"Well if your involved I'm obviously going to pay attention. We're best friends after all."

"Yeah...best friends..." After that remark the two became silent for a while. It wasn't an awkward silence, but it felt more like a comfortable one even after the last remark Tiffany made that made Evan a bit suspicious. But besides that, this silence felt comforting to Tiffany in a way. They hadn't really brought up the stabbing incident, but through this silence, she could feel that Evan cared about her and genuinely didn't want her to feel responsible.

"So are you still mad at me for what I did 10 years ago, well what me AND my brother did?" Evan decided to finally break the silence and anxiously awaited her answer. Tiffany sat there and thought about it for a long moment. Was she really able to accept them back into her lives after so long knowing that they would have to leave them again sooner or later to go back on the road? Her heart was still conflicted. Evan didn't say anything. He simply just moved a bit closer to her and bent down a bit sticking his head a bit farther out. Tiffany noticed this and was curious as to what he was doing.

"What are you doing Evan?"

"Whenever you got mad at me in highschool you would always hit me on the back of the head and feel better afterwards. Well?" Tiffany couldn't help but let out a laugh at this. He remembered something so stupid. She couldn't believe it but she slapped him lightly on the back of the head enough that Evan flinched a bit and clutched his head.

"You're right, I'm feeling much better now."

"Does that mean you forgive me?"

"Sure, for now until you piss me off again small fry."

"Dammit I'm not short, you sisters are mean people." Evan frowned and Tiffany let out a little giggle.

"You're just a little wuss Evan."

"No I'm not I take RKO's and Brogue Kicks every now and then, if anything I'm tougher than Big Show is."

"Hmm sure you are Evan, sure you are."

* * *

><p><strong> Yay, reconciliation whoo. I decided not to write about Randy and Kelly till the next chapter. Gotta psyche myself up for their "heart to heart" or ego to ego if you may. Favorite this story, put me on your alerts and review this thing. Oh and share if with people so they can do the same to. Hahahaha hope you guys had a happy 4th of July while I go into the other room and celebrate Tyson Kidd and Zack Ryder finally getting air time. Can't forget Dolph Ziggler either, bye bye for now. <strong>


	16. Flashbacks and New Arrivals

**Well this story is getting long isn't it? When I first started I had no idea this was gonna get past 10 chapters i have a feeling this is going to go on a bit longer. Needs more romance and drama and characters before this adventure ends. Hahahaha I show a strong unromantic affection for all my fans and reviewers, enjoy **

* * *

><p>The mood in the room currently was immensely horrific. Even when they were sitting on different sides of it, he could feel her evil eyes full of hatred pierce into him like ice cold daggers. It was obvious that she wasn't happy, she was furious. This wooden, damp and surprisingly large closet was not big enough to contain her anger boiling inside of her to the point where it was about to explode. He wanted to say something, but the words just wouldn't form correctly nor did he have the courage to even as much exhale loudly with her in the room. The pressure was becoming unbearable. Neither of them said one word to each other for a good 15 minutes. It was a stare down both of them were agitated and it showed directly on their faces. She was aggravated by how she was stuck here with this behemoth while he was angry that his best friend decided to stick them in a closet. Finally, he decided to break the tension.<p>

"I'm sorry." This single line made he more pissed off them she already was. Mostly because she had heard it from him over and over again and she thought that he really didn't mean it.

"Is that the only thing you can say? If it is then its a bit too late for that now." She grunted at him and he took his head away from his hands. He stared into her cold eyes that were like a void of emotion. She wasn't looking at him though, she was looking at the ceiling, but it seemed as though her hate for him bounced off and hit him straight in the heart.

"Well, John is an idiot. I didn't mean for you to get caught up in his stupid antics." When she turned to look at him he avoided her gaze and sent it towards the floor once again.

"Then what did you mean for to happen Randy? Did you think you were going to drag me outside and sit on a bench like they do in cliche movies or fanfiction and talk about our problems? Did you think we were going to have a long discussion and settle our differences? Life isn't that easy or fair. Not everything we want comes our way." She leaned back against the wall. "But I guess you wouldn't know that feeling huh?"

"I know first hand that life isn't easy believe it or not Kelly. Don't you think it was difficult to decide whether I should stay here in St. Louis, my home or if I should venture out into the world and follow my dream of being a professional wrestler?"

"Well it didn't seem too difficult at the time for you to decide to leave everyone who cared about you. Then again, Randy Orton doesn't care about anyone, but himself." The room became quiet again. Kelly looked like she didn't want to talk at all and Randy was trying to control his anger. This conversation was starting to make his blood boil, he tried hard not to just yell at Kelly at the top of his lungs and tell her just how sorry he was so she could get it through her skull. But no, she wasn't budging. Her pride, anger and the protective wall she made to keep him out were far too strong at the moment so all Randy could do was just sit there and think about what to say next. Think about what he could say that would make her less guarded. He sat there for about 5 minutes until words were uttered again.

"Don't you think it was painful for your father to decide to leave your mother?" With the mention of her father, Kelly instantly gave Randy a glare.

"My father is a cold-hearted alcoholic asshole. He left my mother and his family without a single thought for there well-being! How dare you act like he even cared even a little bit about us? You don't know him! And you sure don't know what hell we went through after he left. It was painful for him to decide to leave? If it was then he should've been a frickin man and stayed." Her voice was so loud it echoed in the tiny closet. Randy knew about her father abandoning her and he sure knew all the crap her mom went through because of it. She confided in him about it and he was still here defending him for leaving. How could he?

"You told me that story when we were in middle school, about how he left you guys and your mother wouldn't even leave her bedside...or her whiskey bottle." The end of Randy's statement made Kelly look up surprised. Whiskey bottle? All she could remember her mom drinking when in bed was water and something from a medicine bottle. It always had a strong smell, but she just thought it was for her depression. "Whiskey bot-" Randy cut her off

"You told me how much you hated your father for leaving you guys with only 50 dollars and let you rot. You told me about how your financial situation was tough, so my family decided to help you guys out. You told me about how an uncle you had never seen before, came down from Connecticut to help your mom and helped with the financial issues. You told me about how you were so happy that you had a family again and that your mother wasn't stuck in bed anymore. You told me that your mom and uncle were going out to the grocery store to pick up your mom's medicine when I was at your house. I saw you get up to answer the phone in the middle of our math lesson, I saw you talk with the other person on the line with a distraught face. I saw you fall apart in living room and I went to go catch you and ask you what was wrong. You cried and cried until you could finally tell me that they died in a car accident because the lightning during the storm struck a tree that landed on their car. I saw you at the funeral, as you didn't even shed one tear while your sisters were asking why this happened to them. I even remember you telling me afterwards that you couldn't cry, and you had to be strong for them."

Kelly stayed silent, surprised by how Randy could remember all of this while she struggled to remember her own cellphone number at times. She was also shocked by how she had just found out about her mother's alcohol problem.

"I remember my parents signing forms to become your guardians, and I remember you suddenly getting more involved with your schoolwork telling me that you needed to get into a good college to become an engineer."

"Which I did, a civil one if you are concerned with that." Randy was caught off guard a bit by her sudden interruption, but he continued.

"I remember you begging me to help you study whenever I was free and I also remember you becoming number 1 in our grade in just a matter of weeks from all the hard work you put it. I remember how you used to come to my wrestling matches and track meets telling me to never give up on my dream, that no matter what it took, even if it meant stepping on your heart you would force me to reach for it." Kelly flinched at this. "You told me that, you were going to support me at my meets and matches saying spending more time with people you cared about was now a top priority since you already lost two important people. I remember you telling me that, if I didn't someday leave this rotten old place," a small smile appeared on his face, "and reach my dream, you were going to get a hammer and whack me with it. I recall Evan telling me that we got a developmental contract with the WWE and that we were sent to Ohio Valley Wrestling. I remember him telling me that, Tiffany advised us not to go saying it would crush you. I remember you falling into a deep depression a week before we left, worrying your sisters because you didn't get to the college you wanted and felt like you disappointed your mom. I remember it so clearly, the look, the heartbreaking look, you had on your face, stained with tears and fading mascara, when you were begging me not to leave. I can still hear you screaming my name when we got in the car and drove off." He looked at her, but she didn't reciprocate his gaze instead choosing to look at the ground.

"I've know you since we were in diapers Kells, if anyone knows a thing about you or your father its me. Now, I'm pretty sure you know by now that your father is in this very hospital, waiting to reconnect with his precious daughters once more. I'm pretty sure you also know that he's the COO in the WWE and can fire me, Evan and your boyfriend. I have no choice, but to remember who he is, and he of course remembers who I am despite seeing me as a child. He was the one who told me about your mother and her problems, trust me, he didn't want to leave you guys, but your mother's problem was just out of control and taking away drastically from their savings. He got fired a day before he left. There he was jobless, and hopeless then he met your step mom at a bar, who got him a job. Unfortunately, wrestling requires a lot of moving around. He left what he had and took off. I know that its painful Kelly, but in his defense, he sent money every month. A thousand dollars, at least Kelly, don't tell me you didn't notice."

Kelly tried remembering if she ever saw any letters, but all she could remember was her mom checking the mail, then running off a few seconds later, coming home with stacks of bottles. Her mom was trying to do it secretly, but Kelly was always hiding, seeing what her mom brought home. Her mother told her it was medicine, but now, she knew better.

"I guess my crack addict mom went out and spent it on drinks or drugs because I never saw a letter from my dad in the mail. Why would he ever tell you any of this? He has no reason to."

"Because he knew I was someone you used to trust. He told me he could trust me with this and told me if I ever saw you again to tell you, because he knew you would never believe him."

"You have no reason to do this Randy. Why are you? Why are you following my father's wishes? Are you trying to make me feel guilty? Are you doing this in a way so I can trust you again, or that I can trust my dad again?"

"I'm doing this because I want you to be happy." Kelly stared at him for a second giving him a 'what do you mean' look. "Everyone keeps telling me, 'hey Kelly's boyfriend is a douche,' or 'Cody is a tool omg' they keep insisting I tell him off for you. But I don't. Because I know Cody won't be happy about it, and it'll strain your relationship that you seem so happy in. I'm telling you about your father so you can reconcile with him and be a family again. Is that too much to ask? For my best friend's happiness? I don't care if you forgive me or not, you can hate me all you want if it soothes your soul, but if you stay mad at your dad, you will end up alone and hurt while your sisters reconcile with him and become a happy family without you."

"What do you know Randy? How dare you say you know what would make me happy, you don't know what happiness is to me."

"Honestly, you're right Kelly. I don't. If someone asked me years ago I probably would know, because back then we were best friends, as close as siblings. You always used to talk to me about everything that happened in your lives and through that I felt all the sadness, and pain, but also the happy moments. But now, we've grown apart. We've grown up, matured and changed. I don't know who you are anymore and vice versa. It's like we're strangers. But believe me, I hope you still have enough trust in me to do that much, what your father did was for the benefit of your family."

"For the benefit for us? How is leaving your family with an alcoholic mother going to benefit us at all?"

"He tried Kelly, he tried so hard to raise his kids and deal with his wife's constant problem of drinking and taking drugs. But he just couldn't do it. You remember don't you, you would always come over to my house and during our lessons you would always tell me about how your parents were fighting again. You barely saw either of them smile around each other." This brought back painful memories for Kelly, around the time when she was 10 her parents were just nonstop bickering and while Tiffany shut herself off in her room she walked down to Randy's house to talk to him about all the stress. She only now noticed how much she confided in him. "He knew his brother or your uncle had a thing for your mom so he told him to go down and look after all of you when he finalized the divorce and left. Let's face it, your uncle was a lot better than your father at taking care of kids and your mother. He also did one thing your father never could do."

"And whats that?"

"He made your mother happy." Kelly became speechless. She hated to admit it, but he was definitely right. Her mother seemed to smile her first genuine smile for the first time in a while when her uncle came to look after them. How did Randy even remember such a small thing like this?

"I thought you were going to try to," her fingers formed air quotes, "talk things through and try to make me forgive you.' When did this become a conversation about reconciling with my father?"

"Well that's where your wrong Kelly. This whole conversation has been about us. Even if I inserted your family into this, I still mentioned all the times you told me about your struggles, your happy moments, everything in the past you used to tell me whether you got an A on your math test or won at gymnastics competitions, everything, you told me, everything. I seriously don't think you would've told a random ordinary friend these things. No, you went and told your most trusted ally, friend and of course tutor, me. Kelly, you know, I care about you, really I do. We've been friends since we were in diapers, since you first saw my brother in the park where he defined his soon to be finisher to almost pure perfection. I trust you with all my secrets, and hopefully you still trust me. Believe me, ever since you told me everything, from the time when we were little and you told me about your father, I have kept those secrets away from everybody like you told me to. I would never betray you and I'm truly sorry from the bottom of my heart for hurting you like the way I did back then. I'm not going to blame you for telling me to follow my dream as an excuse for leaving, that choice was all me. But I do hope you can accept this apology."

"No matter what Randy, after what you did back then, I know I shouldn't be holding such a grudge, but, I just can't fully trust you like I used to."

"That's fine with me I totally understand."

"So, you're going to need to regain the trust if you truly believe in your cause. For now, I will partially forgive you for your actions, but we won't go back to the way we were, we need to start off fresh. For now, we are just going to be regular friends, you can work your way up back to best friends if you try hard enough though, deal?" She held out her hand as if she was closing a business deal. He took her hand into a firm handshake.

"Deal." They were both gripping each other's hand tightly, with fake smiles plastered on their faces like when they were kids. Even though Kelly didn't say it, they both knew that just this little blast from the past move already brought back their friendship to the level it was before he left.

"Not that it's incredibly horrifying to be in the same room as you, but its been well over an hour, where the fuck is John?" Kelly's question sparked a light in Randy's head and he looked at his watch to see that it passed an hour about 5 minutes ago. They checked only to see neither of their cellphones had a signal in the room and they were going to be stuck there until John came back with the key which as of right now was uncertain.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile on an airplane<em>

"Ah for the love of ya, when are we goin' to reach the damn ground? It's been hours."

"Relax broski, we'll land in about half an hour, no need to get your red hair in a bunch Sheamus."

"I'm not fella, believe me, just a bit cranky that the creative staff decided that Wade Barrett **(A.N: Pretend he came back) **would be better suited as champion. I should've won that match on Sunday, you know?"

"Will you two ladies keep it down? I'm trying to get some sleep. Your not the only one who lost a championship rematch." Both Zack and Sheamus turned to look at Phil or rather CM Punk looking a bit aggravated. "Do you think I appreciate the creative team making me lose to WWE Daniel Bryan. Sure he's my friend and a great wrestler, but it's kinda annoying when I lose and get 'injured' because freaking Chris Jericho attacked me from behind both during and after the match with his stupid briefcase."**(A.N: I wish Chris Jericho would win the money in the bank, but he's leaving to tour with his band ****)**

"Well look on the brightside guys," Zack chimed in, "at least now due to you guys being 'injured' we now have time off."

"Yeah, but you're used to this, ever since that Kane angle, WWE's been unjustifiably burying you. You have every right to be happy since Triple H promised you that you would get a big push if you accompanied us to see Evan and made sure we didn't get in trouble."

"I know, but I am a good wrestler and good on the mic, I got the broskis out there cheering for me every night, and I still become a jobber. I think it is about damn time I get a midcard title push."

"Alright, that's enough fellas. Don't turn into AJ and Vickie on me and start a cat fight. Now let's just relax and get some rest."

"But I have sleeping problems bro."

"Oh in that case want me to give you a Go To Sleep, you'll be sleeping like a baby after I hit your jaw with my knee."

"That's if you miss my Rough Ryder."

"If you two don't shut up I'm going to Brogue Kick both of you hooligans."

* * *

><p><strong>I was so emotionally drained after typing that whole confrontation that I had to put in something at the end to try to put humor into this story. Plus its a way for me to introduce new characters. But if rumors serve true then Wade Barrett could come back and win the championship from Sheamus soon. I actually like Sheamus though, but I also like the Barrett Barrage. Hmm, well anyways, hope you enjoyed this, I actually updated quickly. Put me and this story in your alerts, review please, fave me and all that good stuff please please please, I thank you all who have done so, and those who continue to do any of the mentioned things. Bye for now. <strong>


	17. Cranky, Tired, Unrequited ExChampions

**Look who's back, and since I stupidly pulled an all nighter last night, you benefit with a new chapter! Review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>On the way to the Airport <em>

"Why the hell is every vacationing superstar staying in St. Louis?" Randy asked agitated and annoyed by how his wrestling buddies decided that they were going to crash at Randy and Evan's house for the rest of their long overdue vacations.

"Lighten up Randy," Evan patted his brother on the back, "they are our friends after all, we're just helping them out when they need a place to stay."

"I'm pretty sure they all pull in more than enough money a month so that they can afford their own housing for their who knows how long vacation. Why do they have to ransack my house?"

"Our parent's house Randall," Evan put a firm emphasis on the word parent', "We're no better than they are. We're staying at our parents house while they are on a cruise in the Caribbean."

"Yeah except we legally own the damn house!" Randy opened the door to the driver's side while Evan hopped in shotgun. Evan quickly buckled in his seat belt before Randy's lightning fast motions put the key into the ignition with blinding speed, started the car, and already started out at a violent speed of 85 mph. Evan had been in the car enough times with Randy driving to know how dangerous he was.

"If you're so eager to not have them at our house, what's with the hurrying?" Evan inquired as he was suspicious as to why his brother would be so eager to pick-up unwanted guests.

"Because, I'm eager to have them help me hunt down Cena and corner him at the gym. John's leaving in an hour so I have to hurry or that boy will go into hiding so fast, the FBI won't ever find him."

"What's with the, 'John Cena must die,' attitude?" Evan was oblivious to everything considering that he was in the park talking to Tiffany all day until Randy told him to come with him to pick up the guys from the airport.

"John locked me and Kelly inside a closet together for an hour and a half so we could talk things through. Except, he forgot we were in there and instead made us wait until the janitor came in for work, and let me tell ya, that guy was not happy to see us in there."

"I could imagine. RED LIGHT!" Evan was quick enough to brace himself for impact as Randy quickly pressed on the brake and both their heads smashed off a part of the car. Evan's hands protected him from the full on damage of his head colliding with the dashboard while Randy's forehead bounced off the steering wheel. "I seriously recall this exact same thing happening just last week."

"Hey, like I said, I'm not the best driver."

"Clearly." The rest of the drive went a bit more smoothly as Evan opted to look out for red lights rather than look out the window. It was silent for a while until Evan brought up something. "So are you and Kelly BFFS again or what?"

"Well, not really. We're friends again and I'm semi-forgiven, but I have to rework my way up the ladder to best friend hood."

"You're making it sound like you were her ex-boyfriend who's trying to win her back."

"Look me and her are just friends remember, always have been and always will be. Furthermore, I think she has her hands full with daddy issues."

"Ah, right, our boss, or her dad is back in town. Why didn't you tell me anything about him? Here I was just sitting there all my life thinking her uncle was her actual father."

"Because Kelly told me all about him when he left and told me not to tell anyone, no exceptions, sorry Evan. And second of all, I had a personal talk with her father, and in truth he really isn't a bad guy. He had good intentions just, made bad decisions you know."

"Kinda like us back then?" Silence returned for a brief moment.

"Yeah, kinda like us back then. Is Tiff still mad at you?"

"No, we had a little talk in the park while you and Kelly were gossiping in your closet."

"It wasn't voluntary."

"Mhm, sure Randall, whatever you say."

"Stop calling me Randall, I know I'm older but it sounds weird and serious."

"But vipers are weird and serious."

"This is real life not a WWE gimmick." They drove into the airport parking lot and waited for only a brief minute before they recognized some 3 familiar faces heading towards the car. "How'd you find us so quickly?"

"Oi Raandy, I can tell ya car from a mile away. Yours t'is the only one that looks like someone wasted a few grand to pimp it out." The Great White smiled while putting his bags in the trunk poking a little joke at Randy's habit to spend quite a lot of money on his car.

"Glad to see your thick Irish accent and fiery red hair haven't changed at all since we've last seen each other."

"Let's cut the small talk and get moving." A cranky CM Punk quickly put his bags away and climbed in the back seat with Evan switching to the back so Zack could fit and Sheamus jumped into the front seat.

"Aw, is the Voice of the Voiceless cranky about his championship match loss?" Evan poked CM Punk on the side only to get a cold reception.

"Shh, better leave him alone Evan, or this broski is gonna blow his top." Zack warned.

"Orton this is the only time I'm ever gonna say this, but drive quickly so we can get settled and relax."

"You said it yourself Punk, don't complain about it later." Randy gave everyone in the back a sadistic smile and Sheamus immediately put his hand on his head, to express more of a "not again" expression. Everyone knew this was going to be a scary thrill ride.

* * *

><p>Kaitlyn walked out of the house and headed towards the park. She was originally supposed to go to the skate park, but her friends Justin and Derrick bailed on her at the last second. She sat down at a park bench and sighed. She was bored out of her mind with absolutely nothing to do, even though these last few days were the most hectic of her life. She plugged in her IPod and put in on shuffle as she didn't have a particular artist or song in mind. She closed her eyes and almost fell asleep until someone shook her shoulder.<p>

"Excuse me?" Kaitlyn opened her eyes to see 2 women in their 20s standing in front of her. They other woman's mouth formed words, but Kaitlyn couldn;t hear her so she took out her earphones.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said could you possibly give us directions to Mr. Bourne's house? If he lives in this area at least."

"By Bourne, do you possibly mean the most dumbest person in the world Evan Bourne by any chance?" The two girls looked at each other with almost amused looks on their faces.

"See Layla, I told you other people besides me and Sheamus thought Evan was an idiot."

"Whatever AJ, Evan's a nice kid, and he's just as smart as his brother. Evan's strong suit is more science than math." Kaitlyn just sat their hearing these two chatter for a while, thinking to herself where in the world had she heard the names AJ and Layla before. Then a lightbulb lit up.

"Excuse me, but um, would you two happen to be working for the WWE?" They paused for a second and looked at her, then back at each other.

"See AJ, I told you we should've worn disguises."

"Oh what's the worst that could happen. One girl recognized us, big deal, is she going to take out a knife and stab us?"

"I hate to interrupt, but did you ask for directions? If so I can just lead you guys to his house."

AJ smiled at her. "Why thank you. We'd really appreciate that. Are you sure it won't hindrance you, uh..." AJ paused not knowing what her name was.

"The name's Kaitlyn, and no it won't at all, I live next door to that dumby and his brother. Come on, follow me." She hopped off the bench and started walking towards Evan's house which wasn't really far from the park. She could hear the two adults behind her discussing new WWE plans, and backstage stuff they really shouldn't be telling a 14 year old, but like AJ said, what was the worse that could happen? Right before they stepped on Evan's lawn they saw a car coming at full speed on slamming on the break to make a sharp right turn and slowly drive into the driveway. "Speak of the devils, that's them." Sheamus quickly got out of the car and hugged the ground.

"Oh, sweet mother of Jesus, I'm so happy to be back on the ground alive." He wasn't the only one. Evan and Zack followed suit and they both fell on the ground at the same time.

"I know I'm used to being called Air Bourne and known for being a high-flyer, but dear god after a ride with Randy, I'm a bit more comfortable grounded."

"Totally agree with you broski."

"Wimps." Punk got out of the back seat and opened the trunk. "But I do agree with them a little. Orton, you should learn to slow down just a bit. You're gonna get a ticket one of these days, or worse." He took out the suitcases and threw them to the respected owners just as they were getting up. "Now if you little ladies don't mind, get up and take you crap off my hands."

"Yeah yeah fella, just let me regain my footing." As Sheamus stood up he was instantly greeted by Kaitlyn's presence when he turned around.

"Oh my god, it's Sheamus. My name's Kaitlyn and I'm a huge fan, can I get your autograph?" Her eyes beamed with joy as he chuckled a little bit.

"Why of course sweetheart. What's your favorite maneuver of mines?"

"The Brogue Kick and the Steamroller, they look so cool!"

"Better give her one so she can stop bugging me Sheamus." Evan interjected. "Even when i was in the hospital she kept bugging me, telling me to get her an autograph. Kids these days."

"You know this girl, eh, Evan?"

"Course I do, she's my neighbor and my best friend's little sister."

"Still bigger than you small fry!" Kaitlyn stuck her tongue out at Evan and he just shrugged it off and went to greet Layla. AJ ran off to help Punk with the luggage.

"Hey Layla, haven't seen you in a while, how have you been recently?"

"Hi Evan. So kind of you to ask how I've been when you're the one who was involved in a stabbing. I'm fine, but we've been worried sick about you! Are you okay?"

"Well, I'm out of the hospital so that should mean something, but after all I just got out of a car with Randy as the driver. I might just go back in to get my heart checked."

"Oh shush Evan. Don't want to jinx that now would we?"

"No, no we wouldn't, hey don't take this the wrong way, but why are you and AJ here? Shouldn't you be oh I don't know, working on the road with the WWE?"

"We would, if we weren't on vacation. Kharma came back and reeked havoc so we are able to take a vacation especially since the Punk-Aj-Bryan feud is over and I'm not champ anymore."

"Well I know that, but why are you at our house?"

"Oh Tiffany invited us, you know, your next door neighbor."

"You know Tiffany?"

"Yeah, before entering the WWE we had to take a lot of evaluations, I don't know why, but a certain amount of people did. I met her during a lie detector test."

"You're a WWE Diva not a drug dealer."

"Yeah, tell that to the WWE, but she was pretty nice and turns out she was helping my brother out with some issues so we quickly became friends. She invited me to stay with her and her siblings when I said I was going on vacation."

"Well isn't that nice of her." They were going to chat on and on for forever until Randy told Evan to get in the house to start unpacking. They quickly said their goodbyes as he ran inside and disappeared. Meanwhile, AJ and Layla were left with an over-excited Kaitlyn.

"Oh my god! I can't believe I got to meet Shemaus, CM Punk and Zack Ryder! I even got their autographs!"

"Well don't we seem popular..." AJ muttered to herself as Layla nudged her in the side. Kaitlyn looked up with them and handed Layla the piece of autographed paper.

"Now what's missing is both your signatures, then I can die happy." AJ seemed surprised while Layla looked like she was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Of course sweetheart. But first can you let us into your house, don't worry we aren't robbers your sister Tiffany invited us over and it's getting kind of hot out here."

"Yeah I know, Layla El and AJ Lee right? How can I forget? Right this way." She skipped happily to the door and stopped only to look fumble for her keys. Layla smiled at AJ and laughed.

"Happy now? She even does the same skip as you."

"I could die happy." AJ smiled back and both of them headed towards the door and stepped inside the house.

* * *

><p>After they had finished all the unpacking and finally got settled in Phil (CM Punk) decided to sleep in his room him being cranky and Randy went to do some grocery shopping while Zack, Sheamus and Evan decided to go to the gym.<p>

_In the Car_

"Its a lot more pleasant when you're driving instead of ye brotha Evan." Sheamus said with a sigh of relief from the front of the car.

"Unlike Randy I don't feel a need to go all 'Fast and Furious' on a local route and get myself killed."

"Was Randy always that dangerous?"

"No, but I guess it just developed when he made that whole 'Viper' character with all that aggression and anger management issues. By the way, do you have some weird obsession with sitting in the front of what?"

"No fella, as much as you two brothas are to chat with, it isnt as fun sitting in the back where an unconscious Zack Ryder could lean his gelled hair on your shoulder." With this Evan took a look at the back seat when there was a red light to see Zack snoozing and would have fallen down onto the other seat had the seat belt not been buckled on tightly. "See where I'm getting at?" Evan turned around and nodded towards Sheamus as the rest of the ride was full of mindless chatter and an occasional snort from the number 1 broski on the internet.

* * *

><p>When they got to the gym and Zack finally woke up Evan and Zack went to look for Chris to ask to use the private ring in the back while Sheamus saw a familiar face snooping around. He walked towards Mike who looked a little bit suspicious hiding behind an elliptical machine. He patted Mike on the back only to have Mike jump about a mile in the air.<p>

"Oi, what are you sneaking around ere for Mike?" Mike still breathing quickly managed to let out a sigh of relief.

"Dammit Sheamus, you scared the living crap out of me!"

"Well who'd you think I was fella? You shouldn't be afraid unless you've got something to hide there. Do you?"

"No not really, just waiting for someone."

"Who?"

"No one you know."

"Is it a girl," before Mike could answer Sheamus answered his own question with a laugh, "Pfft who am I kidding, you're too undesirable to get a girl."

"Ha ha very funny you jar of mayonnaise. But I would like to inform you it is a girl actually."

"Is it a hooker?"

"What no!" He smacked Sheamus on the arm. "She's not that kind of girl."

"First off, ow. Second, um how long have you known her?"

"A day." Sheamus couldn't help, but let a laugh escape him.

"Don't tell me you've turned in a Facebook douche. 'Omg I love her, heart with an unnecessary multitude of 3's.'" Mike gave him a glare while Sheamus was giving him an innocent smile.

"People said they hated you as a champion because you were too nice, I totally disagree. If anything, you're too mean. I have feelings too."

"Yeah, yeah sorry oh Awesome One. I gotta get going, but I'll see you around okay fella? You can tell me about your woman troubles then."

"Yeah see ya later, fella." Mike using Sheamus' signature catchphrase walked off. Sheamus still laughing a little bit saw a familiar face and immediately started walking towards them wondering why she was there. "Hey little one, whatta ya doing here by yaself?" Kaitlyn looked up a little startled by Sheamus' huge size.

"I'm not here by myself, I'm here with Layla. AJ was supposed to come too, but she decided to go bother Punk instead."

"Really now? You're talking like you've known the girls for ages. You getting along with them alright?"

"Yeah I am, since Kelly is off hunting John, and Tiffany's been at work, I've talked a lot with Layla and AJ. They're so cool! They are the reason why i want to become a WWE Diva someday."

"Well doesn't that sound nice? Keep up the hard work and determination like that and one day you can achieve that dream ya hear?" Kaitlyn of course was overjoyed by one of her favorite wrestlers telling her that her seemingly impossible goal could be reached.

"I've got ya loud in clear fella." Sheamus couldn't help but laugh at this tiny teenager copying his signature phrase. Of course it was because of his accent and country of origin of all, but it still humored him.

"Where did Layla go? Surely she wouldn't think about leavin' ya hear alone and ditchin' ya?"

"I'm glad to know that you don't think of me that way Great White." Layla approached the two handing a water bottle to Kaitlyn while turning her gaze back towards the towering Irishman. "Or should I call you Stephen." She smirked playfully at him and he choked a bit on his own saliva. He was a little taken aback by Layla's sudden usage of his real name, after all, he was already so accustomed to being called Sheamus that by now it seemed like it was actually his permanent identity. Layla was the only one to really call him Stephen while everyone else just stuck to Sheamus for convenience. He was closer to Layla then he was with everybody else, they just, clicked for some reason. As one could say, they were best friends.

"I forgot to say 'hi' to you this morning when we were unpacking. Sorry about that one sweetheart."

"You should be Stephen, after me and AJ went through all the trouble of finding Evan's address too. We had to bother poor Kaitlyn here. Sorry about that by the way." She turned towards Kaitlyn who was sitting there peacefully and was caught off guard when she heard her name. She wasn't listening to their conversation. She was mostly examining their gestures and mannerisms, tone of speech, towards each other. She could tell they were really close.

"No problem, but just wondering something. You both tend to say 'sweetheart' when addressing others, and you act like a married couple. Not to be rude or too straightforward, but are you two dating?" Sheamus and Layla looked at each other. Their facial expressions turned serious and formed a glare. They looked back towards Kaitlyn and just as she was about to say something they started laughing.

"You're funny Kaitlyn. As much as I hate to let a fan down, no me and Layla aren't dating. We're just friends that's all, really." Layla elbowed Sheamus in the stomach and punched his shoulder.

"Well I don't know about you, but friends say 'hi' when they see each other, but I guess I'm not good enough of a friend for a 'hi' anymore Stephen. Is that how it is? Abandoning our friendship because I lost the Divas title and I'm not worthy of your friendship anymore." She a fake disgusted look at Sheamus while he stood back up and massaged his "wounds."

"I said sorry Layla! Really, I was just helping ole' Randy with some things, that fella can't handle even simple luggage. What do I have to do, get on me knees?"

"Oh I'm just kidding Stephen calm down. You see Kaitlyn, no matter how invincible he is on TV a small girl like me can take down the Great White like that." She started laughing and she hi-fived Kaitlyn. Sheamus just pouted.

"You see one day Layla, I'm gonna get you back one day, better watch out."

"Hate to break up the good conversation, but if you aren't dating each other, then who are you dating Layla?"

"I've been a Dibiase girl for about a few months now. But of course he's out because of an injury, I haven't seen him in a while actually." Layla looked a little upset and Kaitlyn regretted even asking for a few seconds before she turned to Sheamus. "How 'bout you then big guy?"

"Can't say I'm off the market, more like I'm just not open for business."

"Aw why? Got the hots for someone at the moment?"

"You can say so."

"What?" Layla looked surprised. "How could you not tell me Sheamus? Tell me who she is and everything about her right now! I command you!"

"Not telling. Anyways, I'd love to stay and chat, but I've gotta meet Evan and Zack in the back for some training. You ladies have fun though okay, don't get into trouble ya hear?" Both girls made an annoyed face.

"Yeah yeah, sure, but you have to tell us about her Sheamus. Sooner or later I'll know by my own means if necessary." Kaitlyn's facial expression turned maniacal while Sheamus just shrugged it off and laughed.

"Yeah sure, I believe ya Kaitlyn. I'll be going now, have a good day." He walked off not knowing that he'd soon regret not listening to Kaitlyn's careful warning.


	18. Revisiting an Old familiar place

**I haven't been able to sleep lately, while also not being able to come up with any new plotlines for this story. Believe me I'm trying. Thanks to everyone who reviews and have ever reviewed this story. Thanks to all those who follow this story, me as an author, and have set this to their alerts and faves. Means a lot to me really, motivates me to do something in this boring summer.**

* * *

><p>Randy had just finished a long 1hr jog that seemed like it lasted for eternity. His white t-shirt was drenched visibly in sweat and he was breathing heavily. He made a sudden stop in the midst of his run causing his black sneakers to scrape against the concrete making a horrid noise. He winced a bit at the sound and proceeded to walk up to his mailbox. He was planning on taking a quick peak to see if there was anything jammed in there and then move on, but when he got there he noticed it was already over loaded. He couldn't avoid this mess and took everything out of the mailbox and opened the door to his house, cutting his jog short. Once he stepped in and took a seat at the kitchen counter he quickly flipped through the seemingly large pile of bills until something caught his eye. One letter was addressed to him and he instantly froze when he noticed where it came from a divorce attorney. The other envelopes flew out of his hands as he searched for a pair of scissors and when he came up empty handed, he decided to just tear the thing apart. When he caught a glimpse at the first few lines, he immediately wished that he didn't.<p>

"The court has decided to give Samantha Speno full custody of Alanna Marie Orton..." His heart stopped. Well, not literally, but it felt as if everything in the world was frozen and Randy was the only one in the darkness. His feet moved backwards unwillingly as he collided with the kitchen counter, knocking over a few bottles of water and a chair. The loud echoing noises they made as they collided with his hardwood floor didn't seem to snap poor Randy out of his trance.

"What the hell is with all the noise Orton? You're disturbing my sleep." Punk wasn't all too happy when he approached the distraught Viper who was just standing there looking at the letter acting as if he had never heard Punk or noticed him. In honesty he really didn't, it was as if he was sucked into the letter completely and couldn't get unglued from the words in front of him.

"Punk, don't be so rude, you're a guest in Randy's house." AJ quickly caught up with Punk noticing how aggravated he was earlier fearing he would blow up in front of Randy. While Punk was still fuming she noticed the weird look on Randy's face causing her to worry. "Hey Randy, are you okay? Punk didn't mean to be so rude right Punk?" She lightly nudged him in the ribs. "Apologize."

"What? He was the one-"

"Apologize." AJ firmly repeated. She glared at him and you could feel an evil aura flowing from her. "Or else." Punk gulped in fear at the sight. Hard to believe all these former champions were afraid of such petite girls, but you couldn't blame them.

"Fine, I'm sorry Randy alright? I mean it to, not just because AJ is giving me a death glare." AJ again nudged him in the ribs except a lot harder this time. Before screaming a loud "Ow!" Punk leaned on the kitchen counter in pain. Once AJ turned her attention back on Randy though, he was still not responding.

"Hey Randy, are you okay?" She tapped him lightly on the shoulder. He didn't move or react at all. She gave him a little push knowing she wouldn't move him because of his strength but only to test him. He didn't move this time either. "Randy? Come on, give us a response Randy." Punk stood up straight and stood in front of Randy.

"Hey I know I'm being an ass, but that's no reason to be so mad as to not respond Orton." Silence filled the room for a few seconds as Randy's eyes remained glued on the letter. Punk tried to remove the letter from his hands, but it didn't budge. Instead, he took a quick glance at the first 2 lines and his eyes widened to the size of golf balls. "Uh AJ, I think we might need to get Randy to a hospital."

"What why?" AJ worriedly asked as she went to reach for her cellphone and car keys. Right when she was about to get them, Randy fell onto the floor unfortunately back first so Punk wasn't able to catch him. A loud thud echoed as he collided with the floor, but if it helped a little his head hit the padded carpet.

"Call 911 now AJ!" Punk screamed at the top of his lungs even though she was only a few feet away from him. He quickly knelt down to check on Randy trying to lightly shake him awake. AJ in her chaotic search for the phone almost dropped it, but was able to get herself together in time to call 911.

"911 what's your emergency?" The monotonous voice of the operator was barely audible in AJ's ear.

"Hello, um we have a 31 year old male who just collapsed. Uh, Punk is he breathing?" She turned towards Punk while he bent down to see if Randy was even garnering oxygen.

"He's still breathing, but barely." AJ nodded and went back to frantically speaking with the operator.

"He's breathing, but barely." After a argumentative conversation with the operator AJ startled Punk when she screamed. "15 MINUTES! HE MIGHT BE DEAD BY THEN!" She hung up and knelt down beside Punk. "I hope you can carry him, because we're driving there."

"What happened to an ambulance who knows how to take care of a dying man?" Punk started to lift Randy onto his shoulders as AJ grab the keys.

"Well if we wait 15 minutes, the Undertaker won't be the only one saying R.I.P." She pushed the front door open and ran towards the car trying to unlock it while Punk followed swiftly while trying to make sure Randy's head didn't hit the door. Just then a car stopped next to them onto the sidewalk and rolled the windows down.

"Oh my god, what happened to Randy?" The person asked with a concerned look on their face.

"Ah you must be Kelly right? I'm AJ, Tiffany's friend and that's Punk, Randy's house guest. Not to be a burden, but Randy's dying so can you drive us to the hospital?"

"Sure hop in quickly." Kelly unlocked the car doors while AJ climbed into the car seat next to her and Punk place Randy in the back before getting in and shutting the door as they sped off making everyone hit their head on the seats. "Did you call an ambulance?"

"We did, but the lady said the ambulance would take 15 minutes even though the hospital is like 5 minutes away." AJ's words came out angrily, due to her still boiling from the stupidity of the person on the other line. She quickly buckled in her seat belt while Punk was in the back seat, still trying to get Randy to wake up.

"Do you guys know why he's unconscious?" Kelly asked as she made a sharp right turn causing Punk and AJ to collide head first with the windows.

"No, but if you keep driving like that we will be as well." AJ said trying to straighten her back in her seat.

"Actually, when I tried to get Randy to respond, I saw he was holding this." He handed the letter to AJ.

"How in the world did you find time to get this while trying to carry Randy?" AJ inquired raising an eyebrow.

"Because it was kinda stuck in his hand. It was like he was glued to it or something." AJ felt satisfied with that answer and turned away from Punk and read the letter. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "Randy Keith Orton the court has decided to grant your ex-spouse Samantha Speno full custody of your daughter Alanna Marie Orton? How could they do this? Alanna means the world to Randy!" AJ, Punk and just about everyone that was close to Randy in the locker room knew he was going through a hellish divorce. Randy and his wife were getting into arguments a lot more than they had before they had a daughter, but they never got a long much anyways. It always made Randy wonder how in the world they got together or cooperated with each other for so many years and still decided to remain together.

"The court system doesn't understand that like we do unfortunately." Punk grunted and checked to see if Randy was breathing. Kelly on the other hand was still shocked at the fact that Randy had a daughter and had been married once. She always remembered him as a player in high school, not intentionally though. He was just trying to find the right girl for him and unfortunately he had to break some hearts along the way. Sadly, even now, he had not completed that task. Kelly just barely escaped her thoughts long enough to notice that she almost missed the hospital and slammed on the brake. Punk and AJ even being buckled in tightly experienced brief, but burning shoulder pain.

"We're here, come on." Kelly quickly unbuckled herself and ran out of the car towards the main entrance while Punk and AJ were trying to get Randy out of the car safely.

"Geez, we already have Randy going to the hospital, if she keeps driving like that we'll be in there soon enough."

"Stop being so rude Phil." AJ slapped him on the arm and assisted him in getting Randy on Punk's shoulders as the ran to catch up with Kelly and found her in the main lobby explaining what had happened to the doctor. A hospital bed flew in front of Punk as he was instructed by the nurses to place him down gently onto the bed. As soon as that was accomplished Punk was roughly shoved backwards by the oncoming rush of nurses that soon crowded around Randy as they pushed him off to familiar territory: the emergency room.

"If you want to talk about being rude you should have seen the way those nurses shoved me." Punk angrily retorted as he rubbed his aching pectoral muscle. "Some of them have really bony shoulders."

"Quit your whining and call Evan you wimp. I think Randy's condition is a little bit more important then your chest pain." Punk grudgingly agreed as he took out his phone and dialed Evan's number. AJ turned towards Kelly and gestured for her to sit down in the waiting room with her.

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Kelly asked, slightly scared that Randy could possibly have suffered another heart attack.

"I'm sure he will Kelly. Randy's a strong guy, and he's already survived one heart attack. He'll pull through, you should know that better than I do considering your his best friend."

"Well, was." Kelly gave AJ a little shrug at the though of her vague and unsure condition relationship with Randy.

"Ah, Randy told me about that. Randy does feel genuinely sorry. I don't know if you've known me long enough to trust me, but if you ask Tiff I'm a very trustworthy person." AJ gave Kelly a comforting smile. "Oh speaking of Tiff, want me to give her a call so she can come and check up on you?"

"I think you should be more worried about Randy, but if it doesn't burden you."

"No problem, I'll be right back." With that AJ gave her a little, friendly, squeeze on the shoulder and walked off to get a connection for her phone leaving Kelly to ponder about Randy's unknown future."

* * *

><p>"Good match guys, great work in the ring. Haven't slacked off much in your time off eh, Evan?" Sheamus gave him a pat on the back and messed with his hair for a few seconds before focusing on packing his gym bag. Evan adjusted his hair to fit the normal mold while Zack came out of the shower with a change of clean clothes.<p>

"I was suspended not injured, so naturally I haven't lost a step. Especially since it's only been like a week or so of not being in a WWE ring." He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He pushed the locker room door open with Sheamus and Zack following suit. Outside they were greeted by Layla and Kaitlyn.

"Hey boys, have fun killing each other in there? Did you kick Stephen's ass?" Layla laughed at Sheamus' scowl and poked him on the side. "Oh come on Stephen, I'm just messing with you...or did you really get your ass kicked?"

"Well if you count me sneaking up on him with a Rough Ryder and Evan hitting an Air Bourne on him, then yes, you can say we kicked this Irish broski's ass."

"Really? Nice job." Layla high-fived Zack and they laughed while Sheamus was scolding them. Somewhere along the way Kaitlyn jumped on Zack's back and pretended to give him a Dolph Ziggler lookalike sleeper hold and he pretended to be knocked unconscious on the floor. Evan only laughed at the group when his cellphone rang.

"Evan speaking."

"Hey Air Bourne you might just want to come to the hospital with those lug heads." He was a bit taken aback by the fact that Punk decided to call him, because Punk almost never calls anyone. However, he was not surprised by his cranky attitude.

"The hospital? Did I miss a check-up or something?" Evan had no idea what Punk was telling him to go to the hospital for.

"No you dumb ass it's not about you. It's because of Randy."

"Randy, didn't he already get discharged? I mean he drove you to our house from the airport." Evan was even more confused now.

"Oh my god, you know what? You're so stupid. Randy, is in the hospital! Alright? He collapsed after finding out the court gave full custody of his daughter to his ex-wife. There! Now get your ass over here with the rest of those hooligans!"

"Wait Punk!" Beeeep. Punk hung up before hearing Evan's pleading words. Evan was shocked and worried beyond belief. His brother not only suffered a heart attack, but he suffered it only a few days ago. If his collapse signaled another heart attack, he could be done for. He was upset too after hearing the court's decision. How could the court be so stupid? He ran towards the pack and started dragging Zack and Sheamus despite their superior sizes.

"Oi, Evan, what's the deal? You're pulling on my poor wrists."

"Yeah what gives broski?" Sheamus and Zack were trying to protest to no avail.

"What's up is that we are going to the hospital to check on Randy. He collapsed just now and Punk, AJ and Kelly are there now." Layla and Kaitlyn ran to catch up with them, over hearing their conversation.

"Why's Randy in the hospital?" A concerned Layla asked.

"I'll explain in the car. Sheamus you drive, Ryder in the front seat, Layla, Kaitlyn and I are in the back." He tossed Sheamus the keys as the approached Evan's car. They all quickly jumped in and Sheamus quickly, but steadily backed out of the parking lot and drove off towards the hospital.

"So what's up with ole Randy, Evan?" Sheamus asked. Evan looked disgruntled.

"Randy got home and found a letter from the court foolishly making the decision to grant his slutty ex-wife full custody of their daughter. Punk and AJ found him collapsed on the living room, most likely from shock. Well that's my guess." Evan started to rub his temples.

"How old is his daughter?" Kaitlyn looked towards Layla for an answer.

"About 4 years old I think."

"Don't worry broski, Randy's strong enough to pull through this and Sheamus' expert driving skills will get us there before you know it right Sheamus?"

"Of course fella."

"I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but since we're in a rush to get there, floor it Stephen." Evan and Kaitlyn quickly made sure their seat belts were buckled in tightly and securely while Zack just sat their unknown of what was to happen.

"You can't possibly be as reckless as a driver as Evan's brother."

"Wanna bet?" Sheamus gave Zack a quick evil smirk and soon the speed they were driving at increased to 100 mph. Zack's head collided with the seat while everyone in the back was holding on for dear life.

"Ow! Sheamus as much as I care about him i don't want to be in the same position Randy's in right now, slow down!"

"Too late." The ride to the hospital was faster yet more dangerous then imaginable."

* * *

><p><strong>Follow this story, review it, put it me on your author's alert and favorite author's and hopefully fave this story please. Much appreciated. Want to thank everyone who's reviewed, everyone who reviewed chapter 1, people who only reviewed one chapter, and to everyone who has continuously reviewed and read this story to this day. Thank you all really from the bottom of my heart if that existed in me. Also thanks to newlovergirl for reminding me about the divorce and Randy's daughter, I even forgot about one of my plots. <strong>


	19. An Evil Approaches in red high heels

**Isn't it funny how every fanfiction I read somehow mentions how talented and underused WWE Divas like Beth, Natalya and Tamina are? Everyone realizes that except the Creative Staff, what a shame. Still excited after Lita made an appearance at the 1000th show, she put on a better show with those 2 moves than the divas can in today's time.**

* * *

><p>The phone in her pocket had buzzed a couple of times only to be ignored by its owner. She was currently stacked with appointments and was trying to do her best to listen to her patients without being interrupted. Her patients would literally flip tables sometimes if she ignored them for a conversation with someone else. A few minutes later her last appointment ended and she finally peaked at her cellphone. Her mouth dropped wide open when she saw that she had 30 missed calls. AJ had called her 6 times while Evan was responsible for the other 24. The voice mail AJ left declared a very vague statement talking about going to the hospital with no valid reason as to why. After saying her good byes to her secretary and her assistant she dialed Evan's number as she got into her car. Thankfully, he picked up after 2 or 3 rings.<p>

"Tiffany why didn't you pick up? I called you like 3 times!"

"Evan you called me 24 times. No wonder Randy was always the math genius of the family."

"You know I'm a science nerd Tiffany."

"Yeah whatever, anyways, what is the meaning of you calling me 24 times?"

"Well, my brother collapsed and Kelly, your house guests, a couple of friends of mines and I are at the hospital. It would be kinda nice of you to you know come by and visit Randy and you know keep Kelly calm."

"What's wrong with both of them?"

"I'll tell you about Randy later, but right now I need you to get here before Kelly has a panic attack. So get here, I'll be waiting at the front entrance for you."

"Alright, thanks Evan, I'll see you in two minutes."

"The distance from your office to the hospital is 10 minutes Tiffany, unless you try to get arrested there is no way your car is gonna get here in 2 minutes."

"Evan, I've met your brother, so i know how to get somewhere quickly."

"Tiffany don't get yourself killed."

"Oh, of course I won't, see you in a little bit."

"Hopefully not on a stretcher."

"Definitely, bye."

"Bye." Once the conversation ended Tiffany drove out of the parking lot at lightning speed racing past agitated drivers, old ladies who shouldn't be anywhere near a car and a few pedestrians along the way. Unlike what she had planned she arrived at the hospital in 5 minutes seeing Evan in front of the hospital just as planned. She quickly found a parking space and ran towards the hospital.

"Told you you wouldn't make it in 2 minutes." Evan joked as he led Tiffany to where everyone else was idling patiently.

"Well duh, I had to stop at some red lights." Tiffany retorted as they got in an elevator.

"_Some_ red lights?"

"Well, I didn't exactly stop at all of them." Tiffany smiled innocently at Evan as he looked at her disapprovingly while the elevator doors closed.

* * *

><p>Soon after Evan and Tiffany went up the elevator an unknown face walked through the front entrance. Prancing around in her 5 inch heels, she slowly walked up to the girl at the front desk who was surprisingly a more familiar face.<p>

"May I ask where Randy Orton is?" One of the nurses was busy taking a phone call so Maria instead took over the conversation.

"May I ask what your relation to him is?" The two women stood there in silence for a moment before the mysterious woman in heels spoke up. "I'm an old acquaintance of his."

* * *

><p>He paced back and forth impatiently. It'd been at least an hour since Randy was in the emergency room, but the doctors still hadn't reported on his condition yet. He stopped for a second tapping his foot rapidly against the floor and soon he started the pacing process once again. The other man sitting in the chair soon got annoyed by his actions.<p>

"Will you just sit down?" He stopped pacing and looked down glaring at the sudden outburst.

"I can't sit still. Not until I at least find out about Randy's condition." Then again he restarted the whole cycle. The man in the chair grunted and sat back into the chair, his back sliding a bit further down as he went limp. The one standing only sighed as he got back to his routine. He was in deep thought right at the moment.

"Punk...hello? Punk can you hear me?" Punk unknowingly ignored the gentleman who had gotten off his ass and was now trying to snap the Straight-Edge Superstar from his trance. "Hello, earth to Phil?"

Punk snapped out of his thoughts and looked a bit surprised at the man. "What now Mike?" Mike flinched at Punk's sudden 360 spin in order to face him, but he soon regathered his composure.

"You okay man? You seem kinda out of it."

"I'm perfectly fine."

"Thinking about your little girlfriend?" Mike smirked as Punk gave him an evil glare.

"She is not my girlfriend." Punk replied sternly. Mike looked away innocently whistling. "Sure she isn't Punk. Keep on spreading the lies."

"I'm the voice of reason, I don't preach lies."

"Yeah yeah I know. Anyways, what are you thinking about? A penny for your thoughts Phillip?" If looks could kill, Mike would've been shot dead several times by now.

"Don't call me that." Mike just let out a laugh.

"You and Randy are the same. Can't handle the beautiful names you were given at birth, eh Phillip?" Punk punched him on the arm as Mike grasped his arm in pain.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Good it should have." The roles reversed as Punk was the one smirking now while Mike was giving him the death stare. When it looked like Mike was about to counter attack a nurse swept around the corner.

"Um, excuse me? What are you doing?" The nurse gave them a curious look as Punk had Mike in a headlock and he was elbowing Punk in the ribs.

"Oh nothing, just a friendly hug that's all." Punk released his hold on Mike's neck as he patted his back with hard hitting shots. Mike almost stumbled forward, but was quick enough to regain his balance.

"Uh huh, anyways your friend Mr. Orton, is awake right now. If you would like, only 2 people at a time can go see him." Mike and Punk looked at each other with looks of relief spread across their faces. Quickly, they thanked the nurse and raced down the hallway towards the room she told them Randy was in. They didn't hear the nurse lecturing them not to run in the hospital as they reached Randy's room noticing that Kelly and AJ were missing while only Kaitlyn, Sheamus, Zack and Layla were standing outside.

"You're girlfriend's in there with Kelly." Sheamus's thick accent interrupted the silence and a small hint of anger reached Punk's face.

"For the last time she isn't my girlfriend!"

"Well I didn't call AJ your girlfriend, but if you declare it." Sheamus rose his arms in mock surrender as Mike was about to burst out laughing. Punk just fumed in a corner until AJ suddenly opened the hospital door. Like a pack of starving wolves, everyone instantly circled around her parading her with questions with no escape.

"How's Randy doing?"

"Why'd he faint?"

"Why isn't Kelly with you?" AJ was trying to explain everything, but the overwhelming amount of questions made her head hurt. Not being able to take it anymore she screamed. "SHUT UP!" Everyone instantly froze. Both from being frightened by her tone of voice and because they realized that she was about to rage. They slowly backed away from her as she began to regain her composure.

"Okay..now that we're all settled down." She looked around at the frightened faces that were nodding. "Randy apparently collapsed due to shock and dehydration. His condition right now is stable, but we can't make him angry or surprised because if we do, his heart could give way. Understand?" Everyone nodded in agreement while AJ sat down on a chair. "Oh, and 3 people at a time. 2 at a time though since Kelly's in there." Soon everyone had a turn at looking at Orton until lastly AJ got up and walked over to Punk.

"You are going in alone."

"What why, don't i go in with Zack?"

"No Zack already went in with me and Kelly. You however, Randy wants to chat with you alone." Punk was a confused as she walked back to her seat and Kelly exited the room.

"All yours Phil."

"Got it, thanks Kelly." Although they barely got time to talk, it could be said that Kelly and Punk were friends. Once he walked in he silently and slowly shut the door making sure not to startle Randy.

"Hey Punk." Punk slightly jumped as he turned around to see a pale Randy lying in bed with IV's all over the place. He walked over to him and sat down getting a good look at Randy's smiling face. They didn't say anything for a few seconds until Punk spoke up,

"Why?" This seemed to catch Randy's attention as he tilted his head away from the window and looked at Punk who had his eyes focused on the floor. Randy knew what Punk was talking about, but he really wished it wasn't that topic.

"Why what?" Randy tried to play dumb, to ignore having to discuss this. He knew it was unavoidable, but he did trust Punk, so it was only right for him to know. Besides, he was good at keeping secrets.

"You know damn well what I mean by 'why' Orton. Why me? Why now?" Randy stared at the ceiling. Lost in his thoughts, trying to get a good response for Punk who was looking for answers.

"You're a good friend Punk. You can be trusted. I mean...after all...in Punk We Trust right?" Randy managed a small light chuckle before a few coughs slipped out. His voice was raspy, dry and weak. Randy looked like he was terminally ill.

"Real funny. Don't try to avoid the subject at hand here. We were not always such great friends Orton. We used to hate each other, remember? That was, until we worked things out last year. You have your brother, your childhood friends, Sheamus, Layla, Zack even, but why tell me, me out of everyone? I just don't get it." Punk sat down in the seat next to the bed. He put his head down and ran his hands through his head. Randy just layed there, staring at the ceiling. He knew the answer to all of Punk's questions, but he struggled to tell it to him correctly.

"You're right Punk. You're completely right. I have all these people who I can trust around me, who i can confide in, but i chose to tell you instead of my own brother. I know it's killing you, the secret that you have to conceal. I chose to tell you out of everyone, because I knew, you could carry this burden with you your entire life even after my passing." Punk jerked his head upwards looking at Randy's unfocused face.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me."

"That's ridiculous Orton. You are going to get through this with the help of me, your brother and everyone else. You'll recover, come back on the road with us and live a long happy life. Got that?"

Randy couldn't help but laugh at Punk's determination. He was always like that, always looking out for his friends and making sure they were alright. He couldn't help but chuckle at how he always attracted these sort of people.

"Sure Punk alright. If that's what the Voice of the Voiceless wants, then that's what he'll get."

"Keep your word Orton."

"Yes sir." They both shared a laugh, not expecting the impending evil heading towards them at an increasing pace.

* * *

><p>"How's Randal doing?" Kelly closed the door quietly as Sheamus approached her with the impending question.<p>

"He's alive, that's for sure."

"He's gonna be okay right?" Mike got out of his seat.

"Of course Mikey, it's Randy he's stronger than most, he'll pull through." Layla put a reassuring hand on Mike's shoulder. He showed a brief sign of relief and nodded.

"Well let's not keep everybody in a dark mood." They all turned their heads to see Evan adn Tiffany heading towards them.

"Whoa what happened here? You guys look like you just saw a ghost." Tiffany joked as her sister walked up to her giving her a hug. "How you doing Kells?"

"I'm alright Tiffany, shouldn't you be more worried about Randy?"

"Well i'm worried about him too, but stupid Evan here told me you were going to have a heart attack if I didn't speed through 3 red lights."

Evan held up his hands innocently, "Hey that is not what I said, don't lie Tiff." Kelly shook her head disapprovingly.

"Tiffany what did I say about driving recklessly?"

"Hey i'm not the only one who does it. Randy is an offender just like me."

"So what does that mean you're both competing to see who can get the most speeding tickets?" While the sisters were arguing Evan approached the guys.

"So Mike where's your girlfriend?" Sheamus smirked and Layla's mouth dropped. Mike gave him a glare.

"Mikey you had a girlfriend and didn't tell me?" Layla poked his chest. "You better tell me, I want to know all about this girl young man."

"She's not my girlfriend dammit! I only met her once and I helped her up when she fell outside that's it." He held up his hands in surrender, but Layla wasn't letting up, at all.

"I'm not convinced."

"Me neither oh awesome one." Sheamus laughed and helped Layla corner him against the wall where there would be no escape from questions. Evan let out a chuckle until he noticed a faint sound of high heels clicking against the floor. Being the first to notice he turned around and saw a not so appealing sight.

"Oh..no...Holy shit."

"What's wrong Evan?" Tiffany turned around at the sound of Evan murmuring to himself staring at something down the hall. She looked in the same direction and her eyes widened.

"Isn't that?" Kelly noticed her sister's sudden realization and looked at the mysterious sight. As the clacking sounds got increasingly louder, the others turned around as well. A mixture of glares, opening mouths, widening eyes and whispers of "oh hell no." emerged as the clacking stopped and the person of interest was standing in front of them. Her shadow stretched down the hallway due to the immense sunlight and hospital lights that were glaring from behind her.

"What are you doing here? You have no business here, leave." Kelly stepped in front of her glaring at her. She had hated her this woman's whole existence ever since they started high school. Ever since their first confrontation, they absolutely loathed each other.

"I have every right to, but its nice to see an old friend after so long." She took off her sunglasses and shoved past her with a smug look on her face. She approached the door and turned the knob despite the desperate attempts of everyone to stop her.

* * *

><p>"Are you ever going to tell them?" Randy gazed out the window again. He obviously wasn't focused but he had heard Punk's question.<p>

"Maybe, when the times right I guess."

"Tell who what? That you're a lying cheating bastard." Randy's heart almost stopped. Punk got out of his chair so fast that it flew out from under him. A glare immediately covered his whole face with a hint of disgust.

"What the hell are you doing here? You don't belong here get out now." Punk pointed a stern finger towards the door. The woman, obviously not intimidated at all shrugged past him and approached the bed. Punk was going to go after her, but AJ held him back by the shoulder.

"Don't Punk I know you're his friend, but don't get involved in his family business."

"That woman has no relation to him any longer."

"Please Phil." He sighed deeply and walked out the door with AJ following. He closed the door to prevent curious eyes from looking in and thats when she revealed herself.

"Hello Randy, its been a while since we last saw eye to eye."

"Nice to see you again, Samantha."

* * *

><p><strong>So if you didn't notice from the top part of my author's note I began writing this during the 1000th RAW and I had a big massive writer's block so yeah sorry about that. I'm kinda losing faith in this story, mostly because its kinda dragging on and on and my mind is fading to other things. I'm more into other things right now, but I'll finish this story soon to give it a nice conclusion and solution to the wonderful almost non existent plot. Thanks to the reviewers and readers, wish there were more though. Peace out. <strong>


	20. New Relationships and Fixing Old Ones

**Hello again. Here's the next chapter even though I should probably sleeping I'm here and typing. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>"Hello Randal."<p>

"Nice to see you again Samantha." A brief moment of silence and tension filled the room quickly as the two exes just stared at each other. Smiles plastered across their faces. Their faces gave away no sign of the resentment or hate they had for each other. Sound finally filled the room again as Samantha went to grab the seat that Punk was previously sitting in and dragged it towards Randy's bedside. The legs of the chair screeched against the floor making both of them cringe. She sat down quietly taking a deep breath before she opened her eyes and faced him.

"How are you doing?" He adjusted his position on the bed slightly before responding.

"I'm doing fine I guess. Kinda surprises me that you would ask though, never though that you'd care about how I was fairing." She grimaced. It hurt her to think that the one time married couple had turned into this. That their relationship had gone sour to the point where they couldn't stand each other, to the point where they didn't even know the other person anymore. It's as if they both changed into unrecognizable people, just hollow shells of what they used to be.

"That's cold Randal. I do care about you, I mean, I have for a few years now haven't I?" He fidgeted in the bed, still not looking towards her.

"Look Sam, I know you did not fly all the way here from California just because you were concerned for my well-being. What is it that you want huh? Spit it out already." A small smirk had crept its way onto Sam's face.

"You were always a smart little cookie Randy. Guess all the blows to the head didn't kill too many brain cells." She sat her purse down on the table next to her. She dug through the big bag to pull out a big manila folder and took out a piece of paper from it and placed it on Randy's bed.

"Here's the divorce papers, sign em and your free to go."

"What about custody of Alanna?" He turned to look at her and her smirk only got wider.

"Oh Randy, Randy, Randy, you never change do you? Did you not read the wonderful piece for paper that was mailed to you? I have full custody of Alanna so naturally she's going with me back to California."

"She's my daughter too Sam. I should be able to see her as much as your disgusting excuse for a man and a lover." She glared at him.

"Watch your mouth Randal. We don't want the court to get a bad impression of you now do we? It's over now Randy. The court has decided that me and my wonderful fiance are to be Alanna's guardians. I will not allow you to see nor poison my sweet little girl." Randy tried to sit up but was too weak to. His anger was rising forming into rage.

"Look Samantha, I don't care what it takes. You can take as much as my money as you please, but I will fight this. I will repeal this case to the court and get another trial. The judge will have to see that I'm a better choice as Alanna's guardian than you are. No matter what it takes I will see my daughter." Samantha laughed and leaned back in the chair.

"Try as hard as you'd like, but you're not going to get anywhere. Look at you Randy, you've greatly diminished from the man I've fell in love with so long ago in high school. You're more cowardly now, desperate even. Just like that whore you used to be best friend's with, ah what was her name, Kelly was it?" Randy's eyes widened.

"Don't you talk about her like that. Kelly isn't a whore, if anything you are. Not only did you cheat on me with a random guy at the bar, but you also cheated on me with the guy who used to live next door. Now some guy who you've been said to have fucked when I was on tour in Europe is going to father my daughter with you. Bullshit I won't allow it."

"Whatever you say Randal." An amused expression covered her whole face. "My lawyers will be in touch about when that lovely sum of money will be on my doorstep. Pleasure seeing you again dear, but I must go. _My_ daughter is waiting for me at the day care. Bye love." She mockingly waved good bye to him as he was let seething in rage on the bed. As soon as she stepped out the door he immediately forgot his anger and frustrations though as a loud slap echoed down the hallway and into his room. He looked towards the door.

* * *

><p>Samantha clutched her now red as an apple cheek with a very visible hand print now imprinted on it. She looked up to see not so kinda eyes on the blonde. Tiffany stood next to her sister shocked at what she had just done, but approving the action to say the least. Everyone had their mouths wide open with widened eyes while Punk and Zack fist bumped in the background. Samantha's glare became more intense as the blonde began to speak.<p>

"You dirty filthy bitch." She went to slap her again except Evan grabbed her hand and dragged her away. Sam was about to pounce on her, but Sheamus stepped in and caught her trying to separate the two fierce women.

"Oh I'm the dirty bitch? Who was the one in high school who shunned everyone away and acted coldly huh? No wonder you had no friends, you were a whore after all!"

"You're not one to talk." Kelly was fighting ferociously against Evan's grip but to no avail. "Just getting payback for what you did to me in high school, remember? You tripped me in the hallway and claimed that I stole your boyfriend and started to beat on me with your prissy little barbie posse. Well karma is a big bitch Samantha." She started pounding on Evan's back. "Evan let me go! I need to kick her ass!"

Sheamus on the other hand was trying so hard not to just let go of his grip on Sam and let her fall to the ground. He was usually a nice guy, but Sam had a way of bringing out the worst in him.

"Well then you shouldn't have been sleeping around with other people's boyfriends you tramp. I know you and Randy had a fling going on behind my back. You were always jealous of me you blonde bimbo." Evan and Tiffany rolled their eyes. Kelly had better things to do in high school like clubs and studying so she had no time to have any sort of relationship. And out of all the possibillities there was no way Randy and her had anything going on.

"Please, me and Randy never had anything going on. At least I didn't sleep around with people while he was on tour instead of looking out for your daughter. What kind of mother and wife are you? Randy must've lost a lot of brain cells to have made the decision to marry a slut like you. He deserves and can do sooo much better."

Kelly finally slipped out of Evan's grasp while he was laughing at her comments and she ran towards Sam. Sheamus dropped Sam quickly to the ground and ran to the chairs to avoid the oncoming chaos brewing. He hid behind Layla who rolled her eyes as Kelly connected a punch against Sam's face. Sam then managed to get up quick enough to evade her next punch instead spearing her to the ground. Then they started laying forearm smashes, punches, elbows and slaps to each other with full force. The guys winced at each connecting hit as Layla and Tiffany went and tried to pry them off of each other. Once Tiffany pulled Kelly into a seat and forced her to stay put Sam got up and pushed Layla away despite her attempts to help her.

"This isn't over Blank! You haven't seen the last from me!" She dusted off her skirt and angrily stomped down the hallway and out of sight. Tiffany led Kelly towards the bathroom while Evan went to check up on Randy.

"How you doing bro?" Evan bent down and gave Randy a gentle hug before sitting in the seat that Sam was previously in.

"I'm alive, but thanks for asking. What happened out there?" Randy questioned as he leaned down slightly into his pillow. Evan sighed.

"Well you remember how they were in high school. Always hating and ignoring each other, despising the others existence, and apparently Kelly disapproves of you ever being with Sam. Sam still thinks you two were hooking up behind her back, you know same old, same old. Guess high school doesn't change." It was Randy's turn to sigh.

"Goddammit, I already told Sam several times that I hadn't spoken to Kelly in over ten years, how could she still not believe me? I guess I should've listened to Kelly back then." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Regretting it won't do you any good, nor will it change the fact that Kelly just beat the living crap out of Sam outside." Randy's head turned to face Evan's.

"So that was what that ruckus was about?"

"Don't play dumb Randy, your door was open I saw you looking at them when Kelly smacked her as if the world just ended." Evan looked at him not convinced.

"I knew they were probably going to kill each other over how they treated one another in high school, I wasn't worried because I thought they wouldn't meet ever again, but turns out I was dead wrong." Evan leaned back into the chair taking a deep breath.

"Well now its all over, Sam has a black eye and hand print on her face while Kelly has a few scratches here and there, but no life threatening injuries. On the bright side you can tell that Kelly cares about your life and thinks highly of you if she thinks that you deserve and could do a lot better than Sam. I guess mission accomplish for the both of us right?" Evan gave Randy a smile and patted him on the shoulder.

"Not quite yet. We still haven't gotten you and Tiff together." Randy smirked while Evan frowned.

"Randy, don't. I'm serious, Tiffany has a boyfriend." Randy's head snapped towards Evan's once again.

"Say what now? Who? Do we know this man, or is it a girl?"

"Calm down Randy, nothing wrong with them but Tiffany isn't the type of person to have those preferences. She's dating Drew." Randy was fighting off a frown.

"As in Drew McIntyre? The one you are scheduled to face when you go back only to get squashed and is a complete asshole Drew McIntyre?"

"Randal be nice, and yes its that Drew. I heard him talking backstage so I think he's thinking about proposing in a week." The room fell silent. Randy stared at the ceiling for a few moments before sitting up and looking Evan right in the eye.

"Did she say she was happy?"

"What?"

"Did. She say, she was happy in the relationship?" Evan blinked a couple of times trying to recall what she said. He looked like he was daydreaming, but came back down to Earth a few seconds later.

"Well, she said they had their ups and downs, but what couple doesn't."

"Evan-"

"She said that she liked spending time with him, but she felt controlled at times, Drew is a bit obsessive and possessive."

"Evan-"

"She did says he felt a bit suffocated in the relationship and that she was getting tired of his childish behavior,"

"EVAN!" Evan looked at Randy a bit caught off guard. Randy breathed a sigh of relief and continued.

"Good you finally shut up, anyways, you didn't answer my question. She might've said all those things, but she never said she was happy, right?"

"...Right."

"Okay then it obviously means you can be her knight in shining armor. Save her from the horror of this relationship." Randy had his hands in the air towards the sky and shook them dramatically. Evan chuckled.

"Okay lover boy i get it I deal with this my own way. You however we need to find you a new girl. I thinking a certain someone you've been crushing hard on since forever will do the trick."

"When you can secure your own girl then you can give me advice. Until then buzz off."

"Oh come on Randal, don't you want some love from a person of the opposite sex?"

"I don't need your help."

"No need to be stubborn Randy Keith."

"I thought we were over this, no more calling me that."

"Don't be shy now." The brothers bickered on jokingly until the others decided to barge in and talk about what they were going to do after Randy was discharged. The room was filled with laughter and jokes while a pair of sisters weren't exactly facing a great situation.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay Punk?" Punk turned his attention away from the water as a certain brunette caught his eye.<p>

"I'm fine AJ, no need to go out of your way to worry about little ole' me." He took a sip of his coffee as she joined him on the bench.

"You're my friend Punk of course I'm going to make sure you're okay, you're important to me." He chuckled a little bit as she took out a comic book and offered it to him.

"Trying to chair me up with some Batman?" He took the comic away from her as she smiled.

"Well, you do like comic books and I happened to be carrying around this one in my bag. You kinda are like Batman in a way." She zipped up her bag as he looked at her confused.

"How so?" She fidgeted a little in her seat, and started to play with her hair that didn't go unnoticed to him.

"Well, in real life you're a really nice guy. But now you're forced to wear a mask, and act as a bad guy when you're just trying to help everyone by keeping them entertained. People look up to you and your on screen character struggles just like he does." She pointed to the comic book. "And you're a hero to a lot of people."

He smiled at her before looking towards the water once again.

"I'm no hero, I just simply speak my mind no matter what everyone thinks about me. I'm not role model." She put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You protect your friends and make sure they're okay and frankly that's all you need to be a true hero. Plus, you speak for the millions of people who don;t get a voice, you tell the truth no matter what."

"Thanks, means a lot really I mean it. You're a nice girl April, any guy would be lucky to have you as his girlfriend." She blushed a bright red as she murmured a thanks. She shivered a little bit as he wrapped his jacket around her which resulted in the same reaction as before with just a redder blush.

"Come on, let's go back inside and check to see if the Viper's okay." She nodded and took his hand. As they began walking she nervously asked.

"Hey Punk?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you be willing to start a relationship with one of your friends who sees you as something more?" She said it quickly, but he still heard her. She was looking at the ground and walking so he didn't see him smiling or when he snuck and arm around her shoulder pulling her closer to him. She let out a little gasp.

"If that friend is you, then of course."

* * *

><p>John raced down the hall way at top speed almost knocking over some people due to his towering size and body mass. But he didn't care, he was racing to see his best friend, again. He had been stuck in traffic for a half an hour and was hoping that he wasn't too late. He almost had a heart attack when Punk called him telling him that Randy collapsed a second time and there was no time to waste.<p>

"Whoa there slow down Cena!" He almost tripped when he stopped so suddenly, but managed to regain his balance. Maria approached them with a scowl on her face.

"Mr. Cena I assume you know better than to run in a hospital."

"Hey Maria can we talk later I kinda need to see Randy."

"Yeah I know that's why I'm here to tell you that you're going to wrong way smartass." John looked at her confused. Maria just sighed and shook her head. "Follow me." He gave her a thankful smile and gladly obliged. "And don't worry, he's not in critical condition anymore, he's awake too."

He breathed out a heavy sigh of relief.

"Thank god, he's going to kill me with a heart attack one day I swear."

"Well we'll have to make sure that never happens now won't we." She said teasingly as she lead him down the hallway. He smiled and took her hand in his.

"Well if you're the one looking after me then I'm confident that I'll always be healthy and kicking." She giggled as he kissed her on the cheek secretly.

"Leave it to me Cena, and you'll be alive and healthy for a long long time."

* * *

><p>"Oi, where'd Mikey and Philly go?" Sheamus asked Layla as they walked down the now quiet and deserted hallway.<p>

"Well Mike ran off after he said he saw that blonde chick and Phil went off somewhere, but don't worry AJ's got it covered." He smirked.

"They are so dating, and speaking of dating, what's going on with you and ole' Dibiase? You guys doing alright?" She stopped walking and he turned around and looked at her worriedly. "Lay?"

"We..we broke up a few minutes ago." His eyes widened.

"What why you guys were perfect for each other? What happened? Oh god I need to stop hanging around you I'm starting to sound like a girl." He gave her a comforting smile as the tears fell from her eyes. A laugh escaped her as she playfully slapped him on the arm.

"Embrace your femininity Stephen, join the dark side." She smiled at him, but that didn't stop the tears. He pulled her into a comforting embrace as she sobbed. His heart hurt just from seeing her crying. "He cheated on me Steve, with his ex. Was I not good enough?"

He shook his head. "No Lay, his loss is your gain. You deserve a lot better than that ole' brute and frankly you can do a lot better now that you've kicked his douchey arse to the curb." She shook her head.

"I loved him Stephen, I really did, I trusted him too." She sobbed a bit harder as he began rubbing her back softly.

"Want me to go kick his arse for ya lass?" She shook her head, and a small smile formed on her face.

"I appreciate it Stephen, but its okay. I don't want you to jeopardize your career for me." She pulled away from him and he put an arm around her shoulder, handing her a tissue. "Thanks."

"No problem, I'm here for ya if you need me, I always am aren't I? I don't even need to say it."

"Again, thanks Stephen, you're a good guy, how are you not dating anyone? Any girl would be lucky to be with you."

"Like I said, I already got someone in mind, but I'm not sure if I should tell her. I'm too nervous." She quickly dried her tears.

"Oh come on big guy, you're not afraid to face Mark Henry, but you're afraid to confess."

"Hey, its nerve wracking you won't know. You're the one who gets asked."

"Yeah yeah, okay then let's practice, pretend I'm her okay?"

"Okay, but I don't have to pretend." He murmured the last part to himself.

"Say something?"

"Ah nothing."

"Okay then ready?" He gave her a small nod and took a breath in. "Whenever you're ready." He began to panic, but quickly relaxed himself.

"Okay, I know we've been on the road together for a long time now, and you probably don't see me as more of a friend, but I just want to tell you, I'm not trying to take advantage of your current feelings, but I love you. I've loved you since the first time we met, but you were with someone so I was afraid to ask. Please don't take this confession as taking advantage of your breakup, but I do genuinely care about ya lass. Really I do, and I was wondering if you could accept my feelings."

Layla's heart was beating faster. She knew this wasn't addressed to her, but the intensity in his eyes, the look of sincerity, the genuineness in his voice. She didn't know why she was suddenly feeling like she was a bit jealous of this girl, but hid it for her best friend's sake.

"See, it wasn't that hard."

"I guess it wasn't."

"Great, now go tell her."

"I just did."

* * *

><p>"Kelly feeling better?" Kelly groaned as Tiffany removed the ice pack from her eye. It was beginning to swell less, but the pain still remained, unfortunately.<p>

"A little bit." She sat up in the chair as Tiffany sighed.

"Look I know you hate each other, but I thought you had learned to control your anger. I mean, what you did back there was totally unlike you Kelly, what got into you?" Kelly stood up from the seat.

"I don't know, it's just, my pent up anger from my life, just built up and her appearance kinda was just the breaking point and I snapped. I would've been able to control it had she not insulted Randy and if Cody didn't piss me off."

"What did he do?" Kelly sighed.

"I think he's cheating on me." Tiffany gasped and stood up.

"What, why, how do you know?"

"I don't know, I just get the feeling that he is you know? He's been sneaking around lately and keeping secrets its just so frustrating." She began walking as Tiffany quickly followed.

"Well you don't know for sure, have you confronted him about it?"

"Yeah that's why he pissed me off. He denied it and instead accused me of sleeping around with Randy. Surprise surprise."

"Well maybe its because you guys were close with each other."

"We haven't spoken until now! and I was always around _Cody_ not Randy. I don't get it, why does everyone think me and him and sleeping around?"

"Maybe its because you two have gotten close lately, I saw the way you looked at Sam when you heard her insult Randy when they were talking. You wanted to rip her eyes out." Kelly paused to remember what her sister just said. "And you were close in high school to the point where you knew everything about each other. It's only right for them to suspect you two."

"Yeah but-"

"Have you ever considered the fact that you might love him?" Kelly froze. She wasn't expecting this from her sister.

"Why ask that from out of nowhere?"

"I don't know you just seemed to doubt yourself. Think about it will you? You might be the person Randy's been crushing hard on since high school."

"Haha, no, that's Sam remember?"

"Evan told me, ever since they were in the WWE he still says that he has that crush on that one special someone. Maybe it's you."

"Bullshit, let's not talk about this anymore alright? What about you and Drew huh? Heard from Evan he might do something special." It was Tiffany's turn to freeze.

"Well uh, me and Drew are just fine."

"Tiffany I know he cheated on you. I know he has an obsessive problem, and I know the relationship isn't going well. Why don't you dump him and go for Evan instead." Tiffany choked on her water. Kelly purposely said that knowing about Evan's love for her.

"W-what?"

"You heard me."

"I'm sure I didn't, well not correctly at least."

"I said, dump the douche and go for the knight."

"Come on Kelly me and Evan are just friends." Kelly gave her a non-convinced look.

"Come on Tiffany, I know you've been crushing on him since high school admit it. Your heart wants this."

"What does my daughter's heart want?" Kelly stopped walking and her eyes widened. Tiffany looked confused and looked at a man walking towards them in a tux. She recognized him from the pictures Evan showed her.

"Aren't you Triple H, COO of the WWE? What are you doing here? It's an honor to meet you, Evan's said many wonderful things about you. Wait, daughter, huh?" Kelly didn't move. Hunter just smiled and shook Tiffany's hand.

"Why don't you ask your sister?" Tiffany turned to look at Kelly.

"What does he mean by daughter?" Kelly swallowed, but the big lump in her throat refused to agree with her. She took a deep breath before answering.

"He's..our father."

* * *

><p><strong> Whoo am I tired. My arms and fingers are about to fall off. I had to write the last part at blinding speed because its 2:30am and I'm about to get kicked off the computer. Hahaha my dedication, well i hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Big drama and I inserted romance which i've been lacking. Okay then you know the drill, review, fave follow all that good stuff. Thanks for all the support guys, means the world to me. PEACE OUT. <strong>


	21. Secrets are Revealed, But Also Concealed

**Guys, I'm dying. The RAW Anger Management segments are killing me, omg. Enjoy while I watch RAW and see Kane and D-Bry awkwardly hug it out.**

* * *

><p>"Tiffany...this man...is our father." Kelly nervously stuttered out as Tiffany's mouth dropped wide open. Hunter on the other hand was all smiles and despite the fact that his face reeked of suspicion and pleasure from seeing Kelly suffer, that was nowhere near the case.<p>

"What the hell are you talking about Kelly? Our father's dead." Tiffany looked at Kelly in disbelief hoping that this was all some big cruel joke and that Kelly would be all "gotcha!" but that was certainly not the case.

"Look Tiffany its hard to expla-" Kelly put her hand on her sister's shoulder, but Tiffany swatted it away.

"No, you're lying, this man isn't my father, he died over 10 years ago along with out mother." Tiffany pointed a finger at Hunter who backed up to avoid getting struck in the face.

"Sweetheart I know its hard to accept this, but I left your mother when you were all so young, and my brother Shawn volunteered to look after you all until I got the money to support you. We looked so much alike so I just thought-"

"No you're lying, you're both lying!" Hunter tried to get closer to Tiffany as she backed up to a wall and slowly slid down to the floor, but Kelly stopped him.

"We can't approach her yet."

"Why, she's my daughter in case you've forgotten." He tried to move pass only for Kelly to use both hands and push him back slightly.

"Tiffany's always done this as a child, when she hears something or sees something shocking she tends to go in panic mode where she just crouches down and covers her ears for a while."

"Well then how do we help?" His face was contorted with worry. Kelly just sighed shakily.

"We have no choice, but to wait. If we approach her now she might start flailing her arms wildly and I don't want a black eye today. We need to wait until she's calmed down which i don't know how long that'll take." She approached her slightly. She whispered to her in a calm voice. "Tiffany are you-"

"No stay away from me!" She shot her arm forward pushing Kelly back and catching her off balance. Luckily, Hunter caught her just in time only to get a slightly cold shrug of the should to get his arm off her.

"This could take away." He sighed as Kelly took a seat and rubbed her temples thinking of how she could explain all this and fix this mess.

* * *

><p>"What's all that noise?" Evan turned to face Randy taking his eyes away from his phone and raised an eyebrow at him.<p>

"What noise Randal?" Randy scowled at Evan and got a smirk in return.

"I don't know, but I can hear something that sounds like yelling from down the hall. Can you go check?" Evan pouted.

"Why do I have to go to satisfy your curiosity? I'm tired." Randy scoffed.

"Because Sheamus and Layla are off dilly-dallying, Kaitlyn's out with her friends, and Punk and AJ are probably off macking each other's faces off. So that leaves a bed ridden me and a healthy you to go check. I go for the latter." Evan grunted and stood up putting the phone in his back pocket.

"Ugh fine, you win this round Randy." It was Randy's turn to smirk as Evan approached the blinds. Randy was confused.

"What are you doing Evan?"

"You'll see, well you won't be able to in a few minutes." Evan had a mischievous grin on his face while Randy's face was still full of confusing.

"Wha-" He was cut off by the sound of blinds flying upward at lightning speed and the burning sun being exposed directly to his eyes. He immediately covered his eyes and fell backwards onto the bed, clutching his eyes and groaning.

"Motherfu- Evan you douchebag!" He took a book from his lap and threw it at Evan who was too busy laughing to dodge.

"Ow! Randy that was a hardcover book! Geez!" He rubbed his shoulder where the book made contact with and Randy was chuckling.

"That's what you get for blinding me asshole, now go check!" He pointed to the door and Evan gave him a mock salute.

"Yes sir." He marched out and closed the door behind him and as he began walking at a slow pace he could hear voices yelling at one another getting louder by the minute. They sounded a bit too familiar. He was already accumulating possible solutions to who the voices could've came from, but he just brushed them off, until he came around the corner and sadly, one of his guesses was right on the money.

"Holy shit what happened?" He ran towards Kelly and Hunter. He peered down at Tiffany's situation and knew not to go near her until he found the source of the problem. He gave the two a frantic look.

"Kelly what happened and why the hell is my boss/your father here?" He looked from Hunter to Kelly. Hunter shrugged and pointed to Kelly who glared at him.

"Apparently _dad _here had to get his heart checked and just skipped his way here to tell Tiffany, 'Oh hey your life's been alive and I'm your daddy.'" She gave him another glare which Hunter ignored.

"How long has she been like this?"

"5 minutes and when I approach her she almost punched me in the face so i advise not going near her." Kelly put a hand on his shoulder, but he shook his head.

"Don't worry I got this." and despite Kelly's desperate pleas he took a cautious step forward. "Tiffany." He called out to her in a voice so quiet that even Kelly couldn't hear and she was 5 feet from him, but he knew Tiffany could hear him. "Tiffany." The voice grew louder, but still only to the point where only the 2 of them could here it.

"Go away." She muttered as now her hands were covering her face instead of her ears.

"Tiffany its me, Evan your best friend." He took another step forward and they were dangerously close to each other.

"I said GO AWAY!" She took a swing at him and caught him just under the chin. He fell backwards and his back hit the floor. Kelly went to check on him, but stopped when he put his hand up telling her to stay away.

"Evan you're hurt!" He got on one knee as he wiped the blood away from his mouth. He ignored her and soon began to crawl ever so slowly back to his former position.

"It's me Tiffany, Evan. I'm not going to hurt you Tiffany."

"Leave me alone. You're all liars." Her voice was barely audible and barely escaped through the cracks of her hands covering her face. He took a step forward.

"Tiff, I'm your best friend. You can trust me, you always have. I'm not going to lie to you, I'm only here to help." She went to swing at his face again, but this time he caught her fist in his left hand. She struggled viciously using her other hand to attack him hitting his chest. He merely brushed it off and grabbed her arm and dragged her to her feet. She whipped her head sideways and kept mercilessly trying to escape from his grip as Kelly and Hunter watched helplessly.

"Tiffany, look at me, Tiffany. TIFFANY!" He pushed her arms away from him and pinned them behind her head as he backed her into the wall. She turned her head upwards to look straight at him. Mascara was visibly running down her face from all the tears. He slowed down his breathing so he was taking slow, but big breaths as she soon started doing the same.

"Tiffany, listen to me, I'm not going to hurt you at all, I just want to help. You trust me don't you?" She looked at him with a look of fear, but understanding. She nodded her head and he slowly released the grip he had on her hands. Instantly she shot them at him and viciously started pounding her fists against his chest. He just stood there looking at her patiently.

"You all lied to me! Kelly told me Dad died in an accident with Mom, but here he is. And Randy told me he would pay me back the 20 dollars he owes me and Mom said that everything was going to be okay and you!" She hit him extremely hard in the chest causing him to cough and take a slight step back. "You said you'd always be there for me! But where were you when I was dying from pain and grief and all of the above, you weren't there for 10 years! You broke the promise for 10 years!" She began crying and sobs could be heard in between hits. They gradually slowed down and soon she clutched the cloth covering his chest and began crying loudly. He responded by wrapping his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay Tiffany, I'm here now alright, I'm not leaving for a long while. You can trust that I won't break that promise." He felt her nod into his chest and he let out a sigh of relief and began patting her back. Kelly breathed out a sigh of massive relief even though she was shaking and had a look of horror still attached onto her face. Hunter had his mouth wide open and was speechless.

"I need to give you a solid push with a singles title if you can take repeated blows to the chest like that." Kelly elbowed him in the ribs.

* * *

><p>A slight, but chilly breeze blew by them as they sat on the park bench. He wrapped his jacket around her as she shivered slightly. She muttered a short and quiet thanks, he still heard her replying with, "No problem," as he sat back down on the bench. They sat in silence for a while until she finally spoke up again.<p>

"How long did you know?" He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I knew just recently. But to be honest I wouldn't have told you even if I knew back then." She turned her head to face him.

"Why not?" She said sternly. He slid further down on the bench and had his hands in his pockets.

"It's complicated. I know you're my best friend and all, but Kelly told me to keep it secret as if my life depended on it. Plus, you just heard everything I said. You're father and mother weren't exactly perfect. Kelly didn't want you to know how bad things were. She was afraid that something like today would happen."

"Yeah, again sorry about that." She looked remorseful as he rubbed his chest while whistling.

"You pack quite a punch Tiff. Wouldn't wanna get in a scuffle with you." She smirked.

"I do box on days off." She looked smug as Evan just laughed.

"Mhm, so how are you taking this all in?" She thought about it for a minute or two.

"Well, I'm not actually that surprised about mom and her drinking problem, she did have the symptoms of being an alcoholic. As for finding my real dad and learning he's your boss, that could take some getting used to." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, kinda awkward knowing he knew who i was all along, but didn't tell me until now. I'm just as surprised as you are, but then again i can't imagine what you're going through right now, but I am here for you if you need to talk. You know that." He turned and smiled at her which she returned.

"Thanks Evan, you're a great guy really. Surprises me how you haven't got a girl yet. Any girl would be dying to date you." He just chuckled a little.

"Comforting and supportive as always, you don't change huh? Reminds me why i admit now that I had a little bit of a crush on you in high school." Her eyes flew wide open while he just nervously chuckled and rubbed the back of his head again a little blush creeping onto his face.

"You're serious? How could you like high school me? I was the ultimate nerd with my glasses and textbooks and horrible style!"

"Jeans and a shirt with a sweatshirt over it isn't horrible style Tiff. Look on the bright side, at least you wore decent clothes, I can't say the same for Sam and her gang."

"I knew it, you were checking them out." She laughed while he scoffed.

"As if, I had to pull her away from Kelly when they were in a fist fight once. It was kinda hard considering I didn't want to get sued for sexual harassment, but her belly tank top and mini and i mean _mini _skirt were not helping my case." He held his arms up in defense.

"Did you make sure to burn your hands afterwards to get rid of the germs?" He nodded.

"Of course and you weren't a nerd. You were just smarter and a harder worker than most people. Intelligence is an appealing thing Tiff."

"Yeah maybe to you, you creep."

"I guess I had a crush on you back then because you were modest, smart, and not to mention you aren't that bad looking." She playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"You aren't too bad yourself."

"Thanks I guess?" They both laughed. "But yeah, you're a great catch Tiff. Drew's lucky to be dating you." Before she could respond, his cellphone rang and he excused himself to answer. He came back a few seconds later.

"Someone's at the airport, they need me to pick them up. Are you okay can you go back by yourself?" She nodded.

"Yeah its fine go get them, don't wanna ruin your reputation of being on time now do we?" She winked and he only laughed.

"Alright see you later then Tiff." He gave her a small hug then raced back towards his car as she got up and began walking back to the hospital.

* * *

><p>"How are you doing Randy?" He took a seat beside Randy's bedside. Everyone had spent the night at the hospital and were told that Randy was going to be discharged in an hour or two. (A.N awkward time skip, think of the Tiff incident as the next day,)<p>

"I'm alive and kicking." He chuckled as he shook Hunter's hand firmly. "What's up big guy?"

"Well, I saw Tiffany and Kelly in the hallway just now." Randy's smile dropped and his face turned grim.

"What happened?" Hunter just sighed.

"Tiffany freaked out when Kelly told her I was her dad. Evan swung by and calmed her down and he went off to a calmer place to explain everything to her. Kelly's out taking a stroll to calm herself and I'm worried. I'm a horrible father just like back then." He held his head down while Randy rubbed the stubble over his chin.

"No wonder Evan's been gone for a while. Did you do this all on purpose?" Hunter looked up at Randy with angry eyes.

"You think i purposely wanted to what my daughters fall apart right in front of me?" Randy shook his head.

"No i do believe that you just wanted to see them, but you know how Kelly feels about all this. She'll think you did this all on purpose you know that. She's stubborn."

"I know, but honestly i really just wanted to see my daughters after so long ago. Where's Kaitlyn?"

"School, where 14 year olds should be." Randy gave him an "obviously" look while Hunter just shrugged.

"I'm sorry I've had things to deal with and stuff I can't remember everything."

"You remember Kelly's banging Cody Rhodes." Hunter tensed.

"Orton-"

"I know I'm sorry." He interjected and shrugged.

"That boy is getting on my nerves. Sure I pushed him and let him win the Heavyweight Championship but he's increasingly cocky and I'm worried he's cheating on Kelly. Keep an eye out for him will ya? For me, for Kelly."

"Of course." Randy replied quickly and honestly. Hunter nodded and got up and shook his hand.

"I'll be back in a half an hour to help you when you get discharged. Call me if you need anything."

"Got it." and with that he shut the door leaving Randy to his peace.

* * *

><p>"I'll be there in 5 minutes." The voice over the phone stated.<p>

"Great, I'll meet you in the parking lot. You're still helping me with tomorrow night right? After I get settled in?"

"Of course. Is Cody with you?"

"Yeah he is. " The scottish accent was ringing through the ear. "He's in the bathroom right now, but he'll be out soon. Need me to pass on a message Evan?"

"No it's good just checking." Evan reassured him. "See you in five."

"Bye." Drew McIntyre hung up as he grabbed his luggage bags.

"Heading off to the parking lot already are we? Evan's sure fast." Cody scoffed as he rounded a corner and grabbed his own bags.

"Sure is, he's a nice guy, you can trust him." Drew reassured him. Again Cody just scoffed.

"It's his brother that I don't trust not him." Drew sighed.

"Lighten up, he isn't banging Kelly alright?" They began walking.

"I can be jealous and have my doubts as her boyfriend. She's hot after all. You haven't told anyone about that night though right?"

"Yeah man I got you covered."

"I knew I could trust you." Cody gave Drew a smirk which was returned with a smile as they headed towards the parking lot.

* * *

><p><strong>Done. Whoo, cliffhanger? I don't think so but yeah hope this caught your attention. Started sophmore year today and I'm worried as fuck. Well review, fave me, and put me on your alerts please? For the dying highschooler? Anyways thank you to all my readers, followers, reviewers you all awesome. <strong>


	22. Don't Think About Anything, Get the Ring

**Been a while since I've updated this. Sorry for the hiatus. Anyways here it is. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Zzzip. The bag was sealed and lifted over his shoulder casually slung over his back. Closing the last bag with a strong yank of the zipper he held it in his arms. He stopped at the doorway and saw the blonde staring at him with a shy and nervous smile almost pleading for them to talk.<p>

He looked at her for a few seconds before he smiled back.

* * *

><p>When the door opened the wind hit her beautiful blonde locks and sent them flying everywhere. They covered her face and she tried to no avail to stop it.<p>

They then stepped out onto the roof. The sun was out but blocked by a few clouds. She walked towards the railing and leaned her elbows onto it taking in the scenery.

He joined her and for a minute they just stood there in silence before words broke the comfortable quiet.

"How are you feeling?" They didn't look at each other, they didn't need to. She just replied nonchalantly.

"I'm good I guess." He raised an eyebrow, but of course she didn't know.

"Your lying skills haven't improved. At all Kells." Her face contorted into an annoyed expression.

"How did you know?" He chuckled lightly though it was drowned out by the fierce wind she could still hear it. She just knew he would chuckle at her comment.

"Kelly I've know you since we were 5, if anything I would know when you were lying. I don't need to even look at you and I'd know." She scoffed. He smiled arrogantly, but playfully as well. This was how they were, how their relationship was.

"Oh, right. Does that mean you can also read my mind?" He rubbed his chin in contemplation.

"Hmm, I'm thinking that you need to talk with me about something important?" She sighed and her lips formed a small smile as she nodded. He snapped his fingers and yelled out a loud Yes!

"See, what did I tell ya? Good right?"

"Mhm, whatever." She turned so she could lean her back against the railing. "I don't know what to do Randy. Dad's back and Tiffany knows. I think I hurt her really badly by keeping that secret."

He took out a cigarette and a lighter. He cupped his hand over the lighter as a flame arose. Puffs of smoke were unleashed into the wind and she caught a good breath of it. She coughed.

"Ugh, Randy what the hell?" He shrugged innocently.

"Sorry, it's a bad habit I know." He turned around and they both stared at the door they had just entered through. "I know what happened, so you don't need to tell me."

She cocked her head and looked at him. Confused she began to form a sentence but he stopped her.

"Your dad came to my room afterwards." She retracted her statement and turned back to facing the wall, her expression unreadable to most, but not to him. She was clearly frustrated in his eyes.

"Give her time Kells, she'll come around eventually. Plus she's got Evan no? If he's around she'll be alright." She began to rub her temples.

"I know, Evan's her blockade, her wall and comfort when she needs help." When she was about to begin again he cut her off.

"Good, so you do know. Now that you know that Evan's there for her, maybe we should focus on the topic at hand. How are you feeling?"

"Truthfully, confused and frustrated. I have a huge headache." She sighed heavily and he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I don't know what to do Randy."

"It's gonna be okay Kelly. Don't worry. Do what your heart tells you to." She nodded and he put out his cigarette. He kissed her on the forehead and left the roof closing the door behind him.

She was left in her thoughts, before her phone rang. Looking at the Caller I.D she scoffed and rejected the call and shut off her phone. He was the last thing she needed at the moment.

* * *

><p>She grudgingly dragged herself to get the door. The knocking was giving her a migraine. Before she could muster a greeting a dress was thrown at her face.<p>

"Get dressed we need to get to the restaurant in five minutes." She looked confused as he placed down a pair of heels.

"Wait, what now?" The blonde gave the dressed back to him only to have it shoved back into her hands.

"Get ready, we don't have all day Tiffany."

"Ready for what?" He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Your date with Drew of course." He scoffed and looked at her as if she were stupid.

"What are you talking about Evan, Drew's touring with the WWE remember?" She started to walk towards the kitchen before he began to lightly push her towards the stairs.

"Well he came to visit you so you better get dressed and ready in 5 or you'll be late."

"Huh, bu-"

"Now Tiffany." He tossed the dress and heels at her and closed the door shut.

-5 minutes later-

The door creaked open and he looked up from the couch. He looked dumbfounded as she walked gracefully down the stairs, the black dress hugging her curves in the right places, her hair let down flowing effortlessly over her shoulders and not too much make up on her face. She looked perfect.

"I'm ready to go." He stared at her for a few more seconds before he snapped back to reality.

"Great let's go."

* * *

><p>After a short drive he dropped her off at the restaurant while he drove off towards the hospital. When she walked in the restaurant was empty of people. A table was set up with candles, and the lights were dimly lit.<p>

Drew stepped out from the side and went to greet her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" She kissed him on the cheek and gave him a hug before he led her to the table. He pulled the chair out for her before sitting down himself.

"I wanted to surprise you and do something romantic for ya." She smiled.

"Aw that's so sweet of you Drew."

"You know I'm not much of a romantic, so I had to ask Evan to help set this up for me, this was his whole idea." She paused for a second. No wonder why everything seemed so befitting to her tastes.

The rest of the night was perfect filled with laughter, joy, and of course eating. Once they were done and about to leave he stopped her from getting up.

"What is it honey?" She looked concerned, but he was all smiles.

"Tiffany, you're the love of my life, and there's been something I've wanted to ask you for a long time." He got on one knee and pulled out a box. She knew was going to happen next.

"I love you Tiffany, will you marry me?" This has certainly caught her off guard. She was shocked, no that was an understatement, she was petrified. She didn't know how to react, but she did reply.

"Of course Drew I will." He smiled and kissed her before hugging her tightly. She smiled too, but once he hugged her happiness turned into doubt.

* * *

><p><strong>Terribly shitty chapter for my long absence I'm sorry, this series is going to end soon and this will be my first finished story. -pats self on the back- I tried. I promise you I'll give u a way better end chapter, until then peeps. <strong>


	23. Can You Feel My Pain?

**Well look what the cat dragged in. I know its been a really long while and I'm so sorry for that but damn high school suck you know? Plus my internet is laggy, the snowstorm kinda knocked my power out and I've been so stressed that I had a huge writer's block. Again, really sorry. I think its time to give this story a well deserved ending, so let's get to it, shall we?**

* * *

><p>He sat still in his car, silence overwhelming the tiny space. Blaring music interrupted the silence and he glanced down at his phone. Tiffany's face flashed onto the screen, but instead of answering it like he was always happy to do, this time he let it go to voice mail Once the ringing stopped he sat there for a minute or two before he retrieved the phone from the seat. He patiently waited as the automated voice directed him to her newly inputted voice mail. He sat back and listened.<p>

"Hey Evan, where are you? Its me Tiffany. I have some great news to tell you. I'm getting married! Isn't that exciting? I wanted to tell you first, you deserve to know first. Drew told me how you helped him set this all up. I can't thank you enough for all you've done. You never seek to disappoint do you Evan? I guess things never change..."

He didn't miss how her voice slightly dipped down sounding a bit longing. Longing for what though? He didn't have time to ponder as the message went on.

"You better pick up the phone and call me back soon mister or you're going to get it. I need to tell you the details. I'm so happy right now! Call me back right away. Bye."

The message ended and he slowly put the phone back on the seat before he slightly shifted in his own seat. He leaned back into the leather of his car and sighed sullenly.

"I know I should be happy for you." His hand ran through his hair. "But why does your happiness give me great sorrow?"

* * *

><p>The sun shined brightly, the breeze gentle and refreshing as he sat down on the metal bench. He leaned back looking towards the sky, at the clouds. He smiled to himself remembering the fond memories of childhood in this very park before a familiar sound interrupted his thoughts.<p>

"Daddy!" His head immediately turned to face a woman walking with a small child towards him.

"Alanna? What are you doing here?" He got off the chair and opened his arms in ready for the small girl. She let go of her mother's hand and raced towards him. She jumped into his arms and he gladly caught her picking her up and spinning her a few times in the air.

"You were right." He turned to look at his soon to be ex-wife. "She's your daughter too. You have the right to see her. So I've decided to give you joint custody of our daughter."

He turned to look at his daughter and gave her a light kiss on the forehead before he replied.

"Thank you. I mean that." He smiled and she couldn't help smiling as well. "Hey Lana, did you miss daddy?"

"Yeah!" The small girl gave her dad a kiss on the cheek.

"Aw baby girl I've missed you too. Wanna go on the swings?"

"Yeah!" He let her down and she raced towards the park. They both walked after her making sure they could see her, but they walked slowly so they could both talk.

"So have you asked her out yet?"

"Huh?" She slapped him on the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You Randal Keith Orton, are an idiot."

"How?" He rubbed the back of his head with a grimace.

"I'm talking about Kelly you dumbass. Why haven't you asked her out yet?"

"Because she's dating my best friend."

"Notice how you didn't say it was because you didn't have feelings for her."

"What's your point?"

"My point is didn't you say her boyfriend was cheating on her? Be her prince charming and go save her from him. Don't deny that you like her either. I wasn't blind in high school i saw the way you looked at her. Besides, she tried to kick my ass for your sake."

"I don't think tried is the right word, more like succeeded."

"That isn't the point Randal. I just want you to be happy, and I'm sure the only way to make sure of that is for you to ask out the girl of your dreams. Just go for it."

"Wow, that's the nicest you've been to me in a while. Reminds me a little of why I decided to marry you."

"Not saying our relationship sucked, but we just weren't right for each other. Now that I'm dating someone else, I'm happier than a unicorn."

"...Nice analogy."

"Thank you." She flashed him a cheeky grin and he just laughed.

"Thanks for the pep talk Samantha."

"Anytime Randal, anytime."

* * *

><p>She slowly got out of the car. She hesitantly approached the door. Trying to prolong an unwanted confrontation she reluctantly opened the door slowly. To her surprise, all she was greeted with was darkness.<p>

She turned on the light, but found no one in the living room or the kitchen. Baffled, she started climbing up the stairs and repeatedly shouted for her sister. No answer.

She found that off considering that around this time every night she would expect to see her sister sprawled out on the couch, watching her crime dramas and complaining about work.

A faint sound of jingling keys and turning locks echoed in the living room and startled her. Quickly, she ran down the stairs and found her sister locking the door and kicking a pair of high heels off her aching feet.

As she turned around, sighing out in exhaustion her eyes connected with her sister's and they lit up.

She began to speak, "Hey Kelly wha-" but was cut off by an overly nervous blonde.

"Listen Tiffany, I know you must be mad at me for keeping that secret from you and making up stupid lies to cover it up with. But I only did it because I love you and I didn't want you to know how messed up our family actually was. Granted I was sort of wrong when I thought our biological dad was a douche, he's actually a decent human being and so is our step-mom but I completely understand why you're mad at me and-"

"Kelly, relax." Tiffany put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm not mad at you, well slightly, but not enough that I would hate you. It irritates me a little that you would keep this secret from me, but I understand why you did it and I love you for caring about me that much. Besides, I can't be mad at my maid of honor now can I?"

Kelly's eyes slowly widened as her ears perked up and heard the last sentence trail off Tiffany's tongue.

"Maid of Honor? Oh my God, you're getting married?" Tiffany grinned and lifted up her hand to show Kelly her ring.

Kelly gaped at the sight and immediately smiled. "Tiffany that's great! I'm so happy for you." She wrapped her arms around her sister.

"I'd happily be your Maid of Honor."

"Thanks Kelly, that means a lot to me. But for some reason I'm beginning to have my doubts."

"About me being your Maid of Honor?" Kelly playfully pouted. "How mean of you Tiffany." Tiffany lightly chuckled.

"No not about that. About the wedding and the marriage. I mean, Drew is on the road a lot and I won't be able to be with him every second. I worry that we might grow apart, or worse. What if he cheats?"

"Tiffany relax, you've got nothing to worry about right? He's been faithful all this time. I can only think that being married will make him even more obedient. But in the end you should do what your heart tells you to. Got it Tiff?"

Tiffany smiled. "Yeah I do, thanks for the pep talk Kell."

"No problem. You're gonna let me assist you in planning the wedding though right?" She gave her sister puppy dog eyes.

"Of course, how can I say no to that face?"

"That's the point, you can't." Kelly flashed her sister a big goofy grin. "Now come on, let's make haste. We need to tell everybody. Oh and about the dresses..." Kelly took her sister by the hand and dragged her upstairs to get their laptops.

Tiffany couldn't help but smile at her sister, she was extremely happy that her sister's mood had changed drastically from how it was a few hours ago. But for some reason her nerves were still unsettled.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, shocking, but I'm alive. -prepares to have tomatoes thrown at me- <strong>

**Sorry for delaying this chapter, but school projects and homework kept me busy. I was not prepared for the amount of work I was going to face taking advanced classes. I've pulled so many allnighters that I don't even remember what sleep is. Also I got a humongous writer's block and I kinda lost my interest in both my wrestling stories and in wrestling fics in general. But worry not, for I have pulled together to finish this and give you all a hopefully well written ending. All the sorry's in the world can't make up for delaying this for like 6 months. I'm thinking of splitting the finale into a 2 part/chapter thing. What do you think? I'll be surprised if anybody is still reading this actually. Hmm, so as always read, rate, review and follow and favorite. Again, sorry for the 1,000,000th time. See ya soon (hopefully)**


	24. Reunion and Disunion

**Hey guys, long time no speak...You're all mad at me aren't you? Like I said last chapter, sorry very sorry. But like I promised here's part 1 of the 2 part finale to my first story ever. This will be the first multi-chapter series that I will have ever completed. -pats self on the back- Sorry for grammar mistakes and such, I might be an adv English student, but I have no beta and I tend to be lazy and do chat-speak. Sorry if this sucks too, my writing skills have sucked after I've been forced to do M.E.A.L. format for centuries. So without further yammering, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"You're getting what now?"<p>

"What?"

"I barely know ya, but congratulations lass that's great!"

A blend of emotions and varying results all came from the phone at once and overwhelmed the blondes.

"Now don't all shout at once." One of the blondes huffed and the people on the other line settled down.

"Tiff I've known you all my life, and you tell me this over the phone instead of in person? I bet I'm not the first one either." Randy pretended to be offended, but in reality he slightly was.

"I told Evan first, but he didn't answer so I left him a voice mail." He scoffed. Randy just knew she was smiling widely on the other hand. Tiffany always enjoyed teasing Randy or making him agitated.

"Oh by the way, thanks Sheamus, at least someone is happy about all this." Kelly interjected preventing Randy and Tiffany from starting something.

"Anytime lass, any friend of Randal and Evan is a friend of mine."

"Me too." Layla jumped into the conversation stealing Sheamus' phone for a second. "Congratulations sweetheart."

"Thanks Layla." Tiffany barely knew Layla at all, but Kelly seemed to know her. After all they did go to the same gym in high school when they both did gymnastics.

"You're seriously getting married to Drew? That guys a dou-" AJ quickly covered Punk's mouth as everybody else shhh'ed him.

"He's a what now?" Tiffany asked clearly confused.

"He's a...do-gooder. Yeah, Punk can't stand kindness." Everybody looked at AJ skeptically. She only shrugged her shoulders.

"Ah I see. Well anyways do any of you know where Evan is? I've been trying to reach him since yesterday and he hasn't responded. I've left him like 20 voice mails already."

"Hmm, now that you mentioned it, I haven't seen Evan at all today. Have any of you guys heard from him?" Everybody shook their heads. Punk scoffed.

"You're his brother and you don't know where he is? How should any of us know then?"

"Just asking jeez." Randy shrugged. "We'll go look for him, you just sit back, relax and plan your dream wedding alright?"

"Thanks Randy,you're the best."

"Uh no, that would be me. Best in the World actually." Punk smirked and AJ gently slapped his shoulder.

"Punk, shut up. They're talking."

"Fine. Carry on." He folded his arms and mumbled something inaudible to everybody else. Randy gave a small chuckle then turned back to the phone.

"Hey Tiff, can you give the phone to Kelly for a second? And turn off speaker."

"Uh, sure. Here ya go Kelly. I'll be downstairs if you need me." She gave the phone to her sister and took her laptop with her out of the room.

"What's up Randy?"

"Uh, I was just thinking um, would you mind going out to dinner for me? Think of it as a thank you for helping me with the whole Sam issue."

"Sure, sounds like fun, what time?"

"Pick you up at 7?"

"Great, it's a plan Randal. Meet you in a few." She hung up and he instantly grinned. When he turned towards his coworkers they all have looks of mischief plastered on their faces.

"Well, well, if it isn't playboy Randy?"

"We should change your nickname from the Apex Predator to the Girlfriend-Snatching Predator."

"Or maybe Homewrecker Viper."

"Guys, shut it. It's not a date at all. Besides she's dating Cody remember." They all groaned and rolled their eyes.

"Come on Randy, let's face it. We all know you like her." John stated as everybody nodded their heads in agreement.

"Plus, with that mustache, I don't think any girl would want to date him."

"Amen Mike." Layla gave him a high five.

"Annnd we also know that Cody's been anything, but faithful to Kelly over these past couple of months. So why not use this opportunity to make her yours?" Everybody voiced their approval after that statement, but Randy just shook his head.

"No guys I can't go that. I can't do that to Kelly. She loves Cody."

"Correction, she _likes _Cody. Never once has she mentioned love." Eve clarified.

"Exactly," Punk had to add his two cents." Now I'm not usually all for being the reason why a relationship ends, but he's a massive jerk and a dick. Go save your friend from heartbreak Randal. Even if you won't date her at least tell her he's been cheating."

"Do you really think I should?" Everybody facepalmed.

"Yes!" They all shouted in unison.

"Alright, alright jeez calm down you guys. Well I gotta go prepare for later, can you guys try to find Evan for me?" They nodded. "Thanks, see ya." He shut the door and John just sighed.

"I swear, old Randy was an idiot, but new Randy is just a dense brick."

"He's still less dense then you John boy." John just frowned as Punk and Mike laughed.

* * *

><p>"Why are you getting all dolled up for?" She raised an eyebrow as her sister began applying eyeliner in front of the huge mirror in her bedroom.<p>

"I have plans for tonight."

"What, a romantic get together with Cody perhaps?" She stopped applying her eyeliner and turned around to look at the smirk plastered on her sister's face. Once their eyes met, her sister quickly went back to looking at the laptop.

"No, I'm going to dinner with Randy tonight." Her sister's head rose up from looking at the laptop to look at her.

"You finally broke up with Cody?" She scoffed.

"No Tiff, I've told you a million times already, I like him and he likes me. We aren't breaking up for a while."

"Sis, you know I love you and I support you no matter what. But seriously, Cody's a douche."

"Say whatever you want, I'm not going to listen." She heard her sister sigh and begin typing on the keyboard again.

"Then why are you having dinner with Randy tonight?"

"He wants to treat me tonight, says he wants to thank me for helping him deal with the whole Sam ordeal."

"Maybe he wants to court you."

"Tiffany," she stopped applying her makeup again and looked at her sister. "Randy wouldn't do that. He's my best friend."

"And he loves you."

"Yeah, in a best friend way."

"Kelly stop." She put her laptop aside. "Randy's had a crush on you since high school. The only reason he didn't act upon his feelings was because of what you're doing right now, you're friendzoning him."

"Pfft, am not. Randy has never had those kind of feelings for me. If he did he would've said something by now."

"But you know Randy's personality Kelly. If he sees that you're happy, he won't want to step in and ruin that for you. You always seemed so happy when you were in high school dating whoever. He wouldn't want to step in and be the cause of your unhappiness."

"...Even if he really did have feelings for me its too late now, he knows that I like Cody and we're happily in a relationship."

"Kelly-"

"I won't hear anymore of that folly that you're spouting. Now how's the wedding planning going?"

Her sister sighed in defeat and went back to typing on her laptop.

"It's long and agonizing really. I have to consider every little detail from the color of the plates to what kind of forks and knives I want. It's rather tedious." Kelly chuckled.

"And you've been wanting a wedding since you were a child, kind of regret it now don't ya?" Tiffany began rubbing her temples.

"Well when I need it planned out and have everything set up by Friday it proves to be a lot more challenging than once thought. If Drew didn't need to go back so soon then I could take my time with this. He wants to marry me as soon as possible."

"Then get your certificate and have the wedding later."

"He says he's in line for a big push soon so later on he won't have any time at all. Better now than later."

"That sounds great for him, but horrible for you. You won't be able to see him as often anymore."

"I know, its a bother but this is what I signed up for being in a relationship with a WWE superstar."

"Its what we both signed up for." She finished applying the last bit of her makeup. "Now I'm going to pick out an outfit for tonight, are you going to be okay by yourself?"

"Yeah I should be fine, I'll be stuck indoors planning and attempting to contact Evan."

"Still haven't found him yet." Tiffany shook her head.

"Sadly no, he hasn't been answering my calls. The last time I talked to him was right before I went to the restaurant with Drew."

"Hmm that's odd then. Evan always answers his cell."

"I know, and it's not like his phone is off or anything either. Could he be avoiding me?" Kelly couldn't help but laugh.

"That's silly Tiffany, you're his best friend, why would he ignore you. You haven't done anything to make him mad or anything...or have you?"

"I don't think so. He seemed pretty happy the last time I saw him."

"Evan's pretty good at masking his real emotions with a smile you know." This only made Tiffany more suspicious and guiltier.

"Well don't worry yourself about it. I'm sure Randy or the rest of the gang will find him, so focus more on the wedding and leave Evan to us."

"I hope you're right..."

* * *

><p>"I must say Orton your taste in good expensive food hasn't changed." He chuckled as she took another forkful of spaghetti from her plate.<p>

"Well when you're a spoiled rich brat like yours truly, you naturally develop an appreciation of the grander things in life." She nodded as he took another bite out of his steak.

"Plus, I was planning to dine out with you so I knew I had to step up my game. You're a great appreciator of good food after all."

"Calling me fat Randal?" She playfully pouted.

"No not at all fatass." He smirked and she whacked him on the arm.

"Jerk."

"And don't I know it." They both shared a good laugh before the restaurant door opened. Randy nonchalantly glanced over at the newly arriving couple and immediately became speechless.

Kelly noticed his skin paling slightly and his eyes growing wider becoming concerned with his condition.

"Randy are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." He turned back to face her and swallowed the lump in his throat. He attempted to hide his shock, but she saw through it.

"Uh, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive Kelly." She looked at him skeptically, but decided to go with it for now. A few minutes went by before the gentlemen sitting two tables away from them got up and excused himself with his company staying behind. It was then that Randy decided to excuse himself as well.

The young man stood outside and lit a cigarette. He took a big puff out of it before removing it from his mouth. Even through the smoke, Randy's tall figure could still be seen quickly approaching.

"Hey Randy, whats up? I didn't know you were here on vacation."

"Don't 'whats up' me Cody." The young man widened his eyes in shock.

"Hey Randy, come on man what's wro-"

"You're cheating on Kelly aren't you?" The question caught Cody off guard.

"Don't make false accusations Orton."

"They aren't false when there is proof sitting right in front of my face eating with a young woman that isn't Kelly."

"Okay, fine so what? I'm just looking for a little fun. Why are you so worried?"

"Because Kelly's my friend you son of a bitch." He grabbed a hold of Cody's collar.

"Really now? Are you sure? I'm pretty sure that you two have been more than friends for a while now."

"What? What are you trying to accuse me of?"

"I know you have feelings for her Randy, everybody does. But you know you can't have her because she's mine. You'll never be enough for her. You're jealous of my relationship with her Randy I know it. I don't know why you like her so much though. That skank can't do anything useful except pander to me anyways. But no matter, I guess she can help me with housework and such. Do you know why, because she loves me more than she could ever love you you worthless piece of trash."

Randy balled his fists, his temper flaring after the comments he heard about Kelly. He lifted his fist and leaned backward.

"You son of a-"

"Randy stop!" Just when his fist was about to collide with Cody's face, he was stopped by a familiar voice. They both turned to see Kelly standing there with an unreadable expression.

"How much of that did you hear?" Randy lowered his face.

"Kelly sweetheart what are you doing here?" Cody tried to grin innocently, but she just narrowed her eyes.

"I heard and saw enough. Really Cody, I thought you were smart enough to at least cheat in private." She began taking small steps towards the two men.

"What do you mean sweetheart?" He tried to look confused and innocent. Randy rolled his eyes.

"Too late for that now pretty boy."

"I can't believe you'd throw our 3 year relationship away just like a useless piece of trash. Was all those years for nothing? If so, I regret wasting my time with a cowardly dumbass like you."

'Kelly I can expl-"

SMACK!

Cody held his now reddened cheek and turned to look into Kelly's cold eyes with shock all over his face.

"You disgust me Cody Runnels. Both with your cowardly cheating, and your backstabbing of your good friend. Randy is a better man than you'll ever be."

Cody gritted his teeth.

"Listen here you bitch-"

"Don't talk to her like that." Cody smirked.

"Okay lover boy, crazy bitch. You'll pay for this, you'll both pay. I'll make you regret ever dumping me, and you, I'm gonna kick your ass in the ring. I don''t need this." He turned and walked away angrily huffing.

"Now that that's settled." Kelly turned around and appeared as if she was going to walk away.

"Kelly wait." She stopped, but didn't turn around. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Bits and pieces, but I did listen long enough to find out about his cheating and the fact that you've been in love with me for a while now." His heart stopped beating and his blood turned cold. She turned around and looked him in the eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me Randy?"

"Because you seemed so happy with that douche and I didn't want to ruin it for you. It wouldn't seem fair for me to put that burden on you after I've already caused you so much sadness. I just wanted you to be happy." He lowered his head, nervously looking at the ground.

Unbeknownst to him she approached him. She grabbed a hold of his collar and pulled him down for a kiss. He froze, surprised by both the kiss and by the fact that it had started to rain. He soon reciprocated the kiss and they stayed like that for what seemed like forever.

When they pulled away Kelly hugged Randy tightly and buried her face into his chest.

"I thought my feelings that I had been harboring for so long would never reach you." She mumbled into his chest, but he heard them loud and clear.

"I've loved you since high school. I thought it was just a measly crush, but then it didn't leave. Not when you broke my heart 10 years ago and left with the bits and pieces, and it hasn't since. It's only been growing all these years." She pulled away from him slightly and even though it was raining, he could see the trace of tears going down her face.

"I couldn't be happier right now." She smiled and he couldn't help but feel his nervous feelings fade away.

"I know how to make you happier. I want to at least."

"How?" She looked confused. He bent down so that their foreheads were touching.

Before she could ask another question he captured her lips with his and they shared a passionate kiss full of love and relief. Everything they had been through together, everything they had to overcome all seemed worth it in this moment. After they broke away from the kiss they both just stood there in the rain in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the others company. They knew that they would most likely be sick, but they didn't care. In that moment the only thing that mattered was each other.

* * *

><p>She sat in her bed surrounded by piles of scattered papers mostly from work. She sighed and fell back against the pillows. She glanced down at her phone slightly frowning.<p>

She had texted him 5 minutes ago asking where he was hoping to get response. No one had been in contact with him for 3 days and everybody was growing worried.

A million thoughts began to swirl in her head. Was he hurt? Was he visiting someone? Did he forget his phone? Did it run out of batteries or break? Then the one possible explanation that she hoped wasn't the cause came into her head.

Is he purposely avoiding me?

She clutched a pillow closer to her chest. She hoped with all her heart that that wasn't the real reason. She would hate to be the reason why he's hurting, if he was. She would hate to be the reason why he secluded himself from the world which he did often when he was depressed.

She jumped at the sound of her phone ringing. She immediately grabbed it and read the screen.

1 new text message. She held her breath as she opened it, recognizing the sender's name.

"The place where this all started, will be where it all comes to an end." She read the text message out loud and became confused. Why would he send her something cryptic and enigmatic like this? Especially after disappearing for days, why send the message now? Or better yet, why did he send the message in the first place.

She contemplated what he meant by the place where it all started. The hospital where he was born? No that would be too impersonal. What could he possibly mean?

Wait a second. What exactly did he mean by 'this'? After centering on that one word for a moment, she finally figured it out. She jumped out of bed, took her car keys and ran outside.

* * *

><p>She ran through the park whipping her head left and right searching frantically. Where was he? This was the only place she could think of him being. This was where it all began after all.<p>

She came to a halt when she got to the playground. She saw him sitting on the monkey bars swinging his legs back and forth carelessly looking up at the sky.

This didn't surprise her, he always liked looking at the stars and chasing them so it appeared. No, what shocked her was the look on his face. He looked like he had given up on something, hopeless almost. She approached him waiting to see if he would turn to look at her, but he didn't.

"Evan?" She stayed a few steps away from him and waited for him to look at her, but he never did.

"Someone should be asleep not playing on their phone."

"Someone should answer their phone and reply to their texts more so he doesn't worry his friends." She scolded. Her voice lowered and softened. "We were worried about you."

"I'm a grown man, I can take care of myself."

"As much as the first part is biologically provable, I don't quite agree with the latter. Who was in the hospital just a few weeks ago again?"

"Who was the reason why I was in the hospital again?" She slightly winced at this statement. Both because of the guilt she still felt over it and at the coldness his words were delivered with. His voice sounded so monotone, emotionless...lifeless even.

"Why have you been avoiding us? We've been looking everywhere for you."

"That's what I called you out here to address today." He shifted his position on the monkey bars so his back was facing her. "Well I meant for it to be tomorrow, but someone stays up too late." He jumped off the monkey bars, but still didn't face her.

"Do you know what I meant by this is where it all ends?" She gulped, fearing that he meant it regarding his life.

"This is the place where our paths crossed and our bonds of friendship formed. We've been through some rough times together and I will never forget the memories we created. However, it appears that this is the place where it will all end as well."

She was shocked. What? Did he seriously mean...

"Right here, and right now." He turned to look at her, the first time in the while that she got a clear view of his face. Just looking at his emotionless eyes hurt her almost as much as the words he was about to say.

"Today" he took out a picture of them when they were kids "today I will singlehandedly sever the bonds that tie us together." He ripped the picture to shreds as Tiffany watched on in confusion and hurt. He stared at the shredded photos remains before looking back up at her.

"We will no longer have any affiliation with each other whatsoever from this day forth Tiffany Blank."

A drop of rain hit his leather jacket. They both stood there in silence as the rain began to fall harshly, washing away their memories and their ties.

* * *

><p><strong>I finally finished. -flops dead onto the ground- The last part was so emotionally draining and depressing for me. Although it doesn't seem so from my shitty writing, losing a friend is so goddamn painful especially a close one. It's funny how rain is an element that can be used interchangeably as both a symbol of happiness and rebirth while also being used as a symbol for pain and sorrow. Don't I sound so intelligent? Haha the longest chapter I've ever written congratulations me. Are you guys ready for the last chapter of this story? I know, me neither. Thanks for people who reviewed and such please review again and share this story to others who might enjoy, until next time, later. <strong>


	25. Unbreakable Bonds

**Hello readers. This is it the final chapter of Fixing Broken Bonds. Its been a long hectic journey, but we finally made it. I wish I had updated more quickly, but yeah school kinda got in the way on more than one occasion. Well anyways, I'll leave my tear and thoughts till the end so enjoy the last chapter.**

* * *

><p>She sat on knees frozen in disbelief. The words she never wanted to here in her life still echoed in her mind and odds were that they would stay with her for a long time.<p>

The confrontation with her once best friend still lingered in her thoughts. It was only a few minutes after he walked out of the park and out of her life for good. She punched the floor angry at herself for not fighting harder.

She was angry at not just herself but at him for giving up so easily. How could he casually throw years of friendship and trust away just like that? After he had worked so hard to regain her trust, it turned out to be him who gave up in the end.

She didn't know how much time had passed. She could have sat there for hours and she wouldn't have cared. Time stood still for her as she relived some of their precious childhood moments together.

_When? When did it turn out so bad for us?_ she wondered as she could only stare off into space and fill with regret.

* * *

><p>"You guys find Evan yet?"<p>

"So far the only clue we have is a text from him saying he's somewhere far away, but that's about it." Randy sighed as Kelly rubbed her temples in thought.

"Have you tried calling or texting him back?"

"No we're calling you to inform you because we haven't tried anything at all and are clueless children who need guidance on what to do." Punk scoffed as Sheamus grunted as having his phone stolen.

Everyone just rolled their eyes at him.

"I have some advice for you, go fuck yourself and give the phone back to Sheamus."

"Haha real funny Orton." Kelly pinched Randy on the arm and he grimaced.

"Ow! Kelly what was that for?"

"Don't be such an ass Randal. Apologize."

"But-" She glared at him and he had to swallow the lump forming in his throat before reluctantly taking the phone again.

"Fine, sorry Punk. Now can you please give the phone back to Sheamus?"

"Haha oh Randal of course I will do anything for you." Punk imitating Randy's high sweet voice. "He is so whipped by the way."

Sheamus chuckled before retaking the phone.

"What's our next plan of action fella?"

"Well let's see, we'll go look for Evan. You guys keep trying to contact with him."

"Wait is Tiffany with you guys?" Layla popped into the conversation.

"No she's at home planning her wedding why?"

"I tried calling her, but she isn't picking up. I rang her doorbell and she didn't answer either."

"Hmm that is strange. She must've gone out looking for him. We'll look for her while Punk and Sheamus look for Evan."

"Gotcha."

"Aw why do I have to go?"

"Punk shut up and get in the car." Punk frowned as AJ shoved him out the door.

"We'll give you a call if we find him."

"Alright thanks Sheamus. Until then."

"Right see ya." He turned towards Kelly. "Any idea where your sister is?"

"Well if I know anything about my sister she'd probably be at the park."

"Alright let's get looking.

* * *

><p>He sat on the ground gazing up at the sky. Everything was peaceful; he was away from his friends and all the meddlesome problems. Resting on a rather deserted beach he felt relaxed.<p>

_As long as she's happy I will be satisfied. _

The promise he made to himself floated around in his head, echoing over and over nonstop. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

_Why can't I just forget about her?_

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone vibrating in his pocket. It had happened many times before, but for some reason this time he felt like answering it.

"What is it?"

"So you are alive after all huh? Where are you?"

"Why does my current location matter at all to any of you?" He began to lie down on the ground and continued to stare at the sky as the girl on the other end started speaking again.

"Evan we're all worried about you. Is something wrong? You know you can talk to us about it."

"I appreciate the concern Layla but I don't think this problem is that easy to resolve."

"Evan we're friends. We'll help you through anything. Now tell us where you are so we can bring you home."

"I'm not going anywhere until Friday." He could here her begin a question, but at the the last minute stop and say something unexpected.

"Is this about Tiffany?" She was greeted with silence. All she could hear was the sound of cars and Evan's faint exhaling. "Are you trying to avoid her and Drew's wedding?"

Again no answer.

"Evan you need to tell her about your feelings."

"And do what? Get rejected again? Make her feel guilty for hurting her friend once more?" Before she could respond he stopped her.

"Look, she's happy with Drew. They're going to get married and spend the rest of their lives together. As long as she's happy, I'm happy."

"She won't be happy knowing that her friend is suffering in silence."

"It won't hurt her at all because we're not friends." It was Layla's turn to go silent.

"What do you mean not friends?"

"I broke off our friendship." He heard her inhale before pulling the phone away from his ear.

"EVAN BOURNE ORTON YOU DID WHAT NOW?" He sighed as he placed the phone down not needing to turn the speaker on at all.

"HOW COULD YOU? SHE LOVES YOU. SHE CARES ABOUT YOU."

"She loves Drew, she cares about him."

"OH MY GOD EVAN YOU DENSE IDIOT." His eyes widened at that comment. "EVAN WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING, DON'T YOU DARE HANG U-"

Evan canceled the call and went back to staring at the stars.

_They just don't understand._

* * *

><p>She sipped her cup of hot chocolate quietly on the couch as Randy paced back and forth in the living room.<p>

"Randy stop that you're giving me a headache." He stopped and sat next to her on the couch.

"Sorry Kelly, I'm just confused. Why would he do such a stupid thing?" She nodded in agreement as she looked over at her sister who had been silent this while time.

"Are you okay Tiff?"

"Truthfully? No I'm not. I'm confused, baffled, and hurt. Evan's my best friend why would he do that?" Randy and Kelly just stared at each other knowing full well the reason why Evan was avoiding Tiffany.

"By the way why are you two soaking wet?" They looked at each other and nervously chuckled.

"Well you see..."

"Lots of things happened, but all that matters is that I broke up with Cody and me and Randy are together."

"Finally thank god." Both of them raised and eyebrow and glanced at Tiffany. She looked back unimpressed.

"Oh please don't act so surprised. I've been rooting for you guys since day one. I ship this pairing so hard. You have my blessing." She gave them a thumbs up and they just responded with a chuckle.

"Thanks Tiff, but right now we-" He was interrupted by his phone and excused himself. When he got into the kitchen he saw the text from Layla in all caps nonetheless. He decided to give her a call.

"Hey Layla got your message."

"DOES BEING STUPID RUN IN THE ORTON FAMILY TREE?"

"Its certainly the only trait that we're known for."

"YOU'RE BROTHER PICKED UP FINALLY AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE SAID? THE FUCKING NERVE."

"Please do share." After what seemed like an hour of ranting a lightbulb lit up in Randy's mind.

"Layla calm down. Listen! I know where he is. Call Punk and Sheamus and tell them to meet me at ..." After giving her in the information he turned and walked back into the living room.

"Hey something just came up I have to leave. Kelly you stay here with Tiff alright? Tiff you just sit here and plan for your wedding."

"But what about-"

"Don't worry me and the guys got this covered okay?" He sent a look at Kelly and right away she knew that he was probably leaving to go find Evan. She nodded and patted Tiffany on the back.

"Come on Tiff, leave it them, they'll find Evan for sure."

"O-Okay. Good luck and be careful." And with a nod of acknowledgement he went out the door. Tiffany let out a sigh. "Do you think he'll be alright?"

"Positive, now let's help you plan a wedding..."

* * *

><p>"Where are we going Randal?"<p>

"Shut up and wait like a good little boy."

"Stop focusing on the back seat and get your eyes back onto the road fella."

"I will when Punk shuts his mouth."

"This isn't the first time you've spoken to me, you know that's not going to happen."

"Do you see why I told you to sit in the front seat instead of him?"

"Clearly but I would prefer that you see the road." He grunted and turned his attention back to the road as Sheamus attempted to pacify Punk's whining. They were heading to an undisclosed location that according to Randy was the only place that Evan could possibly be found at this point.

"Where are we going?"

"I told you you'll know when we get there."

"But I'm tired."

"Quit your yapping or I'll kick your skull."

"Not before I knock your teeth down your throat with my knee."

"Guys can we at least try to be civil here?"

"No." They said in unison. Sheamus just rolled his eyes.

"Ah we're here."

"Finally." Punk took a look at their surroundings and in front of them stood a massive building. "Where the fuck are we?"

"In front of my mom's company, come on let's go he should be on the roof." Sheamus and Punk gave each other a confused look before following after Randy. After getting in the elevator and reaching the roof the boys stepped out and immediately shivered at the contact made with the cold St. Louis air.

"We better hurry I'm freezing my ass off over here." Punk grumbled as he rubbed his hands together furiously.

"I'm starting to turn pink." The tough Irishmen frowned as his pale white skin became visibly redder by the second.

"Come on you pansies this way." He gestured toward the side of the roof and all three quickly jogged their way over to the railings to find a figure leaning against them.

"Evan!" The figure jumped startled by the sound of Randy's voice. "There you are we've been looking all over for you." Randy approached his brother and slowly took off his hood. His face showed his shock at his brother's disheveled appearance.

"You look worse than Sheamus after a hangover." A pale elbow connected with his ribs and he let out a small yelp before mumbling something about it being just a joke.

"Not now Punk they're having a family moment." He eyed his brother up and down taking in his new 5 o'clock shadow and his unkempt sweatshirt.

"Surprised by my appearance? I am too. Must've been why Tiffany looked so shocked when she first saw me." He let out a forced grin as his brother furrowed his eyebrows.

"Evan what's going on? You ignore Tiffany's messages and calls, then you go do something as rash as ending your friendship? Come on this isn't like you." The other man sighed as he got up from his and approached the railing that he had left only a few seconds ago.

"It's a cruel world Randy, it's not very kind to me. It's left me such a precious and beautiful gift, but I can't touch it only watch it from afar and wish for it to be happy. It's come to my attention that I need to let these suppressed feelings go." He put his chin against his palm and sighed again. Randy walked up and positioned himself next to him on the railing.

"Unrequited love huh?" Evan nodded and he turned to look at the city lights. "Man it's rough not having the same feelings as the one you love. But you can't just end everything with her because of it."

"It hurts Randy." His hand balled into a fist and began to shake slightly. "Really badly. If I'm around her I'm happy, but also in immense pain because I can't do anything about it. I'll always be dependable little brother Evan. I'll never be anything more to her." Randy grasped his shoulder with his hand.

"Have you ever noticed how nice Tiffany's eyes are?" His brother widened his eyes before turning to face him.

"What now?"

"I said," He coughed, "have you ever noticed how nice her eyes are?" He furrowed his eyebrows again in confusion growing suspicious.

"Uh I guess so why?"

"Well, have you noticed the way they look when she's around Drew?" He shook his head. "They seem dull and disinterested. Her smiles, as beautiful as they are when they're genuine, look forced and half-assed when she's around him. Her laugh isn't as musical either."

"Are you telling me that you've been checking Tiffany out?" He only chuckled at his brother's annoyed expression.

"Dumbass I'm trying to tell you that she isn't in love with him, but with you." Before his brother could protest he continued. "When she's with you her eyes are bright and hopeful as if wishing for something more. She's better to be around too. When she smiles her eyes do too and you can feel an aura of warmth around her. You don't get anything like that from her when she's with Drew." He turned to face his brother. "Look all I'm saying is that you can tell she love's you more than him. If it meant breaking off her engagement to save your relationship with her she would. Not saying that she has though so don't get all BUT I WANT HER TO BE HAPPY on me okay?"

"What's your point Randy?"

"My point is that since we know that you two kids want to fuck like there is no tomorrow, Punk, Sheamus and the rest of the crew are going to help you win her over."

"But she's-"

"Getting married to the wrong guy." He smirked. "Trust us, we have a plan."

* * *

><p><em>Time Skip to the Wedding (sorry I got lazy)<em>

"How do I look?" She stood up and did a small twirl in her expensive wedding gown. Everyone in the room gasped.

"You look gorgeous."

"Work it girl."

"Woo we might need to call the fire department because there is a hotty in here." She blushed as her bridesmaids and sisters showered her in compliments and wolf whistles.

"Alright guys its time to stop embarassing the bride." Kelly stood beside her and put an arm around her back. "Now get out of here and go get changed. I need some alone time with my sister before I give her away."

"Pushy." Layla stuck her tongue out playfully as Eve scoffed and shoved her out the doorway.

"We'll see you in a bit." AJ winked knowing what Kelly was going to do next and closed the door. Kelly took a deep breath before turning to her sister.

"Tiffany I know you've always dreamed of this day now it's finally coming to fruition."

"Uh I think you're mistaking me for you Kells." She laughed as her sister pouted.

"I'm not that cliche. Okay where was I? Oh yeah," she cleared her throat "As your sister it is my responsibility to deem whether the guy you're about to marry is an acceptable man. Now I know you don't want to hear this right now, but are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Are you doing the traditional 'let's give the bride wedding jitters on the big day' speech?"

"No no this is serious." She put her hand on her sister's shoulder. "Now I know I used to approve of Drew, I thought he was the best thing since sliced bread and that he was perfect for you, but now I have doubts." Her sister raised an eyebrow.

"You see he hangs around people like Cody and you know how much of a dirtbag he turned out to be."

"That's different Cody was a jerk all along you were just too blind to see it." She scoffed.

"I was not blind." Her sister looked at her skeptically. "Okay I was trapped in the honeymoon phase and I was depressed that my dream guy ran off to punch guys while being drenched in baby oil but thats not the point. I mean Drew has been acting different lately with his more sneaky behavior and suspicious actions."

"Not to mention that he looks evil." Their little sister Kaitlyn chimed in.

"Well it doesn't matter, Drew is a good man and he would never betray me."

"But Evan is such a better choice." The littlest blonde whined. "Plus don't you love him?"

"Of course I love him he's my" she hesitated. What was he to her? He ran off a few weeks back after ending their friendship and had avoided her since. She didn't know what they were anymore.

"Unrequited love?" Kelly offered and got a scowl from her sister.

"No, no such thing like that existed between us and it never will." She sighed and turned away. "Please don't do this to me."

"Tiff we just want you to be happy." Her little sister remarked.

"If you did then you would drop the subject. Please this is my wedding day, and I want to be at peace." Both sisters looked at each other hesitantly before facing her and nodding. With a smile she embraced her sisters and slowly began to doubt her own feelings.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Hey Orton, what's this big surprise you have planned?" He shook his boss's hand with a smile on his face.

"Oh you'll find out soon H. Trust me it'll make your daughter really happy."

"You better hope that it will or your sorry ass is getting fired." He clapped him on the back.

"Uh isn't that blackmail?" The pale Irishmen asked. His girlfriend only chuckled.

"Trust me it isn't very effective? Remember, Punk's pushed his buttons for months and he's still here." Almost as if on cue Punk turned to face them and waved. Waving back less enthusiastically the Irishmen only sighed as his girlfriend pulled him over to the altar to get into position.

"Places guys." AJ pushed Punk over to his place next to Randy. He groaned and pretended to get upset but truthfully never could really be mad at the petite latina. Instruments began to play as the doors slowly opened to reveal Tiffany dressed in a luxurious white gown while being led to the altar by her father. She squeezed his arm gently and whispered, "Thank you for being here."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." He grinned as she beamed.

"Is Stephanie here too?"

"3 o'clock." She turned her head slightly to see a middle aged woman smile brightly at her and wave. In return she smiled back.

"I'm happy that you guys decided to give her a chance."

"If you're happy, then we're happy dad." They both smiled as he led her to her soon to be husband and whispered jokingly "Break her heart and I'll break you McIntyre."

She playfully swatted him on the arm as Drew forced a smile. After a long boring speech from the priest that almost put Punk to sleep before he was nudged in the ribs by Sheamus to which he quietly mumbled "this is why I'm never getting married, stupid long ass speeches." the time for it to be official had arrived.

"If anybody has any reason as to why these two should not be united in holy matrimony please speak upnow or forever hold your peace." As if on cue Randy smiled and the doors burst open.

"Yeah I have a problem with that." Everybody gasped and turned to face the intruder. The groomsmen and bridesmaids just smiled to themselves as Evan made his way down the aisle dressed in a tux and a cleaned up look.

"He cleans up nice doesn't he?" Layla whispered to Kelly.

"Your work I presume?"

"Duh who else could pull it off?" They shared a laugh as Tiffany looked on stunned. He stopped, feet planted firmly on the ground as he looked straight into her eyes.

"I love you." Her breath hitched and everybody's eyes grew wide. Collective gasps could be heard around the church. "I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you as cliche as that sounds and I've been trying to hide them for your sake because I didn't want to lose what we had. But now I realize that I'd be a bigger fool than I already was if I let you escape from my grasps. I'd rather die than see you get married to this jerk."

"Evan..."

"Hold on, what is all this? You have the nerve to crash my wedding? Security!"

"Not so fast Drew." Kelly stood in between Tiffany and Drew. "You're not exactly the best guy around and I'd be an idiot to let you marry her you cheating lying piece of shit."

"What are you talking about I haven-"

"Oh? Then what do these pictures show?" Layla handed her a stack of photos that she threw in Drew's face. Tiffany's eyes widened as she scanned the contents of the images. Drew was shown kissing and having dinner with another woman.

"Tiffany I swear I didn't cheat on you, this was before-"

"Before you left the airport to come to St. Louis." Layla affirmed as everybody started to whisper around them. "We even had the homewrecker confirm it herself. We recorded it too. Oh she also wanted me to tell you that it's over." She smirked as she highfived AJ and his face became clouded in rage.

"You, you meddler!" He pulled back in order to gain momentum to strike Kelly who stood tall as her sister backed away attempting to pull her sister with her out of the line of fire until a hand reached out and grabbed his firmly.

"Hey, hands off my girl scumbag." Randy growled as he squeezed tightly on Drew's wrist. "All yours sweetheart." He nodded towards Kelly and Drew's face turned just in time to receive a slap from Kelly's hand.

"Nice shot lass."

"Thanks Sheamus." He stepped back holding his swelling cheek.

"The evidence is all here, you've now been exposed as a lying cheating prick. Just leave before this gets any worse." Punk added as he stepped forward. "I'll even do you the honor of escorting you out."

"But-"

"McIntyre." He froze as a very grumpy Hunter Hearst Helmsley rose up from his seat. "Run along before I decide to humiliate you in front of all these people you asswipe."

Looking back and forth between the groomsmen and the bridesmaids he panicked. Reaching over he pulled Tiffany into a hold and held her by the neck and backed away slowly.

"Tiffany!" Her sister shouted as she was being dragged away.

"Shut up! Everyone back off!" His grip tightened as everybody stayed in their spots. Looks of horror and worry became apparent on everybody's face.

"Drew, come on man don't dig yourself in deeper, just let her go and move on." Randy tried to reason but Drew spit at him.

"SHUT UP ORTON THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU." He almost went in for the kill before Kelly held him back. "Cody! Help!" Unknowingly Cody slithered out from the back and took hold of both AJ and Layla.

"Oi! Leave the girls alone you punks." He turned towards Punk. "No offense."

"None taken." He snarled as he turned to look at Cody with anger in his eyes. "Cody I swear on your ancestors if you hurt her I will make you pay."

"Try me." Cody smirked as he moved towards the back entrance. "No matter what Drew will have his bride one way or another."

"Look Drew it's over don't do this it's no good." Evan took a step forward.

"She loves me not you! She always has! She's the one thing that means something to me anymore don't take her away from me!" He shouted. Evan winced at his tone.

"Drew doing this won't make her want to marry you. It'll just make everyone hate you. That'll be an even worse situation. We won't hate you for this if you just give her back. Really, we're willing to look past all this and let you go. Just please don't hurt her and give her the freedom that she deserves."

His anger dispersed slowly as his grip loosened slightly. Cody looked at him in panic.

"Drew what the fuck are you doing?!" Seeing an opening the Celtic Warrior charged and Brogue Kicked Cody right in the face. Falling backwards and losing his grip on Layla he fell backwards with AJ still in his hold. He spit out a tooth as he groggily got up with the brunette still stuck in his hold. Loosening his grip slightly she pushed him away and then Punk jumped off a table shoulder tackling him to the ground. After a few punches and some not so child friendly language Punk was satisfied with his work and went to check on AJ. Drew looked at his friend in shock and that's when Evan took Tiffany's arm and pulled her towards him. In that split second Randy appeared out of nowhere and RKO'ed Drew laying him out on the aisle. Everyone stood up to look at the scene that unfolded before their eyes. For a second time seemed to stop until someone spoke up.

"Okay now that that's done, let's get you two married." Kaitlyn nudged Evan and Tiffany down the aisle and back up to the altar.

"Wait what marriage already?" Evan questioned.

"You two have loved each other for decades I mean might as well." Kelly remarked.

"Hey you two aren't getting off the hook either." Layla and Punk pushed both Randy and Kelly together in front of the priest.

"Wait what now?" Randy said slightly confused with the whole situation.

"You two couples have been hopelessly in love for years, just put a ring on it already." Layla yelled and AJ nodded.

"But I don't even have a ring yet." Mumbled both Evan and Randy.

"It's fine you goof." Kelly swatted Randy's shoulder playfully.

"Either way," Tiffany whispered. "I'm yours forever." They both declared at the same time as they kissed their significant others passionately on the lips. The priest slightly befuddled and recomposed himself before declaring, "I pronounce you husband and wife."

The audience deciding that there was nothing else to do clapped for the two happy pairs of newlyweds as even Hunter got slightly teary eyed. And on that day, after being severed for many years, old wounds finally healed and bonds were mended back together stronger than ever never to be torn apart again.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheesy ending I know I'm sorry. Wow this has been a journey. Thank you all for putting up with my horrendous writing and my horrible updating schedule. Thank you for accompanying me on this whole ride and giving me feedback on my first story it means a lot to me really. Thank you to everybody that followed, favorited and reviewed this story you guys are the best. If you're a wrestling fan check out my other story Piece You Back Together though mainly Punklee it does have some SheamusxKaitlyn, MizxMaryse, and RandyxKelly but I assure you I will pay more attention to plot and backstory on that one. I might write an epilogue to this but who knows. Until next time, thank you all and bless your souls. Zai jian!<strong>


End file.
